Palabras Silenciosas
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Si no conoces a una persona, no puedes juzgarla". "Palabras silenciosas que quieren escapar de mis labios, pero que nadie será capaz de escuchar…" "No quiero seguir escuchando a nadie... ¿A nadie?" SoulxMaka
1. Palabra I

_Hola, soy Mitsuki-Wing y vengo con un nuevo fic!^^ Es la duodécima historia que subo, la tercera que es larga, y la sexta que es de Soul Eater^^__ Es la segunda historia larga de Soul Eater que escribo, después de estar más de un año con "Synchronicity"^^ (por cierto, por si a alguien le interesa, sigo pensando en que podría haber una segunda parte…). Se preguntarán (o no) por qué pongo cosas cómo que número de historia es. La respuesta es que soy así de "especial", porque me gusta tenerlo todo organizado XD_

_Y bueno, la verdad es que, este primer capítulo es, más bien, introductorio para la historia, por eso tampoco es muy extenso. Es para ver si gusta… Si realmente merece la pena escribir algo así (ojalá sea así!)._

_Así que, realmente espero que les guste y quieran saber cómo avanzaría la trama…_

_Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**PALABRAS SILENCIOSAS**_

_**Palabra I: Mi vida da asco**_

Ya me encontraba despierto cuando la alarma del despertador prorrumpió en el silencio de la habitación.

Suspiré. Otro día que empezaba… Y yo sin haber dormido una mierda.

Busqué a tientas el despertador para apagarlo, y lo conseguí, y todo por que aterrizó en el suelo. Alcé la vista de la almohada y miré al suelo.

"_Otro despertador roto"_, pensé. Bueno, ya me comprarán otro. Como hacen siempre.

"_Porque el dinero no es algo que les falte…"_

Me lavé la cara con agua fría, para desperezarme, de todos modos. Mis ojos rojos me devolvieron la mirada desde el espejo, y no me molesté en arreglarme ni un poco mi cabello blanco.

Me despojé del pijama y me puse el odioso uniforme (que era de todo, menos cómodo).

Bajé a desayunar. Mi hermano mayor sonrió tras el periódico y una taza de café humeante.

-Buenos días, Soul. ¿Has dormido bien?

Me senté frente a él y cogí una tostada (ya fría) y me bebí rápidamente la leche. No es que tuviera prisa, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de entablar conversación con él.

-¿Tienes hoy algún examen?-otro intento por su parte de entablar conversación.

"_Solo una tostada más…"_, tengo hambre. Eso no me lo quita nadie.

Wes suspiró, hastiado.

-Soul, ¿es que has decidido hacer voto de silencio, o algo?

Negué con la cabeza mientras masticaba. Tragué.

-Simplemente-dije-No me apetece hablar contigo.

Esta vez, resopló.

-Soul, no eres un niño-_"Oh no, aquí viene otra vez…"_-Tienes dieciséis años. Estás en plena adolescencia. Y en una etapa de rebeldía, y por eso te comportas como un estúpido-se cruzó de brazos-¿A qué viene eso de no querer hablar ni con tu propio hermano?

-…Me tengo que ir.

Me levanté rápidamente, cogí la mochila, y me calcé para salir cuanto antes, haciendo caso omiso a cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca.

-Soul, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Ni siquiera quieres…

"_Lo que no quiero es seguir escuchándote"_

Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Inspiré hondo y dejé salir el aire. Rechiné los afilados dientes.

-…No hables como si realmente me conocieras-mascullé.

*.*.*

Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y empecé a andar camino al instituto.

Ahora, por culpa de Wes, estaba de mal humor. ¿Qué se creía él para hablarme de esa manera? Ni siquiera me conoce… Y no hace muchos esfuerzos para hacerlo. Y mis padres tampoco. Pero claro, si les digo esto, como ha dicho Wes, lo atribuirían a la estúpida adolescencia y rebeldía.

Muy bien, pues que piensen lo que quieran. Me da exactamente igual. Hace tiempo que me da igual lo que los demás piensen de mí. Si no conoces a una persona, no puedes juzgarla, así que, ¿de qué sirve mirar el exterior? ¿Y encerrarse en uno mismo? ¿Hacer caso omiso a tu alrededor?

Bufé. Reflexiones de un chaval de dieciséis años que piensa que su vida da asco.

De camino al Shibusen, pasé por un parque, y me fijé en una chica sentada en un banco, leyendo. La miré con curiosidad mientras pasaba de largo. ¿Qué hacía leyendo allí a aquellas horas de la mañana? Además, ¿no tiene que ir al colegio?

"_Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Soul"_, cierto. Por eso no diré nada. Nunca digo nada.

El Shibusen se recortaba majestuoso en el cielo diurno. Era el colegio con más prestigio de toda Death City, pero claro, nadie sabía lo que allí dentro ocurría.

"_Al igual que en mi alma"_

Sacudí la cabeza. No es hora de pensar en esas cosas… Aunque será inevitable cuando…

-Buenos días, Soul.

Un saludo y una sonrisa pintaban el rostro de Tsubaki cuando entré en clase.

"_Preciosa"_

Desvié la mirada.

-B-buenos días, Tsubaki.

La sonrisa siguió allí. A su lado, estaba Black Star. Nos sostuvimos la mirada durante un instante.

-…Buenos días-terminé diciendo.

-…Buenas-respondió.

Y nada más. Costaba creer que hace tiempo…

Se escuchó un golpe. La mirada de todos recayó sobre una de nuestras compañeras de clase, que yacía en el suelo. Patty y Liz intentaban aguantar las risas, al igual que Hero, quien le había hecho la zancadilla a Chrona Makenshi, quien sollozaba en el suelo.

Contuve el impulso de ir a ayudarla. Las risas no tardaron en inundar la clase. La mayoría reía, otros, como Tsubaki y yo, permanecíamos en silencio, queriendo mostrarnos ajenos a lo que sucedía.

"_¿Qué es peor? ¿Las risas humillantes o la cruel indiferencia?"_

Death the Kid se mostraba serio mirando la escena, flanqueado por las hermanas Thompson y Hero. Él era el cabecilla del grupo popular de la clase, y del colegio en sí, tan solo por ser el hijo del director. Sin embargo, algo me decía que aquella situación no le agradaba realmente… Pero no dijo nada, ni hizo nada. Como yo. Como todos. Viendo cómo Chrona se quejaba por el golpe que había recibido e intentando levantarse.

-¡Viene Stein!-aquel grito hizo cesar las risas y que todos nos apresuráramos a sentarnos en nuestros sitios.

Chrona seguía en el suelo cuando llegó el profesor. Este la miró, con cara de pocos amigos (y de loco).

-Señorita, será mejor que vuelva a su asiento si no quiere ser diseccionada. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

Chrona se apresuró a levantarse.

-S-sí… C-claro, p-profesor Stein… V-voy a…a…

-Agh. Siéntate y no digas nada más.

Chrona agachó la mirada y fue a sentarse. La miré con pena contenida. La gran mayoría de la clase intentaba no reírse.

Se reían y metían con Chrona porque, simplemente, era tartamuda.

*.*.*

-Soul.

Alcé la mirada del papel. Puse la mano encima para que no mirara lo que había escrito.

-¿Qué?

Tsubaki sonreía.

-Esto… Venía a decirte que Black Star y yo vamos a ir a dar una vuelta esta tarde. Podríamos comer algo por allí, ir al cine o…

"_Los tres juntos"_

…

"_-¿Qué haces?_

_Alcé la mirada._

_-Escribo-respondí._

_-¿Eh? ¡Eso es un rollo! ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo?-exclamó._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Seamos amigos!"_

-¿Soul?

-Eh… No, gracias. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ah… Bueno, quizá en otra ocasión.

-Sí.

Recogí mis cosas y salí de clase. Al hacerlo, choqué sin querer con alguien.

-Ah, lo siento…

Me di de lleno con la mirada triste y el desordenado cabello de Chrona. Llevaba unos papeles en las manos, pero cayeron al suelo debido al choque.

Me agaché inmediatamente para ayudarla a recoger…

-Ey, ¿has visto eso?

-No la estará ayudando, ¿verdad?

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo alguien va a ser amigo o siquiera amable con la tartamuda esa? ¡Si ni siquiera sabe construir frases!

-Bueno, tampoco es como si Evans no fuera raro…

"_¡Parad!"_

Me incorporé de inmediato, tirando al suelo, una vez más, los papeles que había recogido.

-Lo siento-musité, y me fui de allí lo más rápido posible.

"_No quiero seguir escuchando a nadie"_

*.*.*

Me puse los cascos y subí el volumen para no poder oír mis pensamientos.

Si no quería sufrir acoso escolar como Chrona, más me valía quedarme en mi sitio, calladito. Palabras silenciosas que quieren escapar de mis labios, pero que nadie será capaz de escuchar… Sufriendo esa impotencia por no poder hacer nada frente a algo que tú crees firmemente que es injusto, y sin embargo, no haces absolutamente nada, por miedo, por risas, por zancadillas, por indiferencia.

"_Esto es un asco"_, y un día así, y otro también… al igual que con Tsubaki y Black Star. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora…

"_-Juguemos juntos"_

Subí el volumen. Me dolía la cabeza. No me importó. Pero mi cabeza seguía llena de demasiadas cosas… Debía descargarme.

Entré en el parque, con la intención de sentarme en algún sitio y poder escribir un rato.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

"_Sigue ahí"_

Cabellos como la ceniza, recogidos en dos curiosas coletas, manos blancas sosteniendo un gran libro. Sus ojos concentrados en la lectura.

"_¿Lleva aquí toda la mañana?"_

Me senté a su lado. El banco era de dura piedra blanca, y estaba helada. ¿Acaso ella no lo notaba? Seguramente no, como tampoco parecía notar mi presencia. Estaba tan enfrascada con la lectura…

Me la quedé mirando, preguntándome qué tipo de chica era…

-… ¿Tan interesante es?-se me escapó.

Entonces, sí que pareció reparar en mi presencia. Desvió la mirada de las páginas del libro que sostenía y me miró fijamente.

"_Ojos verde esmeralda…"_

-Eh… El libro-dije-¿Es interesante? Ni siquiera has reparado que estaba aquí… Alguien podría haber venido y robarte o algo…

"_Idiota"_

Cerró el libro de golpe, con un hábil movimiento, y me golpeó en la cabeza con él.

-¡Auch!-me quejé-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa…?

Se levantó y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Me la quedé mirando mientras se alejaba, sin entender a qué venía aquello, sobándome la cabeza.

¿Una chica violenta, tal vez? En cualquier caso…

Me levanté y agaché para recoger algo del suelo. Era un simple marca páginas. Debía habérsele caído a ella.

"_Ya tengo una excusa para acercarme a ella y preguntarle a qué venía aquel golpe"_

Al final, deseché la idea de ponerme a escribir o algo. Lo mejor sería volver a casa y ponerme a hacer los deberes y, con un poco de suerte, ni papá ni mamá habrían llegado de trabajar, y tal vez tampoco Wes de la universidad. En caso contrario, haría todo lo posible por evitar cruzarme con ellos.

Me guardé el marca páginas en el bolsillo (era lo suficientemente pequeño como para ello, sin doblarse), y me encaminé a casa.

Abrí la puerta.

-Hola, Soul, ¿qué tal el día?

"_¿Miento o me callo? O…"_

-…Igual-respondo, a media voz.

Subo las escaleras y me encierro en mi cuarto.

Desistiendo ante la idea de hacer los deberes (correré el riesgo de ser preguntado por Stein y que me diseccione), proseguí escuchando música mientras dejaba las palabras fluir en el papel.

"_A veces es más fácil expresarse así, aunque nadie te "escuche" en realidad"_

-Soul-una voz que debido a los auriculares me pareció muy lejana-La cena está lista.

Mi mano cerrada en el bolígrafo se detiene por un momento. La música sigue fluyendo. Se detiene. Se cambia la canción. Desvío la mirada a mi mesilla de noche.

Un nuevo despertador descansa ahí.

Apago la música, y deseé poder hacer lo mismo con mis pensamientos.

-Voy.

"_Porque todos los días empiezan con un despertador roto y acaban con uno nuevo"_

Esta es mi historia. Me gustaría escribirla. ¿Alguien la leería? Ah, no serán aquellos que creen conocerme… ¿Crees hacerlo?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Tal vez no haya pasado gran cosa… Pero es el planteamiento de los personajes, de sus situaciones, sobre todo la de Soul, un chaval incomprendido. Porque todos hemos tenido esos momentos en que parece que somos diferentes…_

_Esta es una historia más humana. Espero saber expresar correctamente lo que quiero expresar con esta historia. Crueldad y bondad humana… Porque realmente hay cosas que merecen la pena^^_

_Debo decir que, en caso de seguir con esta historia (nada me haría más feliz^^), por el momento, tengo pensado que narre únicamente Soul. La verdad es que me gusta narrar como Soul en primera persona =P Sería algo así como un reto XD (es que estoy más acostumbrada a personajes como Maka^^)_

_Bueno, muchas gracias por todo! Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capi!_

_Bye~!^^_


	2. Palabra II

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo empezando a sentir agobio y estrés porque, cuando no hay exámenes, hay un montón de trabajos. Trabajos por aquí y por allá… Y mi tiempo libre? T^T Y tengo varias cosas pendientes… Bue, mientras pueda darme un respiro y escribir un poco…^^_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capítulo de esta historia y le dieron una oportunidad! Espero estar a la altura!^^ Muchas gracias a esas diez lindas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dar su opinión al respecto: __Bluecitaa, sandy evans chan, Bell-Star, Kiriha-chan, Hasegawa Misaki, Miyoko Nott__ (muchas gracias por recomendarme! Aunque tú deberías ser la recomendada =P), __Minami Dreamer__ (por sacar un rato para leer mi historia), __Wuakayaka, Lilith Hibbi y Mary Mitsukuni__ (te animo a que termines de leer "Synchronicity". Espero que te guste!)^^_

_Sin más que decir, espero que les guste este capítulo, ya un poco más largo que el anterior._

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra II: La chica del banco y el chico que la miraba**_

En aquella ocasión, sí me encontraba dormido cuando sonó el despertador. Conseguí apagarlo sin hacerlo caer o romperlo de por medio, lo cual, he de añadir, era un logro.

Y, lo mismo de todas las mañanas. Levantarse, lavarse, vestirse, desayunar… E intentar por todos los medios no hacer caso a Wes.

Nunca hemos tenido ese tipo de relación de hermanos en que, en unos momentos nos llevamos bien, y en otros, a muerte (siempre es la última opción, en nuestro caso, o total indiferencia). Al ser unos cuantos años mayor que yo, nunca hemos tenido los mismos intereses (al menos no al mismo tiempo), y, siempre, me encontraba jugando solo…

"_¡Juguemos juntos!"_

…Supongo que, desde un principio, hubiera sido mejor jugar solo… Aunque no haya muchos juegos en los que pueda participar una sola persona.

-Soul-era Wes-Respecto a las clases de piano, ¿has pensado…?

-Me voy.

Mi mirada y pensamiento estuvieron concentrados en una pequeña piedra que iba de un lado a otro de la calle debido a mis patadas, mientras avanzaba poco a poco al infierno del instituto.

No me gustaba hablar sobre ciertos temas, y tanto mi hermano como mis padres eran conscientes de ello, pero parecía darles igual, porque seguían insistiendo.

-Ya os lo he dicho. No me interesa.

-Eso no puede ser-decían ellos-Pero si tú…

"_Yo, ¿qué?"_

La piedra cayó por las rejas de una alcantarilla y chasqué la lengua con disgusto. Ahora no tendría un burdo entretenimiento hasta llegar al Shibusen… y tendría que pensar qué no hacer para que los compañeros de clase no la tomaran conmigo a la primera de cambio.

Vivir con el miedo de ser marginado… O de que se metieran contigo por no entender cómo eres. Por no conocerte.

Me crucé con más de una persona que, a aquellas horas, cerca del momento en que el sol se desperezaba, sacaban a sus perros a pasear y para que no les cagaran en casa. La mayoría de los dueños de perros del barrio, iban a pasear con estos al parque…

Desvié la mirada al ver aquel par de coletas que, casi devotamente, se inclinaban hacia delante, los ojos fijos en un libro, sentada en un banco de fría piedra blanca.

Me llevé la mano al bolsillo. Me había vuelto a meter el marca páginas allí. _Su _marca páginas. Pero, se la veía imperturbable en su lectura. Tal vez no había reparado en ello. Tal vez le diera igual. Seguramente tenga más trocitos de papel que usar para recordar la página que abandonó.

Me planteé la idea de acercarme para devolvérselo, pero miré la hora y descarté la idea tan pronto como vino al verla allí sentada.

"_Cuando salga de clase"_, pensé, confiando en que seguiría allí varias horas después.

-Buenos días-saludo acompañado de una sonrisa por Tsubaki.

-Buenos días-dirigí mi mirada a Black Star-Buenas.

-Hola.

Y en seguida, ambos se pusieron a hablar, con sonrisas, risas (Black Star se ríe como un poseso; desde siempre), con los demás compañeros de clase. Por mi parte, me siento en mi sitio y resoplo. A ver si llega de una vez Stein… porque no soporto cómo le tiran bolitas de papel masticadas y llenas de babas (joder, ¡qué asco!) a Chrona. Se le pegan en el pelo, y ella ni se da cuenta. Parece un campo rosa nevado y sin cortar.

Me pregunto qué pasaría si dijera algo… Ah, ya lo sé. También me las tirarían a mí. Aunque, tal vez en mi pelo no se notara tanto…

Cuando Stein entró en clase, todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios, con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, cuando debían haber roto más de una vajilla entera. Era mejor fingir y mentir que ser diseccionado por aquel trastornado. Me pregunto si realmente es profesor o tan solo es un científico loco que busca piel, huesos y órganos humanos para crear un monstruo. Sí, podía ser perfectamente. Le vendría de su nombre: Franken Stein.

-Por favor, señorita Makenshi, absténgase de venir a clase en tal lamentable aspecto.

Chrona se sonrojó debido a la vergüenza, y fue en ese momento cuando reparó en las pequeñas minas que adornaban su cabellera.

-L-lo s-siento m-mucho… Y-yo no…

-Puede ir al baño y arreglarse. Nos hará un favor a todos.

La mayoría de la clase soltó alguna carcajada.

En más de una ocasión me he llegado a preguntar si Stein estaba, de algún modo, del lado del estúpido de Hero y las hermanas Thompson, metiéndose con alguien que sabían que no se iba a defender. No debería, es un profesor. Simplemente, dirá lo que piensa, ¿o qué?

"_Cosa que tú no haces, Soul"_,… ¿Acaso debería?

Chrona sale a trompicones de clase. Vería frente al espejo el reflejo de alguien que desearía no haber sido nunca… aparte de un pelo sembrado de minas. Es preferible no mirarse al espejo.

"_Odio los espejos"_

Dejé volar mi imaginación mientras el profesor explicaba algo que no merecía un mínimo de mi atención, como siempre.

-¡Profesor!-tanto Liz como Patty levantaron la mano.

-¿Qué?-se mostró molesto, quizá porque habían interrumpido su explicación.

-¿Podríamos ir al baño?

"_Oh, no"_

-Sabéis perfectamente que no podéis ir en horario de clase-replicó.

-Pero… ¡Es una emergencia!

-¿Emergencia?

Ambas asintieron.

-¡Tengo que retocarme el maquillaje!-exclamó Liz.

-¡Me meooo!-exclamó Patty.

Stein resopló, y terminó por dejarlas ir, solo para que se callaran de una buena vez.

Intenté por todos los medios concentrarme en los cientos de rayajos que estaba haciendo en la hoja del cuaderno. La hoja terminaría por romperse a no ser que me diera por no dibujar líneas sin sentido en un mismo sitio.

Al rato, la puerta de la clase se abrió (llamaron con anterioridad y el alumno que se sentaba al lado de la puerta la abrió) y dio paso a unas hermanas Thompson con una estúpida sonrisita satisfecha en la cara.

Se sentaron en su sitio sin mayor demora. Liz hasta silbaba.

Me mordí la lengua y en ese momento deseé no ser capaz de imaginar, porque se me ocurrían una y mil maneras de haber hecho sufrir a Chrona en el baño, sin llegar al daño físico.

Tal y como sospeché, pocos minutos después, Chrona entró en clase calada de pies a cabeza. Pequeñas gotitas de agua (seguramente fría) caían de su cabello, ahora empapado y despejado de papelitos.

La hoja de mi cuaderno se rompió. Apreté con fuerza el bolígrafo.

"_Si haces algo, ellos te lo harán a ti la próxima vez. Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer ante este tipo de situación injusta: absolutamente nada"_

Stein la miró y frunció el ceño.

-Señorita Makenshi, lo que debía hacer era quitarse la porquería del pelo, ¡no meterse dentro de la fuente!

Risas y más risas. Chrona sollozando e intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

-Por favor-volvió a hablar Stein-No vuelva a entrar en clase hasta que no esté completamente seca. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

Chrona asintió levemente con la cabeza, haciendo que más gotitas escaparan de su cabeza, y me pregunté si Stein era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no atribuir aquello a las hermanas Thompson. Al parecer lo era. Para mi disgusto, y para el de Chrona.

-¿Por dónde íbamos…? Ah, sí, página 209, ejercicio…

"_Y ahora, finjamos que no ha pasado nada, Soul. Como hace todo el mundo"_

*.*.*

Chrona no apareció en el resto del día, en ni una sola clase. Pero nadie dijo nada. No es como si alguien la echara en falta. Por supuesto, los profesores preguntaron por ella, y se les dijo que estaba encerrada en uno de los baños, y que se negaba a salir, por ahora.

-¿Y no puede-habló una profesora-ir un amigo de Makenshi a ver qué le pasa y hacer que vuelva a clase?

La clase estalló en carcajadas.

"_¿Es que esto no va a parar nunca?"_

Miré a Kid con desprecio, porque, a fin de cuentas, aquellos que más se metían con Chrona eran sus "amigos". Y siendo el hijo del director, ¿me vas a decir que no puede evitar algo como esto?

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que era el final de las clases por hoy, salí de clase sin despedirme de nadie (luego me arrepentiré; Tsubaki se sentirá mal). Tampoco quería que me propusieran que me uniera a alguna de esas salidas en grupo… No van conmigo, más que nada, porque sé que no encajaré. Porque tendré la mente en otra parte. Porque dará igual que esté o no.

¿Y ahora qué? Pues o me da por dar una vuelta solo por ahí, lo cual no me parecía realmente una opción, o quedarme encerrado en casa. Siempre es así. Sí, me iré a casa y tal vez podría echarme una siesta y tal… Hoy no me apetece pensar demasiado.

"_Pero antes…"_, pero antes voy a ir al parque, a ver si…

Detuve mi paso en seco en medio del pasillo. Estaba frente a la puerta de uno de los baños de chicas de aquella planta. Agudicé el oído. Sí, había oído un sollozo. Debía ser Chrona, que seguía llorando.

Una vez más tuve el estúpido (estúpido porque me puede salir caro a la larga) impulso de hacer justicia, como los héroes de las novelas y los videojuegos que tanto me gustan. Pero la idea de tener represalias después y que, después de todo, se tratara de entrar en el baño de las chicas, me echó para atrás.

Seguí caminando, alejándome de allí.

"_Eso es, Soul. Como si nada hubiera pasado"_

*.*.*

Camino con paso lento, mirando más hacia el suelo que al frente, a riesgo de chocar contra algo o alguien, pero buscando una piedra que empotrar contra algo. Era una manera de canalizar el estrés. O eso creía.

Llegué a aquel parque, el cual, en realidad, tenía muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, pero que se empezaban a desdibujar con el paso del tiempo, y también debido a que es preferible olvidarlo.

No pude evitar sentir alivio (y curiosidad una vez más) al ver a aquella chica de las coletas sentada en aquel banco leyendo. Imaginé las razones por las que estaría allí, qué tipo de chica era (a parte de violenta, teniendo en cuenta que me estampó un libro en toda la cabeza), qué vida llevaría… ¿Nunca habéis imaginado cómo sería aquel señor que siempre coge el autobús, libro en mano? ¿Aquella chica que siempre va escuchando música y sin embargo intenta dar un último repaso a sus apuntes esperando el tren? ¿Esa anciana que siempre se queja de lo poco respetuosos que son los jóvenes de hoy en día? ¿Esa persona que, venga de donde venga, siempre viene con un par de bolsas en las manos? ¿Ese señor mayor que, daba igual el tiempo que hiciera, incluso malo, iba con su periódico a sentarse en un banco frente al lago y daba migajas de pan a los patos?

Es abrumador lo que uno puede llegar a pensar respecto a las personas, a las personas que no conoce ni le conocen.

Supongo que debido a ello, suelo juzgar a las personas antes de tiempo, antes de conocerlas. Y eso, no es bueno. ¿No sería igual que todos aquellos que solo se fijan en las apariencias para catalogar a las personas?

"_¿Qué piensa la gente de mí?"_, agh… Creo que es preferible no saberlo. Paso de decepcionarme más conmigo mismo.

Me puse frente a ella y, una vez más, no reparó en mi presencia, de lo concentrada que se encontraba en la lectura.

"_¿Qué piensas de esta chica, Soul?"_

A mí también me gustaba la lectura, quizá también por eso me gustaba tanto la escritura. Esa capacidad de poder abstraerte en una buena historia, sentirte parte de ella, identificarte con los personajes, sonreír y sufrir por ellos. Y también desear no haber empezado a leer un libro tan aburrido (es odioso empezar leer un libro que no te gusta, ¿verdad?)

-…Hola-mi voz me sonó algo pastosa, quizá porque llevaba la mayor parte del día sin decir una sola palabra. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar, y no había nadie para hablar conmigo.

Alzó la mirada de las páginas de su libro y, en cuanto me vio e identificó, frunció el ceño, cerró el libro, se levantó y se dispuso a irse. Con una actitud de "Te odio" sin siquiera haber hecho yo nada.

-Espera-dije en esta ocasión, agarrándola del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

Se removió inquieta, pero no dijo nada. Se giró un poco y me miró con ojos desafiantes. Le devolví la mirada, la mía mucho más tranquila.

-…Vale, si te suelto, ¿prometes no irte?-siguió mirándome-Solo quería devolverte esto.

Al ver una pizca de curiosidad pintada en su rostro, solté lentamente su brazo y saqué su marca páginas de mi bolsillo. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo.

-Es tuyo, ¿verdad?-volví a hablar-Se te cayó el otro día… Cuando me trataste y golpeaste como si fuera un ladrón o secuestrador.

En aquel momento, se sonrojó débilmente, quizá porque se sentía mal de haber pegado a un chaval que solo quería ser amable con ella.

Sin embargo, alargó el brazo rápidamente para coger lo que era suyo y guardarlo entre las páginas de su libro.

Un momento de silencio. En realidad, ella todavía no había dicho nada.

-… ¿No me vas a dar las gracias, siquiera?-dije entonces.

Pareció meditarlo (¿había que meditar aquello?).

-Esto… Soy Soul Evans. ¿Y tú…?-otro intento de entablar conversación con ella y llegar a conocerla un poco.

No es que tuviera especial interés en hablar ahora con nadie, pero aquella chica se me antojaba interesante, y, oye, ¿qué puedo perder intentándolo?

"_Ya he perdido demasiado"_

Entonces, me fijé en que llevaba encima una pequeña libreta (¿la llevaba ayer?) y enroscado en sus anillas, un bolígrafo.

Después de unos instantes mirándome y con cara dubitativa, se puso el libro bajo el brazo, cogió su libreta y garabateó algo. La miré con más curiosidad aún, si cabe. Me lo mostró.

_-Gracias. Soy Maka Albarn._

Me la quedé mirando como si no la hubiera entendido.

Inspiró hondo. Volvió a escribir. Me enseñó una vez más aquella letra tan perfecta y redonda, a diferencia de la mía.

Dos simples palabras. Incluso dos simples palabras, pueden llegar a significar un mundo.

_-Soy muda._

"… _Y ahora, ¿qué piensas de Maka Albarn, Soul?"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_La chica que leía sentada en un banco se llama Maka Albarn (obvio, no? XD), pero… ¡Es muda? O.o Alguien se lo esperaba? (espero que no! Me gustaría poder decir que les he sorprendido =P) Qué hará ahora Soul?_

_Y la pobre Chrona… Me da tanta penita T^T Es triste ver cómo hay gente que sufre acoso escolar… _

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, qué otras cosas puedan suceder o si quieren que más de una pregunta sea respondida (y otras preguntas formuladas), dejen sus reviews!_

_Muchas gracias por todo! Espero verles en un tercer capítulo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	3. Palabra III

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo un tanto deprimida y estresada porque he estado y estoy liada con un montón de trabajos y exámenes durante todo el mes de marzo, y eso que solo acaba de empezar… Por suerte, siempre hay cosas por las que alegrarse!^^__ Aunque tengo muy poco tiempo libre… Apenas saco tiempo para escribir!_

_Quería agradecer de todo corazón a aquellas personas que leen esta historia y comentan! Me alegran infinitamente! Es por eso que sigo escribiendo…_

_Tal vez este tipo de historias no gustan tanto, pero es una historia que a mí me está gustando escribir… Pese al drama =P De todas formas, no tengo pensado que sea muy larga… (ni mucho menos como los 43 capis de "Synchronicity"! XD), aunque ahora mismo no sabría cuántos capis serían… Aun así, espero llegar a terminar esta historia^^_

_Bueno, pues eso, muchas gracias (y en especial a aquella__ personilla que no para de animarme^^) y espero que les guste!_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra III: Maka Albarn**_

"… _¿Qué decir?"_

Yo era el único que podía "decir" algo aquí.

Maka Albarn me miraba con cara de circunstancia. Esperaba mi reacción, pero, ¿qué quería que hiciera? Mentiría si dijera que me esperaba aquello o que no me había sorprendido. Pero… Tampoco es como si…

"_Hay veces en que es preferible estar callado"_

Me dejé caer en el banco de piedra. Maka Albarn, la chica que acababa de conocer, era muda. No es el tipo de personas que te encuentras todos los días.

Por un momento, no pude evitar pensar en Chrona. En su tartamudez. Y en las risas, burlas e injusticias.

Permanecí en silencio durante un tiempo. Ella debió hartarse, por lo que escribió algo en su cuaderno. Me lo puso frente a los ojos.

_-¿No piensas decir nada?_

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella.

No sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque yo también tendría prejuicios contra ella por no hablar? ¿Porque no querría verme envuelto con alguien así? ¿Porque mostraría indiferencia como con Chrona?

Cerró el cuaderno que tenía delante, ocultando sus palabras. Dio media vuelta, y se fue. Suspiré.

"_¿No te parece ahora ella interesante, Soul?"_

…

*.*.*

"_¿Cómo habría reaccionado otro tipo de persona? ¿Soy mala persona por no haber dicho nada? ¿Soy un cobarde por no haber querido decir nada al respecto? ¿No soy más que otra persona con prejuicios que no quiere perder el tiempo con personas que son "diferentes" a mí?"_

-Soul, ¿me estás escuchando?-habló Wes.

Conecté con la realidad y miré mi plato lleno de comida. Apenas había probado bocado. Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos. Tenía la urgente necesidad de escribir todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

"_Vergüenza y estupidez, mayoritariamente"_

Me incorporé de la silla.

-Ya sabes que no, Wes-respondí entonces.

-Soul, ¿ya has acabado de cenar? Pero si apenas…

-No tengo hambre. Gracias por la cena. Buenas noches.

Me encaminé a las escaleras y arrastré los pies por los peldaños. Me dejé caer en la cama de mi habitación después de cerrar la puerta. Clavé la mirada en el techo. Después, en mi despertador. Después, en mi escritorio.

Me levanté con pereza y me senté frente al escritorio, encendiendo la lamparilla. Saqué un cuaderno del cajón y empecé a escribir. Me tenía que comprar otro bolígrafo. No valgo para gastos en ellos.

No me veía centrado para continuar con mi historia. De todas formas, la inspiración no parecía querer venir a mí. Mis personajes seguían congelados en un punto indefinido del tiempo en que transcurre la historia.

Lo cerré y guardé y saqué otro cuaderno. Podría considerarse un diario, pero realmente no lo era. Solo descargaba palabras sin sentido que brotaban en mi cabeza. Aquellas que quería expresar a voz en grito y que sin embargo no hacía.

Por si fuera poco, había tenido que cenar solo con Wes, lo que implicaba que toda conversación que pudiera mantenerse me implicaba a mí. Y era el centro de atención. Las respuestas a las preguntas. Tampoco es como si fuera a preguntarle a él cómo le iba. No. Me da exactamente igual.

Detuve el bolígrafo. Me ha parecido…

Pum. Ah, sí… Papá y mamá ya han vuelto. Puff…

Pasos que suben escalones. Toc, toc.

-¿Soul…?

-…Bienvenidos a casa, papá, mamá.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

-…Igual.

-Ah, bien… Que descanses…

-Sí.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en abrir la puerta, pese a que no estaba cerrada con pestillo. No tenían por qué verme la cara hasta mañana.

No lo dicen, pero seguro que están muy, pero que muy decepcionados con su hijo menor, el cual no quiere seguir el curso musical que parece llevar a todos los miembros de esta insulsa familia.

Seguramente me pidan que toque el piano un par de veces esta semana… también.

Suspiré y apagué la lamparilla de mi escritorio. La habitación se sumió en la oscuridad.

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, me pregunté en más de una ocasión, en aquel torbellino de pensamientos que siempre acucian a los que tardan en dormirse…

"_¿Cómo será la voz de Maka Albarn?"_

*.*.*

De camino al Shibusen la mañana siguiente, Maka Albarn no estaba sentada leyendo en el banco en el que solía estar. Por alguna extraña razón, aquello me hizo sentir incómodo.

"_No querrá volver a verme"_

-Buenos días, Soul.

-Buenos días, Tsubaki, Black Star.

Me senté en mi sitio y resoplé. No podía evitar pensar que había hecho cambiar el lugar habitual de lectura de aquella chica por mi culpa. Y el hecho de tener a Chrona en clase solo hace que me acuerde más de ella.

"_¿Sería la gente igual de cruel con ella por no hablar?"_, si con tan solo tartamudear…

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza sintiendo un estúpido remordimiento de haber hecho daño a una chica por conocer su debilidad.

"_Que se acaben las clases pronto…"_

Seguro que Chrona está pensando eso en estos momentos. Un día sí. Y otro también.

*.*.*

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

-Pues… Creo que música.

"_La peor asignatura de todas las que había que sufrir"_

Hacía como si no me importara lo más mínimo, pero me perturbaba tener un piano de cola negro en la misma habitación. No hacía más que traerme a la mente la imagen de mis padres obligándome a que lo toque. Su enfado. Su decepción. Mi enfado. Mi indignación.

"_-Madre, padre, ya os lo he dicho. No pienso dedicarme a la música. Tan solo es un pasatiempo. En realidad, yo…_

_-¿Qué?-me replicó mi madre-¿Crees que puedes perder toda tu vida sentado frente a un escritorio escribiendo?_

_-Si lo dices así, también sería una pérdida de tiempo estar sentado frente a un piano, ¿no?_

_-Agh, Soul, ¡qué infantil eres! ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más como tu hermano Wes…? Él sí que sabe lo que debe hacer._

_-No es mi culpa que siga vuestras palabras al pie de la letra. Yo tengo otras prioridades._

_-¿Como qué? ¿Deshonrarnos?"_

…En realidad, aún no había pensado qué quería hacer en el futuro. Pero, no me veía con una beca en música en una universidad de prestigio como Wes. No había nada que me atrajera realmente. Lo único que me gustaba era escribir, escuchar música, tal vez tocar el piano de vez en cuando… Pero nada más.

Mentiría si dijera que no me gustaría ser escritor o algo parecido, pero sabía que algo más tenía que hacer. Pero, si no sabía siquiera qué carrera quería hacer, ¿cómo elegir por qué rama ir? ¿Letras? ¿Ciencias? Me da igual…

"_Aún tengo tiempo"_, pero cuando acabe el bachillerato…

-Evans.

"_Mierda. Púdrete, maldito profesor"_

Alcé la vista.

-… ¿Sí, sensei?

-¿Por qué no nos interpretas alguna pieza de Chopin? O tal vez Mozart. Debussy, Strauss…

"_Déjame en paz"_

-…Pero…

-Oh, vamos, seguro que no le cuesta nada, Evans. Y así hará ver a sus compañeros lo importante y deliciosa que puede llegar a ser la música.

Las miradas que recibía en general por parte de mis compañeros eran de que les daba igual, les daba risa, o "¡Qué nos va a demostrar este!"

Me levanté a regañadientes y me paseé por toda el aula de música hasta llegar al piano. Me senté en el taburete y levanté la tapa, acariciando las teclas.

Aquel estúpido profesor sabía de quién era hijo y hermano, y tenía que estar martirizándome para que saliera a la luz un nuevo "Wes Evans", que estudió aquí hace unos años… Y que triunfará en el mundo de la música.

Inspiré hondo y empecé a tocar la partitura que el profesor me había dejado en el atril.

-Ringggg…

Por suerte, la campana sonó cuando apenas llevaba un par de minutos tocando (siempre me pedía que tocara algo si sobraba algo de tiempo después de dar la lección). El estrépito de mis compañeros al levantarse, hablar, empezar a recoger… Ahogó cualquier nota que tocara. Como palabras que se pierden en el viento…

"_No hay nada que decir, ¿verdad?"_

Cerré la tapa.

*.*.*

Me había quedado sin batería, y se me había olvidado cargarlo anoche, por lo que no tenía música que escuchar en mi vuelta a casa, al igual que por la mañana. Aunque esta mañana estaba más concentrado en otra cosa…

…Por eso mismo me sorprendió gratamente encontrarme con ella allí sentada, una vez más, envuelta en la lectura de un libro.

Detuve mis pasos. ¿Debería acercarme? Tampoco es como si… tuviera que decirla algo. ¿Qué la diría? En realidad… Quería saber más sobre ella.

-Hola.

Alzó la vista del libro y cuando vio que era yo, frunció el ceño. Hizo un gesto de desdén, haciéndome entender que quería que me fuera y la dejara tranquila. No la hice caso, sin embargo. Me senté a su lado.

No dijo nada (por supuesto), pero, tampoco se levantó y se fue. Enterró el rostro en el libro, y nada más. Tal vez quería ignorar mi presencia. Tal vez su orgullo no la permitía levantarse e irse una segunda vez.

Apoyé las manos en la fría piedra y miré al cielo. Me pregunto qué estoy haciendo…

"_-¿Qué estás haciendo, Soul? Deja de perder el tiempo. Deberías…"_

-… ¿Por qué eres muda?-murmuré; la pregunta flotando en el aire.

Alzó la vista del libro. Colocó el marca páginas donde se había quedado y lo cerró. Puso cara de circunstancia.

-Q-quiero decir… ¿Siempre ha sido así o…?

Negó con la cabeza. No esperaba que me respondiera, siquiera hacerme caso, después de hacerle aquel feo ayer.

Cogió su libreta y escribió. Esperé pacientemente. Creo que era la primera vez que me tocaba a mí esperar una respuesta por parte de alguien más. Siempre eran los demás los que tenían que esperar una respuesta por mi parte… Como mis padres y Wes.

_-Tengo cáncer de garganta._

Las palabras se me atragantaron, aquellas que ella no era capaz de decir.

"_Cáncer…"_, no hubiera pensado…

El bolígrafo con el que escribía se removía inquieto en sus dedos.

-… ¿Tienes…cáncer?-aquellas palabras salieron con sorpresa.

Pareció meditar la respuesta, como si realmente tuviera que hacerlo.

"_¿En qué está pensando…?"_

_-Tenía_-la miré con confusión-_Siempre he estado enferma, desde pequeña, pero hace poco me operaron, pero, me removieron las cuerdas vocales… Y por ello, no puedo hablar. Solo emitir sonidos._

Su mirada se entristeció. Sus ojos esmeraldas se oscurecieron…

-…Pero, si puedes reír y gritar, no es tan malo, ¿no? A veces hay cosas que no pueden ser expresadas con palabras.

"_Qué bien sabes tú eso, ¿verdad, Soul?"_

Alzó la vista y me miró con sorpresa ante lo dicho.

-S-sí, bueno…-desvié la mirada, incómodo.

Aquello la hizo reír. Sí, realmente podía hacerlo… Tenía una bonita risa. Parecía la de una niña pequeña.

-Y, ¿cuántos años tienes?-pregunté.

Escribió.

_-¿Cuántos tienes tú?-_preguntó, a la defensiva.

-Dieciséis-respondí.

_-15._

-¿En serio? Pues pareces más pequeña. Ya sabes, por lo plana que estás y…

Me dio un golpe en la cabeza con su libro, lo que me recordó a la primera vez que nos vimos.

Me sobé la cabeza, molesto.

-Ey, pero, si no puedes hablar…-seguí hablando, obviando el golpe…-¿Por qué no has aprendido el lenguaje de signos, en vez de tener que escribir lo que quieres decir?

La pregunta pareció sorprenderla (o pillarla desprevenida), y me pregunté por qué. No era una pregunta tan rara ante este tipo de situaciones, ¿verdad?

Después de un rato, terminó por contestar.

_-Me gusta más escribir_-eso puedo entenderlo-_Y, además, si la otra persona con la que quiero hablar no entiende los signos, ¿de qué sirve?_

-Cierto-le di la razón.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Mi mirada estaba perdida en el cielo. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse… Tendría que encaminarme ya a casa, a no ser que quiera que Wes me dé otro de sus sermones…

Entonces, siento algo en mi brazo. Giro la cabeza. Es su mano. Pequeña y blanquecina, como una muñeca. Me está llamando la atención. Coloca su cuaderno delante de su cara, ocultándola, haciéndome una pregunta.

_-¿Por qué...sigues hablando conmigo si no te puedo "responder" como una persona normal?_

Su rostro levemente sonrojado detrás del cuaderno. ¿Le daba vergüenza hacer esa pregunta?

-Ey, pues yo te entiendo muy bien. Tu letra es perfectamente legible.

Enarcó las cejas.

_-¿Acaso eres idiota?_

-Una niña tan mona como tú no debería decir palabrotas.

Infló los mofletes, indignada.

_-¡No soy una niña!_-hizo los signos de exclamación exageradamente grandes, queriéndole dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Ja, ja, vale, vale-no pude evitar reír por la expresión de su cara-Culpa mía. No lo volveré a decir…

Entonces, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"_¿Me… he reído?"_

Me levanté del banco. Me miró con una interrogante en el rostro.

-…Es tarde. Tengo que irme.

Asintió con la cabeza. Seguía habiendo algo empañando su mirada… Ha tenido que sufrir…

"_No se puede vivir sin dolor. Pero… Tampoco sin felicidad, ¿verdad?"_

-…Ey, Maka-era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y ella también lo notó, porque me miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Sonreí-¿Qué te parece si somos amigos?-me miró con sorpresa poco disimulada, como si la estuviera proponiendo llevarla de viaje a la Luna (como si eso fuera más creíble)-Claro, a no ser que prefieras matarme neuronas con tus libros…-a golpes, claro.

Por un instante, me pareció ver que sus ojos se humedecían (oh, dios mío, ¿he hecho llorar a una chica?). Asintió efusivamente con la cabeza. Me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces… Ya nos veremos, Maka.

Escribió algo rápidamente.

_-Hasta luego, Soul._

*.*.*

-Soul, ¿se puede saber dónde andas perdiendo estos días el tiempo? Habrás hecho los deberes, ¿verdad? Y también tienes que estudiar… ¡No puedes pasarte todas las tardes por ahí fuera!

-Ey, tranquilo, Wes, que parece que te va a dar un ataque-me quité los zapatos en la entrada.

-¿Y de quién crees que sería la culpa si me diera?

Le miré meditabundo.

-Y bien, ¿dónde has estado?-me interrogó.

-… Con una amiga-si no respondía, no iba a dejarme en paz, y quiero darme una reparadora ducha de agua caliente…

Aquello le sorprendió.

-V-vaya… No esperaba…-se mostró un tanto turbado-¿Es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?

-No-me apresuré a descartarla.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué pasa?-le increpé-¿Ahora no puedo siquiera hacer nuevos amigos?

-No, es simplemente… Que me sorprende… Después de que dejaras de salir con Black Star y Tsubaki… No parecías acercarte a nadie. Nunca dijiste nada…

-Oh, vamos, Wes, no me vengas ahora con esto…-resoplé-Déjame en paz de una vez. Con quien esté o deje de estar es cosa mía.

-Soul, sabes perfectamente que…

Cerré la puerta del baño para no seguir escuchando. Eché el pestillo.

"_Deja de recordarme cosas que preferiría olvidar…"_

… Con que una nueva amiga, ¿eh? Espero que…esta vez…todo tenga un final feliz…

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Naturalmente, Soul no se esperaba que Maka Albarn fuera muda, por eso no supo cómo reaccionar… Sin embargo, la curiosidad y su personalidad le arrastraron a que se acercara más a ella… ¡Y terminando haciéndose amigos! (O.o) =P __¿Cómo irá esta nueva amistad? Y Soul sigue teniendo sus propios problemas internos… ¿Se enfrentará a ellos algún día?_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus comentarios!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	4. Palabra IV

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo no podría estar más feliz porque por fin he terminado mis exámenes!^^ Ahora solo queda esperar las notas… Pero, por el momento, va bien la cosa, y eso me ha animado para escribir este capi IV en un solo día! (bueno, vale, tenía escrito un poco… =P). Además, ahora, aparte de escribir, estoy aprovechando a leer libros__ (y manga), que antes solo tocaba los libros de texto… -.-_

_Muchísimas gracias por __leer los capis anteriores y por comentarlos! Me animan a seguir esta historia!_

_Bueno, pues espero que les guste este capi, que es un poco más largo que los anteriores._

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_Pd. __Silver Wing__, si estás leyendo esto, quisiera decirte lo agradecida que estoy por cómo has valorado mi trabajo (mis historias). Pienso que aún me queda un largo camino en esto de la escritura, pero quiero pensar que voy mejorando poco a poco, y que cada vez estoy más cerca de mi sueño. Muchas gracias^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra IV: "Deja de joder a los que ni siquiera pueden defenderse"**_

-Y, dime, Maka, ¿no vas al colegio? Como siempre pareces estar aquí sentada leyendo…

Esperé pacientemente la respuesta.

_-El hecho de que cuándo tú me ves esté aquí no implica que siempre esté aquí._

-Ja, ja. Tienes razón. ¿Y bien?

_-No, no voy al colegio._

-Es una pena… Se te ve como el tipo de chica que sería una rata de biblioteca y una empollona…

Me dio un Maka-chop.

Por convenio de los dos, debido a los ya-casi-frecuentes golpes con sus libros aterrizando en mi cabeza, se nos ocurrió la estúpida idea de darle nombre. ¿Y qué mejor que ese?

_-Pues siento decepcionarte_-sentenció, inflando los mofletes.

-Nah, qué va…-me sobé la cabeza-En realidad, te ahorras un montón de cosas…

"_Sí…Un montón de cosas…"_

_-¿Madrugar?_

Aquello me hizo reír.

-Sí, y no solo eso. Aunque, parece que ya madrugas, ¿no? Estás aquí muy temprano en la mañana.

_-Es relajante ver el mundo cuando está dormido._

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

Transcurrió un tiempo hasta que se decidió a volver a escribir.

_-Tengo una profesora particular._

-Oh, ¿va a tu casa?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya, así no tienes problemas de llegar tarde a ningún sitio…

Enarcó las cejas.

_-¿Quiere eso decir que tú sí los tienes, Soul?_

-Yo nunca dije eso. Aunque sí que hay veces en las que no querría ir allí…

_-¿Por qué?_

Me quedé mirando fijamente aquella sencilla pregunta constituida por dos palabras y signos de interrogación. ¿Por qué no había sido yo todavía capaz de responder con una respuesta razonable? Todas las respuestas que doy parecen excusas… Excusas para no decir lo que realmente siento por qué no sabría siquiera expresarlo en palabras. O porque me da miedo. Porque soy un cobarde. Porque tal vez estoy esperando a que alguien dé el primer paso por mí.

"_O a que alguien me dé un empujón para actuar…"_

Me golpeó ligeramente en el brazo con el boli y movió el cuaderno delante de mí, insistiendo en su pregunta (¿para qué escribirla más veces?). Además, aprovechaba al máximo las hojas de su libreta, y por ambas caras. A veces no sabía dónde me escribía la respuesta… Me perdía entre tantas vocales, consonantes y signos y una letra, en general, cuidada y redonda.

Su cara me mostraba que aún esperaba una respuesta.

-Ah… Por nada en especial. Ya sabes. Es odioso madrugar, dar clase en general… Sin contar con el estrés de los exámenes.

"Ah". Su boca se abrió un poco, y juraría que era eso lo que quería expresar. Parece que se lo creyó. Tampoco es como si mintiera al respecto…

Miré el cielo. No me hacía falta mirar la hora para saber que Wes estaría tirándose de los pelos hasta que llegue a casa para echarme uno de sus sermones sobre puntualidad.

-Bueno-me levanté del banco y me eché la mochila a los hombros-He de irme.

Agachó la mirada.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-le dije.

Alzó la mirada y asintió. Sonrió.

"_Una sonrisa alegre"_, sincera, sin ningún significado oculto. O, simplemente, no fingida.

-Hasta mañana entonces, Maka.

*.*.*

Se había convertido en una rutina. Salir de casa por la mañana con aspecto de zombi debido al sueño (incluso babeaba; solo me faltaba ir pidiendo cerebros a los viandantes que paseaban a sus chuchos), saludar a Maka, quien leía en el parque (tiene una media de tres días por libro), ir a clase, sufrir en silencio, salir de clase y hablar con Maka. Por primera vez, no por solo realmente querer salir de allí, quería que las clases terminaran rápido para poder ir a ver a Maka. Por estúpido que parezca…

-Soul-miré a Tsubaki y Black Star-¿Te vienes con nosotros a estudiar esta tarde en la biblioteca? Como se acercan los exámenes…

-No-negué con la cabeza-Lo siento. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Ahora era más fácil rechazar. Ahora había excusa. Una excusa creíble y buena. No tonterías de un chaval de dieciséis años herido.

En cuanto me vio, Maka sonrió y dejó su libro de lado para saludarme efusivamente con la mano. Quién hubiera pensado que era alguien tan activa en ese sentido.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo, al lado del banco (nunca a los estudiantes les ha importado que su mochila se ensuciara de tanto dejarla tirada por los suelos; más bien, desearían que desapareciera con sus kilos de más con ella), y me senté junto a ella, saludándola.

Me fijé en el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-Otro libro nuevo, ¿eh? ¿No te cansas de tanto leer?

Sonrió. Ante mi primera pregunta, asintió. Ante la segunda, negó.

_-A ti también te gustaría este libro._

-Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿De qué va…?

Compartíamos la afición por la lectura. Podíamos pasarnos horas hablando de libros. Era agradable. Nunca había tenido nadie con quien comentar mis propias opiniones respecto a ciertas historias, personajes, lugares… Todo se hacía más real al compartirlo con alguien. Y ese alguien, era Maka, y nadie más.

A ambos nos gustaban más las novelas de aventuras y fantasías, quizá porque era lo que menos se parecía a nuestra realidad, y cada uno tenía sus motivos para ello. Aunque ella no supiera los míos, aunque yo solo supusiera los suyos.

Se consume demasiado tiempo con los libros… Aunque nunca he pensado, ni por un momento, que fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

"_Debería estar estudiando"_, como estarían haciendo Tsubaki y Black Star…

Resoplé al pensar en ellos. Ahora pasaba menos tiempo con ellos. Debería proponerme hacer…

"_¿Qué?"_

Siento unos golpecitos en el brazo y veo que Maka me estaba diciendo algo.

_-Cuando termine el libro, si quieres, te lo puedo dejar._

-…Gracias. Aunque estoy bastante ocupado y saco poco tiempo para leer.

Se apresuró a escribir.

_-Ah, claro, tú vas al instituto._

La miré.

Podría jurar que lo decía como reproche, como si…me tuviera envidia. ¿Siempre se envidia aquello que no se tiene?

"_Sabes perfectamente que sí, Soul"_

-Sí, bueno… Tampoco es como si realmente quisiera ir…

"_Volviendo otra vez al mismo tema"_

Agradecí que ella misma volviera a cambiar el tema. Más bien, a retomar.

_-Aunque, en realidad, hay un libro en concreto que me gustaría que leyeras._

-¿Ah sí?-la miré con curiosidad-¿Qué libro?

Sonrió enigmáticamente.

_-Ya lo sabrás._

Supongo que lo decía porque no lo llevaba encima. ¿O es que me quería picar con la curiosidad…? Odio cuando la curiosidad puede conmigo.

_-Es un libro especial_-volvió a escribir.

-¿En qué sentido?

Puso cara misteriosa y esbozó una sonrisa divertida cuando su mano volvió a moverse sobre el papel.

_-Tal vez te lo diga cuando te lo leas._

-¿Cómo que "tal vez"? Eso no es justo.

Rió. Una de esas risas que uno le atribuiría a una niña de menor edad que ella, y que sin embargo, era imposible no esbozar una sonrisa al oírla. Era algo agradable de oír…

"_Además, es la única manera en que puedo "oírla" de verdad. Me pregunto cómo sonará, si llorara… Si gritara… ¿Puede hacerlo?"_

…Quiero oír su voz.

*.*.*

-Soul, ¿puedo hacerte una observación?

Enarqué las cejas.

-Si tiene que ver con mi comportamiento u horarios… No te molestes, Wes.

-Pues siento decir que tiene que ver con tu comportamiento-dijo Wes-Pero…-le daba exactamente igual lo que le había dicho, por lo que siguió hablando-Es algo… bueno.

Casi se me escapó una carcajada.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza con algo, Wes? ¿O tal vez estás practicando para cuando vengan padre y madre y les tendrás que hablar bien de mí para que no la tomen conmigo?

-En realidad, últimamente estás más agradable que de costumbre.

Le miré fijamente, un tanto alarmado.

-¿En qué? No he cambiado-espeté.

"_¿Por qué te asusta tanto el cambio, Soul?"_

Wes se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente, se te ve más feliz y menos irritante. Tal vez sean solo cosas mías. Deseo tan fervientemente que vuelvas a ser el de antes que…-no terminó la frase-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hoy de cena?

-…Me da igual, Wes, exactamente como todas las noches.

"_¿Qué ha cambiado, Soul?"_

*.*.*

No me podía creer que, desde hace tiempo, hubiera dormido más de dos horas seguidas. Todo un logro, sin duda. Pero, el tema es que voy un poco pillado de tiempo a clase.

Ando con paso apresurado dirección al Shibusen. No puedo llegar tarde…

Maka me saludó desde el banco del parque. Tenía su libreta en alto. Agudicé la vista pero sin aminorar el paso.

"Apresúrate o realmente llegarás tarde, dormilón", ponía.

No pude evitar sonreír de medio lado.

Al final, llegué a tiempo a clase. Es más, cuando entré en clase, Stein aún no había llegado.

Dejé la mochila al lado de mi sitio y me senté, resoplando, después de saludar. Ya estaba deseando que aquello acabara… E ir a hablar con Maka y decirla que no era dormilón, y que podía llegar tarde si me daba la gana; así frustraría un poco a Wes… Tal vez algún día de estos…

-Ey, tartamuda-alcé la vista y miré con desprecio a Hero, de la misma manera que él miraba a Chrona-Quítate de mi camino, estorbas.

Chrona tenía la mirada turbada. Ella intentaba no causar problemas (bastantes tenía ya de por sí), y sobre todo a Hero y su grupito, con las hermanas Thompson y Kid, el niñito mimado del director.

-Y-yo… Yo n-no… No esta…estaba en…

-Que te quites.

Hero le dio un empujón para apartarla y ésta trastabilló y aterrizó en el suelo, no sin antes golpearse con uno de los pupitres de clase en el costado y caer dolorida al suelo. Pequeños gemidos de dolor escapaban de su boca. Intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-Niñata torpe-y risas acompañando palabras crueles.

Entonces no pude evitar imaginarme a Maka en la misma situación. A un estúpido Hero llamando a Maka "muda", insultándola, molestándola, golpeándola.

La imagen fue tan desagradable que no lo pude aguantar.

Me levanté de golpe de mi asiento y me acerqué a Hero, quien reía junto a Patty y Liz.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa, Evans? No querrás ponerte en mi camino tú también, ¿verdad…?

Le di tal puñetazo en la cara que, junto con la sorpresa de mi acto, le hizo aterrizar en el suelo, donde antes había estado Chrona, que ahora yacía de pie observando la escena con fascinación y horror. Como toda la clase.

Hero se llevó la mano a la nariz. Sangraba.

-Joder, Evans, ¡casi me rompes la nariz!-si es que no estaba ya rota.

El puño me dolía, pero aun así lo alcé delante de mí y le miré con desprecio, que era como él acostumbraba a mirar a la gente que él consideraba diferente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pueden ser las personas como son…?

"_Estoy harto"_

-Deja de joder a los que ni siquiera pueden defenderse-le espeté-Si es que aprecies en algo esa mierda de cara que tienes. Deja de meterte con Makenshi.

-¿O qué?-se rió-¿Acaso quieres que también la clase la tome contigo?

-Eres tú el que la toma con todo el mundo, Hero.

Aquello le enfureció. Se levantó como pudo, intentando limpiarse la sangre que resbala por su mentón.

-No sabes lo que dices, Evans. Yo soy de los más populares del Shibusen. Tengo un montón de amigos que incluso pelearían a mi lado. ¿Y qué tienes tú, Evans? ¿Qué…?

Otro puñetazo aterrizó en su cara, pero su cuerpo no aterrizó en el suelo en aquella ocasión. Fue tal la liberación que sentía en aquellos momentos…

Hero apretó la mandíbula, y sus manos en forma de puños.

-¡Hijo de…!

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

Me giré y vi al profesor Stein en el umbral de la puerta de clase. Acababa de llegar (¿o llevaba allí más tiempo?). La clase se sumió en silencio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nadie va a tener la amabilidad de decirme por qué uno de mis alumnos está sangrando?

Hero explotó con rabia, literalmente.

-¡Evans me ha pegado!-exclamó-¡Ese estúpido de Evans me ha roto la nariz!

La mirada de Stein se clavó en mí.

-¿Es eso verdad?

-No lo voy a negar-aunque eso signifique…

-Muy bien. Evans, al despacho del director. Y usted-se dirigió a Hero-Vaya a la enfermería a que le vean esa nariz.

Dirigí una mirada a mis compañeros de clase. Ninguno decía nada. Evitaban mi mirada. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que alguien saliera a defenderme o a darme la razón? ¿Que me apoyaran? Pero entonces, vi la expresión del rostro de Chrona.

Nos dirigimos a la salida del aula. Hero sonreía.

-Ahora te caerá una buena, Evans. Te expulsarán, y yo me reiré de ti.

No dije nada y me encaminé al despacho del director.

Sinceramente, en aquel momento me daba exactamente igual que me expulsaran o no. Me daba igual. En aquel momento me sentía tan a gusto conmigo mismo que me daba igual que la mano se me estuviera poniendo roja y me doliera (todo hueso y carne y nada de cerebro, ese Hero), me daba igual que, a partir de ahora, seguramente la tomaran conmigo. Me daba igual, porque el haber visto la expresión de profundo agradecimiento de Chrona hacía que me sintiera mejor.

Acababa de cometer la estupidez que llevaba tiempo evitando hacer.

"_¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado, Soul?"_

-¡Evans!

Me detuve justo antes de llamar a la puerta del director. Miré con cara de circunstancia a Death the Kid. ¿Qué quería? ¿Rogarle a su papi que no me dejara volver a entrar al Shibusen por haber pegado a uno de los que creía amigos?

-¿Qué quieres?-le espeté.

Su rostro era serio, como lo era su voz.

-Stein me ha mandado para que te acompañe. Pero te has ido de clase antes de que lo hiciera.

Pasé de él y llamé a la puerta. Me tenían que tener controlado, o simplemente para que diera parte de lo que había hecho, ya que Kid era un testigo (como si hubiera cometido un crimen).

-Adelante~-se escuchó una voz ¿cantarina? desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y Kid la cerró tras nosotros.

-Oh, Kid, ¿qué haces aquí?-habló el director del Shibusen, Shinigami. Tenía aspecto imponente, sobre todo por la máscara que ocultaba su rostro y por vestir de negro. Pero hablaba de un modo peculiar.

-Vengo a informar que Soul Evans, aquí presente, ha agredido físicamente a un compañero de clase. Le manda Stein.

-Mm… ¿Agredido?

"_Sé perfectamente lo que he hecho. Y no pienso negarlo"_

-Dos puñetazos en la cara, señor-hablé.

Me miró con sorpresa. Venga, expúlsame de una maldita vez.

-Mm… Entonces me temo que tendré que expulsarte, Soul Evans, porque es una falta muy grave… Por lo pronto, una semana…

¿Cuánto debía pegar a Hero para que me expulsaran definitivamente?

-Padre-habló entonces Kid, recordándome a mí o a Wes cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestro propio padre-En realidad, Evans agredió a Hero porque este estaba molestando a una compañera de clase, Chrona Makenshi.

Le miré no sin poca sorpresa. Death the Kid, que se suponía que era amigo de ese insufrible de Hero, ¿me estaba defendiendo?

-¿Lo hizo por defender a alguien?

-Así es.

-¿Y Hero agredió a Soul?

-No.

-Mm…-el director de Shibusen se quedó pensativo-No fue un buen comportamiento el de Hero, pero tampoco lo es el arreglar las cosas con violencia.-suspiró-Me temo que tendré que expulsarte, Soul Evans-es lo más normal…-Serás expulsado mañana.

Le miré fijamente.

-¿Solo un día?

-¿Acaso quieres que sean más?

-Yo no he dicho eso…

-Bien, pues aquí tienes tu amonestación-me dio un papel con su firma-Enséñasela a tus padres, y ellos sabrán qué hacer respecto a tu comportamiento. Y ahora, volved a clase. El día acaba de empezar.

-Sí. Gracias-me sentí en el deber de decirlo.

Salimos de la estancia. Miré a Kid.

-¿Por qué me has defendido?-inquirí.

Se encaminó a clase. No me miró cuando contestó.

-No es que te haya defendido o no. Simplemente, constato un hecho. Tú le pegaste para defenderla. No hay más verdad que esa.

-… ¿Debo darte las gracias?

Se detuvo, y yo lo hice con él. Me miró, con una mirada que nunca antes le había visto a Death the Kid.

-…En realidad, debería ser yo quien te diera las gracias.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Por defenderla.

-¿Mm?

Pero no dijo nada más. Cortó el contacto visual y llegamos a clase.

-A vuestros sitios-nos instó Stein.

Lo hicimos en silencio, mientras la clase murmuraba. Hero tenía la nariz con una gasa y esparadrapo, pero parece que no la tenía rota (estaría vendada o le habrían llevado al hospital).

Y nadie dijo nada. La clase siguió como normalmente. Como si…

"_Como si nada hubiera pasado, una vez más"_

*.*.*

Con un suspiro de cansancio, por fin, escuché la campana que indicaba que las clases habían finalizado por hoy. Recogí mis cosas y salí de clase. Pero, antes de hacerlo, alguien me detuvo.

Miré a Black Star con algo de consternación, sin poder evitarlo. Él, en cambio, me sonrió y alzó el pulgar en alto.

-Ya era hora de que alguien le partiera la cara a ese idiota de Hero.

Me maravillé por cómo, con ese simple gesto y frase, me daba su apoyo. La sonrisa de Tsubaki, a su lado, también le corroboró, y otras miradas silenciosas de compañeros. Me contuve de sonreír o que se me humedecieran los ojos de la emoción. ¿Cuánta falta me hacía que alguien me dijera eso, con una sonrisa en la cara?

Salí de clase con la cabeza alta, con una gran satisfacción en el cuerpo.

"_Por una vez, he hecho algo bien, ¿verdad?"_

A la salida del Shibusen, vi a Chrona, que parecía estar esperando a algo o alguien.

Pasé a su lado y entonces su voz temblorosa me detuvo.

-E-esto…-me giré y la miré. Ella, hizo una reverencia-¡M-muchísimas… muchísimas g-gracias p-por…por defen…defenderme… Por…defender…a-a…a a-alguien como yo…

Esperé a que alzara la vista.

-No ha sido nada-dije-No soportaba la idea de cómo ese imbécil te trataba. Siento no haber hecho nada antes. En realidad, todo el mundo debería…

-P-pero… Solo lo h-hiciste… tú…-la miré con sorpresa-E-eres el p-primero…y único… q-que hace a-algo así…por…por mí…

Me obligué a sonreír.

-Uno es como es. Y no puede obligarse a cambiar porque lo digan los demás. Uno debe cambiar porque realmente quiere hacerlo. Y porque puede hacerlo.

-…L-lo s-siento… P-por mi culpa… t-también… T-te han… e-expul…expulsado.

-Nah, no te preocupes. Así no tendré que ver la cara de Hero por un día… Pero, anímate. Y, aprende a responder a aquellas personas que se meten contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza y musitó otro "gracias".

Es cierto que irritaba un poco lo que le costaba hablar, pero al menos podía hacerlo. Pensé en Maka, y en cómo ella solo podía comunicarse mediante palabras escritas…

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Nos vemos tras mi expulsión.

*.*.*

-Ey, Maka.-me miró-¿Te apetece hacer algo especial mañana o ir a algún sitio?

Me miró con confusión y sorpresa. Escribió.

_-¿Te refieres después de tus clases?_

Negué con la cabeza.

-No. Es que me han expulsado mañana.

Se alarmó y escribió apresuradamente, lo que deformó un poco su letra tan cuidada.

_-¿¡Cómo que te han expulsado!_

-…No te preocupes. No es nada serio. Solo lo he hecho algo que consideraba justo…

Me miró con ojos preocupados.

_-¿Están bien?_

-Perfectamente. Y bien, ¿quieres que hagamos mañana algo?

Maka sonrió con sorna.

_-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Soul Evans?_

-Mm… Podría considerarse así.

Aquello la hizo sonrojarse y a mí sonreír. Era tan mona cuando se sonrojaba o se mostraba perturbada por mis bromas…

Se quedó pensativa un momento y después escribió en su libreta. Sonrió ampliamente enseñándome su respuesta.

_-¿Qué te parecería ir a la playa?_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Parece que Soul y Maka se llevan muy bien, se entienden, y tal ayuda el hecho de que compartan gustos^^ Wes sigue siendo el hermano mayor pesado =P Pero que conoce a su hermano pequeño mejor de lo que Soul cree… Y… A ver, ¿quién está de acuerdo con Soul de que ya era hora de partirle la cara a Hero?*levanta la mano* Sí, lo sé, las cosas no se arreglan con la violencia… Pero hay veces que las personas actúan así, solo para sentirse mejor, por hacer algo que creen correcto, o porque en ese momento son incapaces de pensar en otra cosa. En tal caso, me siento orgullosa de que Soul haya defendido a Chrona^^ Y que Black Star, Tsubaki y algunos compañeros le apoyaran, aunque fuera en silencio… Y qué hay de Kid? A qué viene esa actitud? Y, ¿cita entre Soul y Maka? XD_

_Si quieren saber más, plis, dejen sus comentarios!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	5. Palabra V

_Hola! Cómo están? A mí, si no me estresan con exámenes (que ya es decir), me estresan a base de mandarme trabajos y más trabajos, y de grupo, además, que es más difícil de organizar… Al menos, estoy con amigos^^ Y aunque la mayoría de los días están nublados (no me disgusta), no llueve (al menos no mucho)._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron los capis anteriores y comentaron! Me animan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de que debería estar aprendiéndome mi parte para una exposición oral en vez de estar escribiendo esto ahora__… -.- =P_

_Y ya son cinco los capítulos con este de aquí!^^_

_Espero que les guste y, disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra V: Día de expulsión en la playa con una chica, su cuaderno y su cometa**_

-¿A… la playa?-dije, perplejo-Pero si no hace tiempo para bañarse… ¿Acaso quieres pillar un resfriado?-intenté ser práctico y razonable ante la propuesta de Maka de querer ir a la playa conmigo el día que tenía libre (porque me habían expulsado por pegar a un gilipollas).

Negó con la cabeza, un tanto efusivamente. Escribió.

_-Ir a la playa no implica el tener que bañarse, i-dio-ta._-separó las sílabas de la última palabra, queriendo resaltarlas, probablemente.

-¿Y qué propones hacer?

Se encogió de hombros.

_-Ya se me ocurrirá algo… _

-Pero…-me seguía pareciendo un poco tontería, ya que podríamos ir a cualquier otro sitio…

_-Además… Hace mucho que no voy a la playa…_

Ante esas palabras, y el rostro melancólico que presentaba, fui incapaz de decirla que no. Suspiré.

-Está bien… Iremos a la zona costera de Death City.

Los ojos de Maka se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente, como una niña a la que le regalan un caramelo por haberse portado bien (o como los perros obedientes).

Pero entonces, pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y me lo "dijo".

_-Pero… ¿No tendrías que quedarte en casa si estás expulsado?_

Un "pequeño" detalle que no podía obviar. Además, si mis padres saben que me han expulsado… Y más por un acto de violencia…

-No te preocupes-me limité a decir-Lo tengo todo controlado.

"_Y eso es lo que se suele decir cuando no se tiene ni puta idea de cómo va el asunto…"_

Bravo, Soul. Ahora ni siquiera eres original para las mentiras.

*.*.*

Me levanté antes de lo normal para pillar algo de comida para llevarme a la playa. No habíamos hablado de a qué hora volveríamos… Pero, yo tenía claro que tenía que volver a la hora en la que se supone que tengo que llegar a casa cuando salgo del Shibusen.

Justo cuando me metía un par de zumos en la mochila (los libros los había escondido en el armario de mi habitación; hoy no tenía por qué llevarlos ni nadie por qué saber que no los llevo), apareció Wes en la cocina.

Solté la mochila y saqué el brick de leche. Aquí entraban en juego mis dotes de actor y mentiroso (espero no ser un negado; tengo bastante práctica, por desgracia).

Wes me miró sorprendido.

-Vaya… No esperaba que realmente fueras capaz de madrugar.

-Me levanto a mi hora-repliqué, mientras cogía un vaso para servirme la leche-No es mi culpa ahora el levantarme antes que tú y que me toque prepararme mi propio desayuno.

-No estaría mal, para variar-dijo.

-Pues aquí me tienes.

Desayunamos como solíamos hacer. Así es como tenía que ser. No podía permitirme ningún movimiento sospechoso o la habría cagado. Ni siquiera le había enseñado a Wes la notificación de Shinigami. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido un estúpido.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué desperdiciar el día fuera y pasar el mal trago de los nervios por no saber si iba a ser pillado o no? Intenté pensar en una respuesta coherente. ¿Por ver a Maka? ¿Tantas ganas tenía? Tal vez fuera simplemente porque no quería que mis padres me sermonearan… En cualquier caso…

-Me voy.-anuncié.

-Que te vaya bien.

"_Mejor que cualquier otro día de diario, seguro, hermanito"_, me callé el comentario, por supuesto.

-¡Maka!

Ella ya se encontraba esperándome sentada en el banco de siempre, pero, en esta ocasión, no había un libro en sus manos. Llevaba una gran mochila a la espalda (¿se puede saber qué demonios lleva ahí?) y una amplia sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Llevaba sandalias, a diferencia de los días anteriores, y le podía ver los blancos piececitos que tenía (¿por qué me iba a molestar en fijarme en ellos?). Resoplé. Realmente, parece que hay algo mal conmigo. Tal vez la estupidez de Hero sea contagiosa. No debería haberle tocado. Ahora estoy condenado…

Se apresuró a acercarse a mí, con aquel mastodonte a la espalda.

-Esto… Maka… Esa mochila…

Sacó su libreta y un bolígrafo.

_-Solo llevo lo "estrictamente" necesario._

-Ya…-lo dejé estar-¿Tienes ganas de ir?

Asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, sonriendo. No me podía creer que fuera tan fácil hacerla feliz… ¿Por qué no hay más gente como ella, que tan solo por pequeñas cosas, es capaz de apreciarlas y alegrarse por ellas? Sin esperar dar nada a cambio… ¿Cuál es el precio de las cosas?

Entonces, me quité el jersey del uniforme. Maka se alarmó, lo pude ver en su cara. Garabateó algo a toda prisa, lo que deformó su letra.

_-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?_

-Creo que es bastante evidente-guardé el jersey en la mochila-No podía salir de casa sin el uniforme y no parecer terriblemente sospechoso. Y ahora sería de idiotas el no quitármelo. Además, estaba pasando calor.

Maka guardó silencio (por supuesto). Me quité los pantalones; ella miró a otro lado, para dar paso a otros pantalones. Sonreí con sorna.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas verme en paños menores?

Me dio un Maka-chop y me sacó la lengua. Empezó a andar, dirección a la parada de autobús que nos llevaría a nuestro destino.

-Eso duele…-mascullé, sobándome la cabeza.

Bajé la mano. Me la miré. Aún estaba un poco roja debido a los puñetazos que le estampé a Hero en la cara. Recordé la primera vez que pegué a alguien con estas mismas manos… Una manos más pequeñas… Un corazón más vulnerable…

_-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!-clamó-¿¡Acaso no éramos amigos!_

_-¡Precisamente por eso! Por eso…"_

...

Maka me dio golpecitos en el brazo. Me miró con curiosidad.

-Bueno…-fingí una sonrisa-¿Nos vamos?

Por toda respuesta, sonrió.

*.*.*

En realidad, no era mala idea lo de ir a la zona costera de Death City. Por allí no habría gente que me pudiera reconocer y decirme "¿Tú no deberías estar en el colegio…?"

El suave traqueteo del autobús me adormecía. Maka miraba emocionada por la ventanilla, como si nunca hubiera montado en un insulso autobús o nunca hubiera visto la vida pasar a través de un cristal.

Bostecé. Ahora… Creo que estaríamos teniendo química… Espero no perderme mucha explicación, porque luego para los exámenes… Nah, seguro que termino haciendo chuletas porque me es prácticamente imposible estudiar para aprobar. ¿Qué le voy a hacer si soy un negado? Tengo cosas más "importantes" en que pensar que saber formular química orgánica… Mi profesor y mis padres (y Wes) se "escandalizarían" al respecto.

Maka chascó los dedos, y me hizo mirarla. Me enseñó su cuaderno.

_-Todavía no veo el mar. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?_

Me obligué a mirar por la ventanilla para situarme. Aquella tienda, aquella esquina…

-…Creo que solo un par de paradas más.

_-¡Qué bien!_

Supongo que casi tres cuartos de hora en autobús se hacían bastante pesados. Yo habría aprovechado para dar una cabezada, pero mi compañera de asiento no me dejó, y eso que había ciertos sonidos que no era capaz de hacer…

No se veía el mar a causa de los edificios, pero sabía exactamente qué parada era (si no, habríamos desistido ante la idea de ir, ya que Maka tampoco sabía ir…), porque solía venir a pasar el rato aquí hace unos años… Ah… Qué tiempos aquellos…

"_Pareces un viejo cascarrabias, Soul"_, quizá lo sea.

-La siguiente es la nuestra-anuncié.

Maka pegó un pequeño brinco en el asiento y me obligó a levantarme para que ella pudiera salir y darle al botón rojo de "Stop". No pude evitar sonreír al verla tan emocionada. Parecía tan solo una niña… Y yo, ¿un viejo cascarrabias?

El autobús se detuvo con un chirrido y las puertas se abrieron y nos apeamos. Éste no tardó en perderse por entre edificios…

Entonces sentí algo en mi mano y me sobresalté. Vi la mano de Maka tomando la mía. La miré. Su rostro resplandecía.

"Va-mos_", _me pareció entender que articulaban sus labios.

Y me arrastró a mí y su mochila de seguramente varios kilos al paseo marítimo.

Su mano soltó la mía, y sentí mi mano inútil. Se acercó a la barandilla y empezó a hacer aspavientos extraños. La arena, el mar, frente a nosotros. Inspiré hondo. Olía a sal y humedad… ¿Cuánto hacía que no venía aquí? Ya ni siquiera vengo en vacaciones de verano con mi familia… Normalmente nos vamos a otro sitio o a ninguno, depende cómo se dé la cosa… (No depende de mí, claro). Algunas veces me había ido con Black Star a algún lado…

Maka sacó su cuaderno y escribió.

_-¡Huele a sal!_

"_Ha pensado lo mismo que yo"_

-Claro… ¿Qué esperabas? El agua del mar es salada. ¿Cómo quieres que vuelva?

Intenté molestarla, pero parecía tan encantada de ver aquella masa de agua ondear que no pareció importarle lo más mínimo lo que le dijera.

-¿Vamos?

Con los zapatos en la mano, la arena fría acarició mi piel. Allí, al no haber edificios que taparan, la brisa fresca era constante, pero no tenía realmente frío… El sol calentaba, poco, pero lo hacía. Maka soltó lastre (entiéndase por mochila, sandalias y cuaderno), y fue corriendo hasta la propia orilla, donde (dado que llevaba falda), se mojó los pies y empezó a chapotear, feliz.

"_Sí, como una niña…"_, ¿dónde quedó mi yo de hace años…? Mis ganas de disfrutar y reír por tonterías…

Maka me hacía gestos con la mano, para que me acercara, y así lo hice, después de dejar mis cosas al lado de las suyas. Por suerte, no había casi gente a aquellas horas… Solo algún corredor o paseantes… Nadie bañándose, claro.

Me pregunto por qué será el que no me divierto igual que ella con un poco de agua… Por qué no me emociono tanto al ver aquella gran masa azul que se perdía en el horizonte…

Terminé por sacar mi toalla y sentarme en ella. ¿Estará Chrona bien…? Más le vale al maldito de Hero, y a sus secuaces, las hermanas Thompson, haber aprendido la lección y dejar a la pobre chica en paz…

Maka se acercó a donde me encontraba, un tanto mojada por aquí y por allí… Sobre todo piernas, brazos y pelo… Algunas partes de su ropa se le pegaban a la piel…

Sacudí la cabeza. Me fijo en demasiadas cosas…

Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a rebuscar en su mochila.

-Ey, ¿se puede saber qué…?

Sacó un montón de comida. Mi estómago, como advertido por lo que veía, rugió hambriento, lo que la hizo reír.

_-¡A comer! Y no te dejes nada, ¿eh?_

-No hacía falta que me trajeras comida a mí también…

Se encogió de hombros.

_-La he hecho yo. Espero que te guste._

Cogí un trozo.

-… ¿No estará envenenada, verdad?

Me dio un Maka-chop y empezó a comer. Yo también lo hice, al final. Me mostré sorprendido.

-Vaya, está rico-comenté.

Maka enarcó una ceja y puso una cara de "Por supuesto. ¿Qué te esperabas si fui yo quien lo hizo?". Modestia aparte.

Después de comer y recoger, nos tumbamos un rato al sol, haciendo la digestión. Después de comer, a mí siempre me entraba una modorra… Y me daba sueño… Pero entonces, cuando creí que podría darme una buena siesta, Maka se levantó, la oí trastear con algo (seguramente la mochila) y me obligué a abrir los ojos y verla de pie frente a mí, con una gran cometa entre las manos.

Me quedé mirando lo que ahora yacía en sus manos. Bostecé y volví a cerrar los ojos, pero Maka me dio unas pataditas en los pies. Resoplé y me incorporé.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a volar esa cometa?-pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y se puede saber-miré su mochila abierta-cómo demonios has metido una cometa ahí?

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Suspiré.

-Nunca antes he volado una cometa, te aviso.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Me dio la cometa para tener las manos libres para escribir.

_-Tan solo tienes que sujetar la cometa por encima de tu cabeza y cuando yo te diga, la sueltas. ¿De acuerdo?_

-Está bien…

Dejó el cuaderno y cogió el hilo, que empezó a desenrollarse a medida que ella se alejaba de donde me encontraba. Alcé la cometa.

Me llamó la atención con una mano y solté la cometa que era de un hortera color amarillo y rojo, para mi gusto. Demasiado vistosa.

La cometa se alzó, y gracias a la brisa que hacía, ondeó en el cielo sin problemas, como las olas del mar lo hacían justo debajo.

Maka no paraba de dar vueltas y correr mientras miraba eclipsada la cometa. ¿Cuánto hacía que no disfrutaba de un día así? ¿Cuántas veces ha estado sola, sin poder "hablar" con nadie? ¿Sin nadie con quien pasar el rato…?

-Maka, si sigues corriendo así y dando vueltas, vas a acabar cayéndote-pero parecía no escucharme-Maka…

Entonces, en ese momento pensé en la expresión "Si antes lo digo, antes ocurre", porque justo en ese momento, Maka tropezó y cayó de culo al suelo. Espero que la arena haya amortiguado un poco…

Me apresuré a llegar a su lado.

Pequeños quejidos escapaban de su boca, pero parecía estar bien, obviando que el gran hilo de la cometa estaba enmarañado por todo su cuerpo. Se sentó e intentó quitárselo, pero creo que solo lo empeoraba.

Me senté frente a ella.

-Anda, estate quieta. Ya me ocupo yo.

A pesar de que infló los mofletes al principio, indignada, como una niña pequeña, se quedó quieta. Juraría que estaba pensando "Yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma", pero no puso objeciones de ningún modo.

Mis manos, mientras retiraban hilo, tocaron su cabello, todavía algo húmedo, sus brazos, blancos como la porcelana, su espalda, recta y firme, su rostro…

"…"

-…Ya está-murmuré.

Ella sonrió y gesticuló mucho para que entendiera el "Gracias" que sus labios dijeron con palabras silenciosas.

Por un instante, no nos movimos de donde estábamos, el uno sentado enfrente del otro, mirándonos fijamente. Maka se giró entonces para mirar al mar, y yo la imité. El sol se empezaba a ocultar, bajando en el horizonte, como queriendo darse un chapuzón de agua fría…

"_¿Cuánto más he de esperar por una respuesta que no llegará si no se formula la pregunta?"_

-…Maka.

Se giró para mirarme. Incliné el rostro y la besé. Un simple roce de labios, que me hizo tiritar (¿o era el frío?). Cuando me separé de ella caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, y pensé que me pegaría o algo, pero parecía tan sorprendida que no se movió, ni un ápice.

Me sonrojé débilmente y me levanté inmediatamente, sorprendido por mi propia conducta.

-B-bueno… Se está haciendo tarde… Será mejor que nos vayamos…

Y sin decir nada, Maka agachó la cabeza y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Una vez más, la imité.

Tanto la espera del autobús como el viaje en autobús se hicieron en silencio. Ni yo hablaba ni ella escribía. Era incómodo, sumamente incómodo, pero como sabía que yo tenía la culpa no fui capaz de decir nada. De todas formas…

"_¿Por qué la he besado?"_

Al bajar del vehículo, anduvimos juntos hasta aquel parque que nos había reunido por primera vez. Ahí era donde nos íbamos a separar. Nuestro paso se detuvo. ¿Qué decir?

-Mm… Bueno…-empecé a decir, pero no supe continuar. Ella lo hizo por mí.

_-¿Te has divertido hoy conmigo en la playa?_

Me sorprendió un tanto la pregunta, pero no por ello era extraña, ¿no?

-Claro-respondí-En realidad… Hacía tiempo que no me divertía así…

"_¿Cuánto tiempo?"_

Me sentí aliviado al verla sonreír.

_-¡Yo también!_

… ¿Debería olvidarse aquel gesto que hice casi inconscientemente?

-Me alegro-dije de corazón.

_-¿Nos vemos mañana?_

-…Claro.

_-¡Pues hasta mañana!_

Y, con paso apresurado, se alejó de allí. Me quedé mirando durante unos instantes el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido…

"_¿Qué pasa conmigo?"_

¿Qué hacía ahí parado, como un idiota que parece buscar algo que ha perdido? Tenía que darme prisa en ponerme el uniforme encima, volver a casa antes de que Wes me diga algo al respecto, no levantar sospechas porque, en realidad, debería haber estado en casita debido a la expulsión, y sin embargo he pasado el día de expulsión en la playa con una chica, su cuaderno y su cometa. Y eso sin contar que, aunque me costara creerlo, la había besado, y seguía sin saber exactamente por qué. ¿Por qué? Pero, no se suponía que…

"_¿No se suponía que a mí me gustaba otra persona?"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Soul es un chico malo y se pasa el día de expulsión por ahí XD (niños, los chicos buenos no deberían imitarle XD). A pesar de su edad, Maka parece una niña… No, es que simplemente sabe apreciar las cosas, por pequeñas que sean, y alegrarse por ello^^ Mar, arena, comida made-in-__Maka (XD), cometa y… ¿beso? O.o Alguien se lo esperaba? XD No sé si ha quedado un poco extraño… Pero, al narrar Soul, si ni él mismo sabe por qué lo ha hecho, ¿cómo expresarlo? =P Y al próximo día Soul ya vuelve a clase…_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus comentarios!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	6. Palabra VI

_Hola! __Cómo están? Aquí vuelve la medio desaparecida de mí, sufriendo las consecuencias del calor (me derrito… Quiero un helado!), y el estrés y contracción de cuello debido al estudio y los exámenes. Apenas tengo tiempo para nada… Hace tiempo que no leo. Lo echo de menos T-T. Pero siempre que puedo dedico algo de tiempo a escribir, y por eso aquí está el capi VI^^ Aunque últimamente mis fics (en general) no están recibiendo tantos reviews… Espero que solo sea una época de vacas flojas XD (no será porque mis historias ya no interesan tanto, verdad…?)_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, solo que gracias por leer y comentar, y que espero que les guste y disfruten con este nuevo capi!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra VI: Pensar sobre cosas serias no va conmigo**_

-Buenos días, Wes.

Wes me dirigió una mirada indiscreta.

-¿Tienes fiebre, o es que realmente eres capaz de ser agradable por las mañanas?

-… ¿Quieres que te conteste a eso?-dije, metiéndome una cucharada de leche con cereales a la boca. Sentía un agujero en el estómago debido al hambre. O tal vez se debiera a los nervios acumulados de ayer.

"_Ayer…"_

Ayer, que estaba expulsado y debía quedarme quietecito en mi casa, fui a pasar el día en la playa con Maka. Pasar un buen rato. Olvidarme de muchas cosas. No sé por qué demonios tuve que besarla. Eso no entraba dentro de mis planes del día, ¿verdad?

"_No lo pienses más"_

-Me voy.

*.*.*

Por un instante, temí mirar en dirección al parque, dirección a aquel banco que parecía formar parte de la vida de Maka. Pero ella no estaba. Me pregunté por qué. No es que estuviera enfadada, o molesta conmigo, ¿verdad? A pesar de lo que pasó, al final, nos despedimos como si nada hubiera pasado… Y ella me dijo que…

Sacudí la cabeza.

"_Tal vez solo fueron mentiras escritas que son más fáciles de hacer creer porque no hace falta saber mentir, solo cambiar la expresión del rostro"_

Maka y yo somos amigos. No hay razón para mentir. Ni tampoco para decir la verdad. Todo es más fácil con el silencio. El silencio otorga. Con un simple gesto, se puede mostrar un mundo.

"_¿Qué haces "pensando" a primera hora de la mañana, Soul?"_… ¿Aburrirme? Pensar sobre cosas serias no va conmigo.

-Soul.

Me giré.

Tsubaki me sonreía. Black Star se encontraba a su lado.

-Buenos días-dije. Me resultó extraño, y eso que tan solo había pasado un día desde que les "saludé". Parecía que había pasado un año… O varios. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que nosotros…?

"_No lo pienses más"_

-¿Qué tal ayer?-me preguntó Tsubaki con esa educación que solo parecía tener ella, con amabilidad sumada-Me sentí mal porque te expulsaran… Te he cogido notas de las clases de ayer.

Me azaré.

-N-no…No tenías que haberte molestado.

-No es molestia-sonreía-Te las doy luego en clase, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ya estoy deseando ver la cara de ese estúpido de Hero cuando te vea hoy… ¡Poco más y le dejas sin nariz!-Black Star reía-Ayer no hacía más que maldecirte y llamarte de todo.

Puse cara de circunstancias.

-Ya… Lo supongo.

Podría pasar por una conversación usual y trivial de amigos. Pero la realidad era un "tanto" diferente. Amigos. Esa incomodidad que se instaló hace unos años seguía presente, como una barrera invisible que nos separaba inevitablemente. Inexorablemente. Y, después de todo, sigo culpándome por el hecho de que creo que fui yo el que puso el primer cimiento a la barrera. Luego Black Star y yo la terminamos juntos. Tsubaki tal vez no sea del todo consciente de ello. A pesar de que…

-B-buenos…d-días…

Temblando, Chrona parecía haber sacado un coraje que parecía no tener en años. Me alegré por ella. Espero que ese maldito de Hero se haya cortado la lengua… (y brazos y piernas para no hacer zancadillas ni tirar papelitos).

-Hola-respondí. Tsubaki y Black Star también lo hicieron.

Me preparé psicológicamente para entrar en clase. Tranquilidad ante todo. No colará otro puñetazo o patada por mi parte en la cara y/o huevos de Hero sin que me expulsen más días y llegue a oídos de Wes, o peor, de mis padres. Todo sería más fácil si gente así no existiera… ¿Es egoísta pensar así?

Ya no llevaba nada en su nariz puntiaguda. Pero parecía un poco hinchada. Parecía un payaso, aunque, realmente lo era. Me mordí la lengua para no echarme a reír.

-Vaya, ¡mira quién ha vuelto!-exclamó, altivo-¿Qué? ¿Dispuesto a que mierda como tú no vuelva a pisar el colegio, Evans?

"_¿Cómo puede haber gente que le guste provocar, insultar de esa manera y querer humillar? No lo entiendo… De verdad que no lo entiendo…"_

Inspiré hondo y respondí. Como suelo hacer. Con Wes. Con casi todos. Con idiotas como él.

-¿Dispuesto a que te parta la cara otra vez, Hero?

-Tú…-Hero iba a empezar otra salmodia de insultos, pero alguien le detuvo.

-Hero-la mirada de Kid era indescifrable-Cállate.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Tú empezaste. Deja de comportarte como un imbécil.

"_Joder, niñito de papá, ¡bien dicho!"_, parece que, al final, Kid no es "tan" como Hero o las hermanas Thompson, que estaban ocupadas comentando cuán horrible venía hoy Chrona y de cómo se le ocurría "intentar" saludarlas…

-A vuestros sitios-Stein entró en clase dando vueltas a su tornillo; sonrió macabramente al verme.-Bienvenido de nuevo, Evans. Espero que no vuelva a causar problemas. ¿Lo ha entendido?

No le di el gusto de contestarle.

*.*.*

A pesar de todo, sí que me esperaba que, prácticamente todos, me hicieran el vacío. No querían tener que ver nada conmigo. Lo entendería. Creo. ¿Es peor tener a Hero en tu contra? ¿Y a las hermanas Thompson? Kid ni siquiera hace nada… ¿Por qué está con ellos, en primer lugar?

"_Me siento solo"_, ¿era mejor la situación antes de aquel incidente? No estoy seguro… Pero la sensación incómoda y el desasosiego están perfectamente presentes… Todo sería más fácil si…

"_Maka estuviera aquí"_

… ¿Qué me hace cambiar de opinión frente a todo? Antes, pensaba que era mejor no llamar la atención, para no ser despreciado como lo soy ahora. Y sin embargo, me levanté y alcé el puño en contra del mal, como si de un burdo héroe se tratara (desde luego, "Hero" no es el "héroe" aquí). Antes pensaba que era mejor estar solo. Sería más fácil. Podría escribir siempre que quisiera. Nadie preguntaría. Nadie indagaría. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora quiero tener a alguien a mi lado? ¿Por qué _ella_? Joder, ¿qué demonios pasa conmigo…?

"_Necesito escribir"_

Mi mano se mueve casi automáticamente escribiendo palabras sin sentido en una hoja en blanco. Dejo de escribir y me quedo mirando la hoja. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde está lo que ha habido siempre?

"_Lo que necesitas, Soul, es verla, ¿no crees?"_

Arranqué la hoja del cuaderno.

*.*.*

-Maka.

La llamo en la distancia.

A pesar de estar enfrascada en la lectura, alza la vista, me ve, sonríe, y empieza a hacer aspavientos, supuse que a modo de saludo.

Pero, entonces arruga la nariz y empieza a toser. Siento nauseas por cómo tose. Su pecho se contrae una y otra vez, y parece resentida, porque una de sus manos (la otra en la boca, como si con eso pudiera evitar toser) se agarraba fuertemente las costillas. Parecía que se asfixiaba. Me alarmé.

-Maka… ¿Estás bien?-llegué y me puse frente a ella, pero ella seguía tosiendo.- ¿Qué…?

¿Darla golpecitos en la espalda era una opción? No lo veía muy claro…

Entonces, poco a poco, las tosidas se hicieron más débiles y terminaron con una Maka un tanto sonrojada por el esfuerzo, y con los ojos brillantes debido a que se encontraban húmedos.

-¿E-estás bien?-pregunté.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Cogió su cuaderno y un bolígrafo y escribió.

_-Suele pasarme. No te preocupes._

Con una respuesta así, precisamente no podía quedarme tranquilo.

-Esos ataques de tos… ¿Te dan, aun habiendo sido operada?

Su mirada se volvió dulce y amarga (sí, una extraña mezcla; me pregunto a qué sabría) y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Asintió ante mi pregunta.

No quise seguir preguntando. Pensé que, de ser yo, a mí tampoco me gustaría que me preguntaran sobre mí, sobre algo de lo que no querría hablar. Opté por callar. A veces, es la mejor opción de todas.

Resoplé.

"_-Vaya, ¡mira quién ha vuelto!-exclamó, altivo-¿Qué? ¿Dispuesto a que mierda como tú no vuelva a pisar el colegio, Evans?"_

Quiero esconderme bajo un pedrusco del campo, ante la imposibilidad de que la tierra me tragara (la primera opción tampoco era plausible, pero aun así). Parezco un maldito crío pensando así…

"_¿Y qué eres, Soul?"_, pensar sobre cosas serias no va conmigo, desde luego.

Golpecitos en el brazo. Desvío la mirada. Leo.

_-¿Un mal día en el instituto?_-¿Tendría mala cara? ¿Qué cara tenía?

Sonrió con algo de malicia.

_-Claro, ahora eres uno de los malotes de tu clase, ¿no?_

Rió. Tosió un poco. Solo un poco. La sonrisa siguió presente.

Sonreí. Un poco. Solo un poco.

-…Podría decirse-contesté.

Se me quedó mirando durante unos instantes, como queriendo leerme la mente haciendo eso.

-¿Qué?-la increpé-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Escribió.

_-¿Aparte de la cara de amargado?_

-Aparte.

Esperé. Era una respuesta larga.

_-Me preguntaba si es que te sentías solo en el instituto. A veces me hablas de él, pero no de cómo es estar allí… Ni tampoco de tus amigos. Si es que tienes, claro._

Era tan fácil decir algo así por escrito sin correr el riesgo de decirlo con un tono de desaprobación o de humillación. ¿Amigos? Bueno, sí, podría decirse que los tengo. Los tenía. Pero sigo estando solo. Aquella estúpida barrera entre ellos dos. Pero no solo esa. Tengo una barrera particular para todos y cada uno de aquellos que conozco. Con Wes también. Con mis padres. Soy yo el que me aíslo, no diciendo lo que pienso, ¿verdad?

Alcé la mirada al cielo, sabiendo que Maka aún esperaba mi respuesta.

-Nah. Solo…es aburrido-respondí parte de lo que me preguntaba, pero no insistió en ello. En cambio…

_-¿Y si yo estuviera allí? ¿Cambiaría eso algo?_

Alcé una ceja.

-¿A qué viene eso…?-sinceramente, no me lo esperaba-Claro que cambiaría-fui sincero-No me tomaría siquiera la molestia de estar contigo si realmente no quisiera o lo considerara aburrido.

Inesperadamente, se ruborizó. Mierda. Me mordí la lengua. Tampoco había dicho nada raro, ¿verdad? Para hacerla reaccionar así… Ni siquiera se me ocurría nada que decir con sarcasmo, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que la vi así…

"_Se giró para mirarme. Incliné el rostro y la besé. Un simple roce de labios, que me hizo tiritar (¿o era el frío?). Cuando me separé de ella caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, y pensé que me pegaría o algo, pero parecía tan sorprendida que no se movió, ni un ápice."_

-Pero claro, tú tienes tu profesora particular… Y bueno, no creo que a todos les haga gracia tener que leer para…-me corté. Ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo.

Temí haberla ofendido, pero, en lugar de eso, seguía mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, como escondiendo algo tras ella.

"_¿El qué?"_

_-Spirit siempre está preocupándose demasiado por todo. Por eso no me dejó empezar el nuevo curso. Prefería que estuviera en casa. Era más seguro para mí. Y no tendría que…_

Tras eso, había un enorme tachón, arrepentida de algo que había escrito. Era tal el borrón que había hecho, que me fue imposible siquiera saber cómo empezaba la siguiente palabra. Después tachó el "Y no tendría que…" cuando creyó que no miraba. Me enseñó lo anterior.

-¿Spirit?-era la primera vez que se lo oía "decir".

_-Mi padre._

-Ah.

La verdad es que lo supuse.

-¿Y tu madre?-tal vez no debería preguntar, si no quiero que luego ella me haga las mismas preguntas a mí…

No escribió. Me la quedé mirando, confuso. Señaló hacia arriba. Me costó tan solo unos segundos caer en la cuenta de a qué se refería. Tal vez mi rostro no demostraba que lo había entendido, porque terminó por escribirlo.

_-Falleció. Hace unos años._

Ni siquiera me hizo falta preguntar el por qué. En la línea siguiente estaba escrito.

_-Fue cáncer de garganta. No quiso operarse. No quiso perder la voz. Más bien, no quiso arriesgarse._

Sentí la garganta seca. Tuve esa sensación que se tiene cuando te cuentan algo impactante, como una muerte, y no se sabe qué decir, y al final se termina diciendo el tan usado "Lo siento", y, si quieres, la añades el "mucho". ¿Tengo que decir eso…?

-… ¿Es hereditario?-me miró con sorpresa-L-lo del cáncer, quiero decir…

No soy de llevar conversaciones sobre temas serios o delicados, ¿verdad? Tal vez escribirlo se me daría mejor… Pero yo no soy como Maka. No, desde luego que no.

Se encogió de hombros.

_-No lo sé. No soy médica. Tampoco me he molestado en saberlo._

Me pregunto por qué. ¿No quería saberlo? Pero no insistí. Bastante que me estaba contando todo esto… ¿no?

La brisa empezaba a refrescar. El sol empezaba a bostezar.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir.-me levanté y me eché la mochila a la espalda-Hasta mañana.

_-¡Hasta mañana!_-también me pregunté a qué venía el entusiasmo.

*.*.*

-Buenos días, Soul.

-…Buenas noches.

-Deja de llevarme la contraria hasta para esto-se quejó Wes-Y podrías alegrar un poco esa cara.

-¿Hay algo por lo que alegrarse?-enarqué una ceja.

-Hoy puede ser un gran día.

"_Llevas años diciendo eso. ¿Cuándo dejará de ser un "puede"?"_

-…Me voy.

Mientras andaba en dirección al Shibusen, y al ver que Maka no estaba por la mañana en el banco, como hace ya unos cuantos días atrás (el tiempo a veces pasa de prisa, a veces lento. A veces no pasa, siquiera), caí en la cuenta de que aún no le había preguntado la razón de ello. Parecía que no hacía más que formular preguntas esperando la respuesta, pero luego soy yo el primero que me muestro reacio a contestar preguntas referentes a mí…

Algo chocó contra mi espalda. Luego descarté el "algo" al notar un par de brazos rodeándome el estómago.

-¿Pero qué…?

Me zafé del abrazo (si se podía llamar así) y me di la vuelta. Me quedé perplejo. Ella sonreía, encantada de verme anonadado.

-… ¿Maka? ¿Qué haces aquí?-si tanto quería ver el Shibusen, podría habérmelo dicho antes y haberla traído algún día para que lo viera (por fuera, claro; cuando no hubiera nadie conocido…).

Puso una cara de "¿Acaso no es obvio?". Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. Su falda ondeó.

-Joder…-mascullé. No me lo podía creer. Realmente no me lo podía creer.

Y allí estaba ella, sonriente, con una mochila a su espalda, con una libreta y un bolígrafo sujeto en sus anillas, y vistiendo el uniforme femenino del prestigioso colegio de élite de Death City, el Shibusen.

"_Hoy puede ser un gran día"_

… ¿Puede?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_En este capi (aunque prácticamente como en todos), Soul se come mucho la cabeza, no? XD Se van dando algunos indicios más… (sobre qué? =P). Sabemos algo más sobre Maka… (aunque aún quedan cosas por saber =P). Y… ¡Maka va a empezar a asistir al Shibusen? O.o Alguien se lo esperaba? XD Quieren saber qué pasa? Quieren descubrir más cosas? Pues nada, a dejar reviews se ha dicho! XD_

_Muchas gracias por todo, en serio, lo aprecio mucho._

_Bye~!^^_


	7. Palabra VII

_Hola! Cómo están? Por mi parte, podría decirse que estoy liberada __ya de exámenes por este curso (¡viva!), pero me queda por ahí algún examen final… Pero bueno, no es de mucha importancia, porque he aprobado todo! Yeah!^^ Eso sí, llevo ya una semana sufriendo unos insufribles (valga la redundancia =P) dolores de cabeza -.- Espero que se me pasen pronto. Incluso no me dejaron estudiar en condiciones y he bajado un poco en las notas…_

_Bueno, pues eso, que ahora voy a descansar para reponerme! Mientras tanto, les dejo el capi VII para leer. Espero que les guste^^ Ah, y he visto que el hecho de que Maka entre en el Shibusen ha gustado… Pues a ver qué pasa! =P_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra VII: "Bienvenida al Shibusen"**_

"_No me lo puedo creer"_

No, claro que no. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que mi amiga muda asistiría al mismo colegio que yo? ¿Para que viera lo mierdecilla que era y que estaba mejor marginado en un rincón, con gente como Chrona?

"_Soy un cero a la izquierda"_, joder, Soul, deja de martirizarte aunque solo sea a primera hora de la mañana…

-Maka-hablé, intentando parecer razonable-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? El instituto no es un sitio agradable. Por desgracia, quieras o no, tendrás que cruzarte con la vida de gente con la que no llegues a congeniar, o peor, que no quieran verte ni en pintura.

En realidad, estaba generalizando bastante y minimizando la cosa en ciertos aspectos.

Ella sintió con la cabeza. Escribió.

_-Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Voy a asistir al mismo instituto que tú._

¿Por qué aquello parecía tener el simple planteamiento de un capricho infantil que no pensaba en las posibles consecuencias y obstáculos de por medio?

-…Mira, Maka-no sé por qué me empeñaba tanto en quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza, pero al menos lo estaba intentando. Lo último que querría era que la tomaran también con ella.-No todos van a ser como yo-igual de amables, comprensivos, y sin prejuicios…

_-Sí, no todos serán igual de raros que tú, Soul._

-¡Ey!-me quejé.

Rió. Pensé que, al verla tan feliz, no es como si pudiera quitarla la ilusión de asistir al Shibusen, ¿verdad?

"_Ya habrá otros que se encarguen de ello"_, sacudí la cabeza para dispersar aquellos pensamientos. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que, al menos a ella, le fuera bien. Sin contratiempo. Sin malas miradas. Sin palabrotas. Sin lágrimas.

Terminé por resoplar, rendido.

-…Bienvenida al Shibusen, entonces.

Sonrió.

*.*.*

Por el momento, todo iba bien. Solo alguna mirada indiscreta a Maka, aunque eso podía entenderse dado que a nadie le sonaría su cara, por ser nueva, a mitad de un trimestre. Es una novedad.

"_Todos en contra de la monotonía"_

La acompañé a secretaría. Sinceramente, prefería llegar a clase justo cuando lo hiciera Stein. Así me ahorraba un montón de cosas que no querría ver ni escuchar…

"_Aunque no lo veas, aunque no lo escuches, eso no significa que las burlas y el acoso no estén ahí. No me dirás ahora que tienes complejo de avestruz, ¿verdad, Soul?"_

La secretaria rechoncha, al lado de otra del tipo "palito" por lo delgada que estaba y que se mordía las uñas debido al hambre (y aun así, se aguantaba las ganas), tecleaba incesantemente en el teclado del ordenador frente a ella, mientras su compañera hablaba por teléfono (y creo que era una llamada personal, nada que ver con el centro).

Eran el prototipo de secretarias que debía haber en todos los institutos. Ah, y se me olvidaba el hombre con barbita de tres días, barriguilla (cervecera) y con cara de no haber visto siquiera la palabra "felicidad" escrita en todo su vida.

Contuve la risa al pensar una y mil formas por las que aquellos personajes eran o serían de esa manera.

"_Imaginación al poder"_

-Ejem-me aclaré la garganta al ver que ninguno de los adultos allí presentes nos hacían caso.

La señora rechoncha de las gafas despegó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Querías algo?-preguntó.

-Eh…-miré a Maka-Es que… Ella es una nueva alumna, y…

La mujer dirigió su mirada miope a Maka, como evaluándola. Maka se sintió incómoda, podía verlo por su mirada inquieta. Entonces, la mujer se echó un poco para atrás con la silla con ruedas y se puso frente a unos enormes cajones que se parecían a esos donde metían a los cadáveres en las series policiacas de la tele, aunque un poco menos grandes, y, en vez de muertos, lo que había era un montón de papeles y carpetas que, digo yo, estarían clasificados (porque si no, sería un lío querer encontrar algo).

-¿Nombre?-dijo entonces.

-Maka Albarn-contesté.

La mujer enarcó las cejas.

-Perdona, pero, le preguntaba a ella.

Me mordí la lengua para no decir "Ya lo sé". Pero, Maka…

Maka sacudió la cabeza y asintió, y la mujer interpretó que ese era su nombre, y empezó a buscarlo. Aunque me extrañaba que ya estuviera en aquellos archivos si era nueva en el colegio…

-Ah, sí, Maka Albarn-habló la mujer cogiendo una carpeta, y acercando a base de piernas la silla con ruedas a la recepción que nos separaba-Estudiaste aquí hace unos años, ¿verdad?

Me sorprendí, mucho, y más al ver que Maka asentía.

"_¿Maka ha estado en el Shibusen antes? Yo llevo aquí desde los seis años. Nunca la había visto…"_, o tal vez es que simplemente no reparé en ella porque ni siquiera la conocía.

La señora miró y remiró los papeles que ahora tenía en las manos. Una Maka sonriente, pequeña, descansaba inmortalizada en una foto con un clip sujeta a una hoja.

-Ah, sí. Sé quién eres-volvió a hablar la secretaria-Tú padre nos llamó hace un par de días. Dijo que no habría problemas de reincorporarte en alguna clase de tu curso.

Maka sonrió, como corroborando lo dicho.

-Mm… Veo que ya tienes el uniforme. ¿Y los libros?-Maka asintió-Entonces… Ya se te ha asignado a una clase. El horario de clases te lo proporcionará tu tutor. Aquí tienes un plano de las instalaciones por si te es necesario. Para cualquier contra tiempo o cuestión, pregunta antes a tu profesor, y si no, ven aquí a preguntar.

Maka volvió a asentir.

-Bueno… Bienvenida al Shibusen.

Por primera vez, Maka escribió.

_-Gracias._

Tras ajustarse las gafas y leer aquella palabra, la mujer sonrió. Supe perfectamente lo que quería decir aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada.

"_Oh, pobrecita mía…"_

No se te ocurra mirar a Maka con pena o compasión. No es lo que ella quiere. Ni yo tampoco.

*.*.*

-Ey, Maka, no me dijiste que habías estudiado aquí hace tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros. Escribió.

_-Estuve aquí hasta que mi garganta me dio serios problemas. Tuve que dejarlo. Pero, de todas formas, no importa. No tenía amigos._

Y lo decía como si fuera algo tan natural como respirar. Supongo que para ella siempre ha sido difícil… Incluso más que a mí.

-… ¿Seguro que puedes apañarte tú sola a partir de aquí?

Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

_-Vete ya a clase o llegarás tarde._

-…En realidad, ya llego tarde.

_-¡Lo siento!_

Se mostró consternada. Contuve una sonrisa.

-Nah, tranquila, no creo que pase nada…-me rasqué la cabeza-En tal caso… Suerte. Y que te vaya bien.

Sonrió.

Cuando nos despedimos, me dirigí a clase y pensé en muchas excusas que dar, pero ninguna me resultaba convincente.

-Vaya, Evans, ya pensé que le habían vuelto a expulsar.

-… ¿Puedo entrar en clase?

Stein sonrió con suficiencia.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? Íbamos a corregir un ejercicio que mandé ayer… ¿Lo ha hecho, Evans?

-… No.

-Entonces siéntese de una vez y deje de interrumpir mi clase. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Eso era lo que desde un principio quería decir al verme llegar tarde, pero prefería hacerme pasar por una situación incómoda y hacerse el mandamás por un instante. Lo mejor era callar e ir a mi sitio.

En cuanto me senté, Stein siguió con su monólogo sobre la física. No me apetecía ni escucharle. Estaba más pendiente de pensar en cómo le estaría yendo a Maka.

"_Esto es una tortura"_

Una bola de papel aterrizó en mi cabeza, y después en mi pupitre. Todo esto, por supuesto, cuando Stein escribía en la pizarra y daba la espalda a los alumnos.

Deshice la bola y leí su contenido.

_LÁRGATE. NADIE TE QUIERE AQUÍ._

Sinceramente, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo saber quién había sido, aunque me podía hacer una idea.

Volví a hacer una bola y la metí en mi mochila. Ya la tiraría a una papelera al terminar las clases.

Aunque uno crea que no le importa, o que no le afecta, en realidad, es algo que duele. Sí, duele, el no ser aceptado por los demás, el que los demás te quieran apartar a un lado como si no fueras nada. Nada y todo. Nada que ofrecer, todo por lo que ser burlado.

"_Si no puedo estar aquí, ¿dónde debería estar?"_

Cogí un bolígrafo y empecé a escribir. Tal vez le hiciera un favor a Stein pensando que estaba tomando apuntes de su lección. Lástima que tan solo esté escribiendo incongruencias como:

"Quiero ver a Maka".

*.*.*

Justo cuando estaba tirando aquel insulto en una de las papeleras de los pasillos, dirección al comedor, algo chocó contra mi espalda.

-… Eres tú, ¿verdad, Maka?

Me giré y su cabeza asomó sonriente. Sentí tal alivio al verla sonreír que por un instante me olvidé de que incluso se me consideraba un repudiado. Un instante. Solo por un instante.

-¿Qué tal?

Se apresuró a escribir.

_-¡Genial!_

-¿Ah sí?

_-Sí. Aunque ningún compañero se dirige a mí._

Sentí una opresión en el pecho.

-Maka…

_-¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Seguro que soy capaz de hacer amigos mucho antes que tú!_

Suspiré.

-Sí, seguro…

Bueno, si no me sentía aliviado porque todo fuera bien, al menos me podía sentir aliviado por el hecho de que ella fuera tan optimista respecto a todo.

El silencio que había instalado entre los dos fue llenado por un extraño sonido. ¿Un rugido? Maka se llevó las manos al estómago. Sonreí con sorna.

-¿Hay hambre?

Maka se sonrojó. Pero asintió.

-Vamos. Yo también me muero de hambre. Iba en dirección al comedor antes de que un extraño ser arremetiera contra mí.

Me dio un Maka-chop. Me sobé la cabeza. Sonreímos, como idiotas.

Tras coger nuestra comida en unas bandejas, nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa vacía. Por suerte, algo que no faltaba en el Shibusen era espacio, y por tanto mesas, sillas…

Por un momento me pregunté si a Maka le importaría el hecho de que solo estuviéramos nosotros dos a la mesa. No me preguntó. Lo preferí.

"_Tal vez debería preguntarla más respecto a cómo le ha ido…"_

Me metí una cucharada en la boca.

"…_O tal vez no"_

En ocasiones, se agradecía el silencio.

-¿P-puedo…?

Alzamos la cabeza. Chrona estaba frente a nosotros, temblando, y temí que se le cayera la bandeja al suelo (al menos nadie le había puesto esta vez la zancadilla y se le cayera la bandeja y le manchara la ropa).

-¿P-puedo…s-sentarme…-a pesar de que ya sabía (o creía que sabía) lo que iba a decir, la dejé terminar; parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al respecto-c-con vosot-tros…?

Miré a Maka. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Claro-respondí.

Se sentó frente a Maka, quien estaba a mi lado. Es como si fuera difícil tenerla de frente…

-¿E-eres…n-nueva a…aquí?-hizo el esfuerzo.

En realidad, Chrona sería feliz teniendo amigos. Se veía que hacía esfuerzos por conseguirlo. Pero también había quien hacía esfuerzos por hacer que eso no sucediera.

Maka asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Señaló a Chrona con el dedo, y luego se tocó la garganta. Creo saber qué estaba intentando "decir".

-Es…tartamuda-expliqué a Maka.-Se llama Chrona Makenshi. Va a mi clase.

Sus labios formaron una perfecta O. Después, sonrió.

_-Soy Maka Albarn. ¡Encantada de conocerte!_

Chrona parpadeó confusa.

-¿Q-qué…?

-Es muda-expliqué a Chrona.

Por un instante, se me asemejaron. Luego, deseché la idea. Maka no podía ser comparada con…

"_Nadie"_

_-¿Podemos ser amigas?_, escribió Maka.

Por un momento, creí que Chrona se pondría a llorar. Con ojos húmedos, respondió con voz trémula pero firme.

-¡S-sí!

Maka alzó el pulgar de su mano.

"_Así que esto es comer en compañía"_

Antes, solía comer con Tsubaki, Black Star y otros compañeros de clase. Pero, al final, terminaba por no formar parte de ninguna conversación, y sentía que allí sobraba, por lo que terminé por irme. Tampoco es como si me hubieran insistido mucho en que volviera…

Por supuesto, antes todo era diferente…

_-Hola, ¿qué hacéis?_

_Nos giramos y la miramos. La niña nos miraba curiosa. Nos miramos las manos sucias y las escondimos detrás de la espalda._

_-Eh… Estamos jugando._

_-¿A qué?_

_Mi amigo sonrió._

_-¡A buscar tesoros!_

_-Eh… Entonces, ¿puedo jugar con vosotros?_

_-¿Qué?-Él arrugó la nariz-Si lo haces, te ensuciarás el vestido. Este no es un juego para niñas._

_-Pero… Acabo de mudarme aquí… Y no tengo amigos…_

_-Anda, déjala que venga con nosotros. Así, te comportarás un poco mejor, ya que habrá una chica mirando._

_-¡Pero qué dices!_

_Me dio un codazo. Yo le di otro. Nos incorporamos del suelo, y nos intentamos limpiar un poco las manos que habían estado cavando en el suelo en busca de un suculento tesoro._

_Extendimos cada uno una mano._

_-¡Seamos amigos!_

_A pesar de que nuestras manos aún estaban sucias, las estrechó. Su mano era diferente. Era más pequeña, blanca, suave. Era agradable._

_-Y bien, ¿dónde podemos encontrar un tesoro…?"_

…Volví al presente cuando Maka me dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo. Ya tenía algo escrito en su cuaderno.

_-Ha sonado la campana. Se ha acabado la hora de la comida. Debemos darnos prisa porque las clases comenzarán en breve._

-…Sí.

Maka ladeó la cabeza.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

-…Sí. No es nada.-miré a ambas-¿Nos vamos?

Había obviado que algunos de mi curso (y otros de cursos inferiores, del curso de Maka, probablemente) no paraban de mirarnos. Sí, ya debíamos ser la mesa de los raritos… Solo espero que Maka… no acabe como nosotros dos.

-Nos vemos luego.

Maka se despidió con una sonrisa optimista y se dirigió a su clase. Caminé en silencio hasta clase con Chrona siguiéndome tímidamente.

Al entrar en el aula, había dibujado en la pizarra un burdo dibujo en el que se nos veía a Chrona y a mí de la mano, con unas palabras en mayúscula debajo: "UNIROS AL CLUB DE LOS MIERDAS"

Chrona tembló. Cogí el borrador y lo borré con cara indiferente. Me senté en mi sitio y agradecí que Stein hubiera entrado en clase.

-¿Quién ha borrado la pizarra la última vez?-preguntó.

-¡Evans!-contestó Hero, con su insufrible voz.

-Evans-el profesor se dirigió a mí; esbozó una sonrisa macabra-Veo que ya no sirve ni para limpiar una pizarra en condiciones, ¿eh? ¿Acaso no ve que se ha dejado cosas por borrar?

"_He borrado aquello que quería borrar"_

-A ver-dijo entonces Stein-¿Quién ha dibujado ese excremento en la pizarra?

*.*.*

Y por fin se acabó el día. Ha sido uno de los más largos, a pesar de contar con las mismas horas lectivas de todos los días que no son fines de semana ni fiestas o vacaciones.

Recogí mis cosas y salí de allí. En la puerta principal del Shibusen, me encontré a Maka.

-Ey-la saludé.

En cuanto me vio, los ojos se le iluminaron. Se la veía muy animada.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Escribió tan rápido que se le deformó un poco la letra.

_-¡He hecho una amiga!_

-…Claro, Chrona.

Negó con la cabeza.

_-Aparte. Es una chica de mi clase. Muy atlética y carismática. Se llama Kim Diehl. Ha sido muy amable conmigo después de comer y me ha dicho que si quería ser su amiga._

Se la veía orgullosa consigo misma.

-Me alegro.-dije, con sinceridad.-Entonces… ¿Ha sido bueno tu primer día en el Shibusen, Maka?

Asintió enérgicamente.

_-¡Y espero que mañana sea mejor!_

-¿Ah sí?

_-Sí. Mañana puede ser un gran día._

Ah, parece que mi hermano no es el único que piensa así… Tal vez debería ser más optimista, como ellos. Aunque… La situación no lo merezca.

Entonces, mientras caminábamos devuelta a nuestras casas, caí en la cuenta de algo.

"_¿De qué me suena…el nombre de Kim Diehl?"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Primer día de Maka en el Shibusen! Soul y Chrona siendo discriminados T^T Algo más del pasado de Soul. Un insufrible Stein (y Hero, aunque aparece poco en este capi =P), y… Aparición de un nuevo personaje! Bueno, aparecer como tal, no, pero sí su nombre XD Y qué traerá consigo este personaje…? _

_Si quieren saber esto y más, plis, dejen sus comentarios!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	8. Palabra VIII

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo sobreviviendo al calor y feliz de ser por fin libre y no arrastrar ninguna asignatura^^ Me parece mentira tener días en los que no tener que preocuparme por nada… Ahora quiero aprovechar un montón el tiempo para salir (los días de estudio estaba enclaustrada en mi habitación -.-), leer (tengo un montón de libros acumulados que quiero leer), escribir… Y muchas cosas, y no sé si tendré tiempo =P_

_El caso, muchas gracias a esas lindas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capi anterior (y los demás anteriores) y comentar. Así que, como recompensa, les traigo el capi VIII!^^_

_Espero que les guste! Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra VIII: "No quiero"**_

El día amaneció nublado, como mi ánimo. Solo esperaba que no lloviera y, por consiguiente, me mojara. Odiaba la lluvia. Era deprimente. Y, por ende, también odiaba mojarme.

"_¿Hay algo que te guste, Soul?"_. Escribir.

-¿Qué pasa, Soul? ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas prisas por las mañanas? No, más bien, ¿desde cuándo tienes tantas ganas de ir al colegio?

-¿Sabes, Wes? Calladito estás más guapo.

Me apresuré a terminar mi tazón de cereales.

-Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Aunque, tal vez es peor cuando hablas…

Cogí la mochila y me calcé.

-Me voy.

-Soul, deberías coger un paraguas…

Con tal de llevarle la contraria, no lo cogí.

En realidad, lo único que me motivaba para ir un poco antes al Shibusen es que Maka me había pedido que lo hiciera. Simple y llanamente, para al menos poder ir juntos hasta allí, ya que luego nos separábamos por ir a cursos diferentes y, por tanto, clases diferentes.

"_Mejor así, ¿no, Soul?"_

-¡Maka!

Me la encontré en el parque de siempre, ya esperando por mí. Sonrió al verme.

-Buenos días-dije, al llegar a su altura.

Asintió con la cabeza. Era una forma de responderme al saludo. Como si ella también dijera "Buenos días". Supuse que termina siendo un tanto aburrido lo de tener que escribir todo aquello que quieres decir. Siempre que podía, usaba gestos.

Empezamos a andar dirección al Shibusen.

En un momento dado, golpecillo suave de anillas contra mi brazo. Es el cuaderno de Maka.

_-Soul, ¿has traído paraguas?_

-¿Tú sí?

Asintió.

-Pues yo no. No creo que haga falta.

Se encogió de hombros. Eso era un "Allá tú".

Al llegar al Shibusen, no se podía entrever el sol por entre las nubes aún. Pensé que aquello auguraba un mal día. Ojalá me equivocara.

-Nos vemos luego, Maka.

Alzó la mano para despedirse.

"_Espero que la vaya bien"_

Al entrar en clase, saludé a Tsubaki y Black Star con un saludo mudo. Hay veces en que no hacen falta palabras, ¿verdad? Con un simple gesto…

"_Como Maka"_

No me sorprendió encontrarme una chincheta esperando en mi silla. Por suerte, siempre miro bien una silla antes de sentarme, desde que una vez me pusieron un chicle y lo llevé pegado al culo el resto del día. Aquellas risas crueles aún resuenan en mis oídos.

Retiré la chincheta y me senté. Alcé la vista y vi el chasco que se llevó Hero al ver que no había caído en su "trampa".

"_Que te jodan"_, además, ni siquiera es original al respecto.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, me levanté para ir en busca de Maka. Aunque, teniendo ahora una amiga, de su curso, además, ¿no preferirá sentarse a comer con ella en vez de conmigo…?

"_¿Temes que hasta ella te deje atrás, Soul?"_

-Soul.

Me giré. Era Tsubaki.

-Esto… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Enarqué una ceja.

"_¿Qué pregunta?"_, hay tantas cosas que preguntar y responder…

-Esa chica… La de las coletas… ¿Es amiga tuya?

No sé exactamente que quería saber respecto a aquello, pero tampoco es como si le fuera a negar aquello… Lo que, en realidad, me extrañó, fue que ella me hiciera la pregunta y no Black Star. Habría sido muy diferente si hubiera sido él quien hubiera hecho esta clase de pregunta…

"_-Ey, ¿te gusta?_

_En aquel momento, lo único que pude hacer fue esbozar una inocente sonrisa, sin siquiera saber todavía que mi respuesta iba a ser una mentira…_

_-…No."_

-¿Soul?

-…Sí. Es una amiga. Y es nueva aquí.

-Ah…-sonrió-Me alegra que hagas amigos.

-…

Eso es lo que una madre diría a su hijo, ¿verdad? ¿En eso ha quedado todo? Oh, cuánto han cambiado las cosas…

-Nos vemos.

Salí de clase, y, por suerte, no tardé en encontrar a Maka por los pasillos.

No estaba sola. No. A su lado se encontraba una chica con figura atlética, pelo corto y rosa. Pensé que sería aquella Kim Diehl. El problema es que me seguía pareciendo familiar y no conseguía recordar de qué…

Detuve mi paso, y me las quedé observando durante unos instantes, en los que hablaban. Entiéndase por que la chica de pelo rosa hablaba y Maka escribía. Se la veía emocionada. La otra mostraba una cara más estoica, y me pregunté debido a qué.

Entonces Maka pareció percatarse de mí. Se giró, sonrió y me saludó. Se despidió de su amiga y se empezó a acercar a mí.

Por un instante, mi mirada y la de Kim Diehl se cruzaron. Pero, en cuanto lo hicieron, ella rápidamente la apartó.

Entonces, lo recordé. Como un recuerdo difuso que solo vuelve a ti cuando lo habías olvidado realmente…

"_Años atrás. Cuando acabábamos de empezar la secundaria. Cuando todo no tardaría en desmoronarse…_

_Estaba aquella chica de largo pelo rosa liso, con mirada tímida, que todavía iba al último curso de primaria, pero con la cual coincidía una vez a la semana en gimnasia, ya que compartíamos las pistas deportivas. Una hora semanal. Solo eso. Y sin embargo…_

_-¡Balón fuera!-gritó Black Star._

_La pelota de fútbol salió volando por encima de nuestras cabezas, a pesar de querer llegar a la portería contraria, y fue a parar a la pista de baloncesto, cayendo, desgraciadamente, encima de la cabeza de una chica._

_Esta empezó a llorar._

_-Joder, Black… ¡A ver si tienes más cuidado!-le increpé._

_A pesar de haber sido mi amigo quien había mandado la pelota a tomar por culo, me tocó a mí ir a por ella, porque pillaba más cerca de mi posición, y porque Black Star era un puto vago._

_La chica golpeada, a pesar de haber estado, en un principio, rodeada de sus compañeras, ahora se encontraba sola, en una esquina del campo, sentada, intentando no molestar e intentando no volver a llorar._

_Cogí la pelota._

_-¡Vamos, Soul, la pelota!_

_Me giré y la miré. Tiré el balón devuelta con mis compañeros y me acerqué a la niña._

_-Ey, ¿estás bien?_

_Alzó la vista y me miró llorosa._

_-E-estoy… bien… No…No pasa nada…-respondió con la voz entrecortada._

_-Oh, bueno, eh… Me alegro. Y, lo siento. Mi amigo tiró ese balón._

_-¡Soul!-escuché a mi espalda._

_-¡Voy!-la miré una última vez._

_-Eres una chica muy fuerte, ¿lo sabías? Otros simplemente habrían llorando sin consuelo diciendo que dolía mucho._

_Supongo que hay veces en que uno debe o no dar su opinión al respecto._

_Poco tiempo después de aquello, vino a presentarse._

_-Eh… Soy Kim Diehl… No sé si te acordarás de mí…_

_-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Eres la chica que acabó golpeada hace unas semanas, ¿verdad?_

_Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que aún la recordaba._

_-¿Querías algo?-pregunté._

_Nunca me hubiera esperado una confesión. Decía que yo le gustaba, y creí no entenderla. Ni siquiera yo había pensado en confesarme a…_

_-…Lo siento, pero… Ya tengo a alguien que me gusta._

_Después de la decepción, se marchó con paso firme, pero me pareció oírla llorar._

_Al día siguiente, creí no reconocerla. Se había cortado el pelo y, con una mirada firme me dijo:_

_-Voy a cambiar."_

Tras aquello, sinceramente, aunque en ocasiones la veía por los pasillos y demás, no volvió a dirigirse a mí, ni tampoco yo a ella. Y, al final, terminé por olvidarme de ella tras lo que pasó con…

…

Algo pasó delante de mi cara, obligándome a conectar con la realidad y el presente. Era la mano de Maka. Puso cara confusa.

-Estoy bien-dije.

Se tocó el estómago y se relamió los labios.

-Sí, yo también tengo hambre.

Sonrió.

Fuimos al comedor, y nos sentamos en la misma mesa del día anterior. No pude evitar preguntar…

-Tu amiga… ¿No come contigo?

Negó con la cabeza.

Se limpió las manos y escribió.

_-Le dije que comía con un amigo y que si quería unirse, pero dijo que no. Que ya nos veríamos luego._

-Ah.

Chrona también se unió a nosotros.

La mesa de los raritos. Supongo que Kim hizo bien en mantener las distancias, al menos aquí…

Agradecido, el día terminó sin incidentes. Incluso, al salir del Shibusen, no llovía, a pesar de aún seguir nublado el cielo. Probablemente llovería más tarde. Tal vez por la noche. Pero yo estaría encerrado en mi habitación, solo, escuchando música, escribiendo, seco.

-Hasta mañana-me despedí.

Maka también lo hizo, a su manera.

Tal vez, hoy no sea un día tan malo como pensaba…

-Estoy en casa.

Un murmullo de voces. ¿No debería estar Wes todavía en la universidad? No… Hay más de una voz…

Me descalcé rápidamente y entré en el salón.

La irritante sonrisa de mis padres estaba presente, junto con una persona que no conocía.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_

-Oh, Soul, cariño, ¿ya has vuelto del instituto?-mi hipócrita madre amplió la sonrisa-Me alegra. Porque hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas…

La mujer que no conocía se levantó del asiento, al igual que mis padres.

-Esta es Yumi Azusa, cualificada profesora de música en la Academia Principal de Death City.

Apreté la mandíbula y contuve un grito.

-La señorita Azusa ha sido tan amable de venir aquí para concedernos una entrevista-prosiguió mi padre.

-Me gustaría ver cuáles son tus aptitudes para poder ingresar en nuestra Academia. Además, tu hermano mayor ya formó parte de nuestra institución, si no me equivoco.

-Oh, sí, ¡nuestro Wes es un genio para la música!-exclamó mi madre.

"_No quiero…No quiero oírlo… ¡No otra vez!"_

-...Si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer-tuve al menos los dos dedos de frente que hay que tener para parecer educado y salir de allí de una maldita vez.

Pero claro, siempre hay alguien que lo fastidia todo. Que siempre lo han hecho. Los que han hecho que se diera esta situación sin siquiera consultarme.

-Soul, hijo, debes permanecer aquí para que la señorita Azusa te pueda examinar…

"_Contrólate"_

-No, es que… No es necesario que…

-Vamos, Soul, ¿por qué no te sientas frente al piano y tocas una pieza para nosotros?

-Pero…

-Soul, haz caso de una vez. ¿Qué ejemplo de comportamiento estás dando a entender…?

"_Basta"_

-¡No quiero! ¿¡Es que no lo entendéis! ¡NO QUIERO!

Salí de aquella sala lo más rápido que pude, me calcé rápidamente y salí de casa corriendo.

La garganta me ardía, y tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar.

"_¿Por qué nunca me escuchan, si son ellos siempre los que quieren que les escuche?"_

Corría sin rumbo fijo. No sabía qué iba a hacer. No llevaba nada encima, solo indignación y enfado. Creo que ni siquiera tengo las llaves de mi casa.

"_Pero, no quiero volver a esa casa…"_

Y, para colmo, empezó a llover.

*.*.*

La lluvia era pesada, fría, se me metía hasta los huesos y me hacía tiritar, pero no quería darle importancia. Tal vez si me pusiera enfermo daría una lección a mis padres. Aunque lo dudaba seriamente.

Sin aliento ya, terminé por sentarme en el mojado banco. Muchas diferencias radicaban de aquel banco en aquel momento. Principalmente, no estaba Maka. Y el parque, vacío.

"_Mejor así"_

Joder, al final el mal augurio ha sido realidad… Ahora mismo, creo que ni siquiera me importaría morirme, y despertar a la mañana siguiente en un mundo ideal que nunca existirá para mí.

Porque todo se termina rompiendo. Como un frágil cristal. Como la bella porcelana que esconde un vacío por dentro.

De pronto, no siento la lluvia caer sobre mi cabeza. ¿Ha dejado de llover?

Alzo la cabeza y veo a Maka frente a mí, tapándome con su paraguas. Ah… ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Realmente he muerto?

No. Ella estaba realmente allí, sino, no tendría aquella cara de genuina preocupación. Me pregunté entonces qué estaría haciendo allí, con su paraguas, bajo aquella lluvia torrencial. Ella se estaría preguntando lo mismo conmigo.

Me fijé que en una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa de plástico con el logotipo del supermercado que se encontraba a un par de manzanas de allí. Había salido a comprar, a pesar del tiempo que hacía. ¿Soy yo el raro?

Entonces me obligó a sujetar su paraguas para cubrirnos a los dos. Las asas de la bolsa de plástico colgaron ahora de su brazo para tener las manos libres y poder sacar cuaderno y bolígrafo y escribir.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Estás empapado._-pude leer.

Me planteé el no responderla, y que me dejara solo, pero no lo veía plausible.

-…Estoy sentado-respondí con un hilo de voz. Notaba la garganta seca, a pesar de estar rodeado por cortinas de agua.

Frunció el ceño.

_-Deberías ir a casa._

-…No quiero…-desvié la mirada-No quiero volver a casa…

"_No ahora"_

_-Tus padres estarán preocupados. Y cogerás un resfriado._

-…Déjame-terminé por decir, en un murmullo.

Sabía que no me iba a dejar solo, por mucho que lo deseara. También deseé que me tragara la tierra. Ya solo me faltaba tener que preocupar a alguien…

_-Entonces… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_-la miré con sorpresa-_Al menos para secarte…_

-…

_-Por favor._

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que suplicara? No lo entiendo… Pero… La verdad es que el hecho de poder estar seco y calentito, y que eso no implicara volver a casa con mis padres, se me antojaba de lo más apetecible, por mucho que pudiera lamentarlo después.

-…Está bien-cedí.

Me levanté del banco y sentí como si pesara veinte kilos de más. Me froté los ojos. Las pestañas estaban llenas de gotitas que me dificultaban la visión. Se agradecía el paraguas. Y yo, al ser el más alto de los dos, me tocó llevarlo. Creo que era la primera vez que compartía paraguas con alguien.

Maka se pegó a mí. Hombro contra hombro. Estaba caliente. La cubrí más con el paraguas para que no se mojara, aunque yo me mojara un brazo. Total, ya estaba calado. Y eso que odiaba la lluvia y estar mojado…

Cualquier otra persona me habría inflado a preguntas, y, a pesar de que Maka no podía hablar, no hizo más preguntas escritas de las necesarias. Y me ofreció su casa. ¿Qué tan amable e ingenua podía llegar a ser?

Suspiré.

No quiero tener que pasar por esto… ¿Por qué nunca se me escucha y quieren que les escuche? ¿Por qué no me pueden dejar tranquilo…?

"_Hoy, definitivamente, no ha sido un buen día"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Y parecía que el día había empezado bien… Bueno, ya sabemos de qué conocía Soul a Kim. ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Si es que el mundo es un pañuelo… XD El pasado persigue a Soul… Y también sus padres. Mecachis, es que no ven que no es lo que quiere su hijo? Y… visita inesperada a la residencia Albarn? XD_

_Si quieren saber más, dejen sus comentarios, que no hacen daño a nadie._

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	9. Palabra IX

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo suplicando por playa! Hace tanto calor por aquí que tengo unas ganas inmensas de ir al mar… Bueno, supongo que todo a su tiempo =P Además, ya estoy vagueando bastante, ya que estoy de vacaciones, así que no se está tan mal XD_

_Y, tal y como indica el título de este capítulo, Soul va a la casa de la familia Albarn. ¿Qué le espera ahí…? Ahora se verá! XD_

_Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar, lo agradezco mucho, porque, a pesar de que cuesta mucho, me animan a sentarme frente al ordenador y ponerme a escribir un nuevo capítulo cada vez. Gracias, de verdad!^^ _

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de este capi!_

_**..**_

_**Palabra IX: La casa de los Albarn**_

"_Así que aquí es donde vive Maka"_

La lluvia seguía cayendo a plomo, copiosa. El cielo se presentaba gris y oscuro, con las nubes cubriendo todo. El sol ya se había despedido. Pero la luna seguía sin ser visible. Todo se oscurecía y parecía que quería tragarte…

Tirité. Tengo frío. Estoy calado hasta los huesos. Y por una estúpida rabieta y capricho infantil, estoy bajo el mismo paraguas que Maka.

Me pregunto si mis padres me estarán buscando, después de que saliera corriendo de casa después de gritarles lo que realmente pensaba. Aunque eso ya deberían saberlo. Pero no me escuchan. No me quieren escuchar.

Maka se saca las llaves del bolsillo y abre la puerta principal de lo que supuse, sería una bonita casa. Lástima que el mal tiempo y la penumbra reinante no me deje siquiera contemplar la fachada. Es como ver a través de algo que es trasparente, pero pretende ser opaco.

"_¿Y tú qué eres y pretendes ser, Soul?"_

Antes de entrar, nos limpiamos (como podemos) las suelas de los zapatos en el felpudo. Aun así, yo, con pequeñas gotitas resbalando por todas partes de mi cuerpo, alcanzaban el suelo del recibidor, y, por consiguiente, mojaba el suelo.

Una voz se dejó escuchar desde una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-Maka, ¿ya has vuelto? ¿Has comprado todo lo necesario para la cena…? ¿Maka?-insistió.

Dejando el paraguas en el paragüero (un hecho obvio), Maka me escribió algo apresuradamente, deformando ligeramente su letra.

_-Espera aquí._

No respondí. Ni siquiera asentí. Pero igualmente Maka se adentró en la casa, con la bolsa de plástico del supermercado a cuestas.

Me pregunto qué expresión debo de tener en el rostro. ¿Algo por lo que preocuparse? No quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí. Hace tiempo que dejaron de hacerlo. Sería extraño que algo así volviera a pasar. Solo quiero…

"_Escapar"_

Me llegaba la voz de antes, la voz de un hombre (supuse que sería el padre de Maka), pero, era incapaz de saber qué decía. Eran simples murmullos. Oía, pero no escuchaba.

Estaba de pie, quieto. Miré furibundo el pasillo. Sentí un escalofrío al pensar que mis padres lo atravesarían, y me obligarían a tomar prácticas de piano, a obligarme a ser entrevistado. Obligarme a…

"_Cambiarme de instituto"_

Sacudo la cabeza. No debería pensar en ello… Aunque hace escasas horas (¿o fueron minutos?) intentaron llevar aquello a cabo, sin consultármelo. Claro, ¿por qué iban a consultármelo? Porque saben que diría que no.

Oh, ahora estarán avergonzados por mi comportamiento frente a aquella profesora de la Academia. La oveja negra de la familia, ¿no es verdad? Todo sería más fácil si yo… Si yo…

-Vaya, no esperaba…que mi Makita-_"¿Mi Makita?"_-…trajera una amiga a casa… Espera-el hombre que ahora se hallaba frente a mí me taladró con la mirada-¡Es un chico!

Me mostré confuso. ¿A qué venía aquella reacción? Si no me quería en su casa, con que me hubiera dicho que me fuera…

-¡Maka! ¿¡Tu amigo es un chico!

Maka apareció a su lado y puso los ojos en blanco.

_-Ya lo hemos hablado, papá. Por el momento, se quedará aquí._

Después, añadió algo más.

_-Además, ¿no ves que está empapado? Va a enfermar._

Su padre resopló.

-Supongo que no me queda otra… O Makita me odiará por toda su vida.

Maka sonrió, triunfal. Eso quería decir "Exacto".

Entonces, el hombre volvió a dirigirse a mí. Esbozó una sonrisa incómoda. Me tendió la mano.

-Soy Spirit Albarn, el padre de Maka. ¿Y tú eres…?

-…Soul Evans.

A pesar de ni siquiera hacer amago de aquel gesto, Spirit me cogió la mano y me la estrechó. Tras soltarla, se pasó la mano por el pantalón. Todavía tenía mis manos mojadas, y no me importaba mucho, sinceramente.

-Venga, muchacho, date una ducha o cogerás un resfriado, porque así de mojado… ¡Tú no entras a mi casa!

Pude comprobar que Spirit Albarn es lo que se suele considerar un niño dentro del cuerpo de un adulto. Tal vez no era así antes. Tal vez se debiera a la temprana muerte de su esposa.

Pelirrojo, sonrisa bobalicona e infantil, normal que a Maka le pareciera un pestiño de padre (su color de pelo no tiene nada que ver con esta observación), y prefiriera pasar su tiempo libre, normalmente, lejos de él.

-Pero…-repuse, aunque no sabía por qué rechazar la oferta.

Entonces Maka me cogió de la mano.

-¡Ah! Makita, ¡suéltale!

Maka enarcó las cejas, y me arrastró por la casa (no sin antes quitarme los empapados zapatos). Llegamos ante la puerta que supuse que sería el baño. Me hizo un gesto de espera con las manos, y al rato volvió con una toalla en las manos, aparte de ropa seca y limpia. Me la dio. Señaló el baño. Resoplé.

-No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?-murmuré.

Ante aquello, Maka sonrió, una vez más, triunfal.

*.*.*

"_-Vamos, Soul, ¿por qué no te sientas frente al piano y tocas una pieza para nosotros?_

_-Pero…_

_-Soul, haz caso de una vez. ¿Qué ejemplo de comportamiento estás dando a entender…?"_

Me froté incesantemente la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua caliente (se agradecía) intentando no pensar más en ello. Por mí, pueden meterse sus palabras por donde les quepan.

Además, debo darle las gracias a Maka.

Nada más verme, Maka contuvo una carcajada. Fruncí el ceño.

-No te rías-mascullé entre dientes.

No se reía _exactamente_ de mí. Más bien, de la ropa que llevaba puesta. No, en realidad, de lo ridícula que me quedaba aquella ropa de su padre. Era un pijama, y no debía usarlo desde hace unos años. De todas formas, el color marrón fuerte predominaba en él de una manera espantosa.

"_Ahora sí, pareces una mierda, Soul"_

Bufé al recordar a Hero, las hermanas Thompson y sus malditos garabatos de excrementos, así como sus burlas hacia mí y hacia Chrona.

"_Otra cosa en la que no pensar"_

Me quedaba un poco grande, pero era seco, calentito y no incómodo (ojo, que tampoco del todo cómodo; picaba un poco), y a mí eso me bastaba.

_-Tiene gracia_-escribió.

Me rasqué la cabeza.

-No estoy para gracias-volví a mascullar.

Me dejé caer en el sofá junto a ella, como si fuera mi casa, o la casa de un conocido. Si me hubiera visto Spirit (tal vez a él solo le importaría el hecho de que estoy sentado al lado de su hija) tal vez me diría algo por mi mal comportamiento en casa ajena. No… eso me lo dirían mis padres; hasta Wes lo haría. Me pregunto cómo habrá reaccionado él, al volver de la universidad, y mis padres le cuentan que la oveja negra de la familia se ha "fugado" de casa. Sus caras…

"_Creí que no ibas a pensar más en ello, Soul. Al menos por hoy"_

Maka se levantó del sofá y abandonó el salón. Me pregunté a dónde iría. Luego, al verla pasar con mi uniforme sucio y mojado, supe que lo iba a lavar.

-No hace falta que…

Una mirada suya de advertencia me bastó para descartar la idea de llevarla la contraria.

Esperé. Al poco rato, Maka volvió a hacer acto de presencia en el salón, pero, en vez de sentarse conmigo, se quedó de pie frente a mí. La miré, a ella, y lo que había escrito en su cuaderno.

_-Tienes que llamar a tus padres._

Bufé y se me escapó una carcajada involuntaria cuando lo reí. El rostro de Maka era serio, lo que daba a entender que "hablaba" en serio.

-…No quiero hablar con ellos.

_-Pero debes hacerlo. Estarán preocupados por ti._

-No pienso hacerlo-me crucé de brazos.

_-Te estás comportando como un crío estúpido._

La fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Y qué si no soy más que un crío estúpido? Soy como soy. No podéis cambiarme…

Desvié la mirada. Si ella también iba a darme alguna clase de sermón, puedo coger mi ropa de la lavadora y mis zapatos llenos de barro e ir a dormir bajo una roca. Al menos allí, nadie me encontrará.

_-Al menos llama para que sepan dónde estás._

-…

Maka soltó un gruñido de indignación, o eso me pareció.

Entonces, me plantó su cuaderno en mis piernas. Miré la frase escrita.

_-Escribe el número de teléfono de tu casa. Spirit llamará por ti._

Alcé la vista. La miré fijamente a los ojos. Y entonces, de mala gana, le arrebaté el bolígrafo de la mano.

*.*.*

-¿Sí? Hola, ¿residencia de los Evans…? Sí, soy… Spirit Albarn… Sí, lo sé. Soul está aquí… Sí, no se preocupe… Sí, no hay problema… Sí, es amigo de mi hija… Sí, gracias por entenderlo. Hablaré con él… Sí, buenas noches.

Y colgó.

Yo estuve todo el rato (aún sigo ahí) sentado en el sofá, escuchando. Me resultó increíble que, al parecer, no les importaba que pasara la noche fuera.

"_Ellos no son más que un intento fallido de padres"_, pensé con resentimiento.

-Bueno, ya está arreglado-habló Spirit-Parece que se han quedado más tranquilos… Pero han insistido en que querían hablar contigo.

No dije nada.

Spirit suspiró.

-Makita, ¿no podrías haberte hecho amigo de alguien menos problemático?

Por toda respuesta, su hija se encogió de hombros.

-En tal caso… Hoy pasarás la noche aquí, Soul.

-…

-Makita, ¿harías la cena? Ya sabes que soy un negado para la cocina… Yo pondré la mesa, ¿de acuerdo?

Maka asintió, y se levantó, al igual que su padre, que ya se había ido a la cocina, y se le oía trastear con cubiertos.

Y yo, me estoy comportando como un crío, como un idiota, como un maleducado. Y sin embargo, los Albarn me han acogido esta noche en su casa. Con una ducha caliente, ropa seca, y un plato de comida, además de un lugar donde dormir.

Agaché la vista, avergonzado de mi comportamiento. ¿Será cosa de la edad…?

-…Maka-llamé con un hilo de voz.

Escuché su paso detenerse.

-…Gracias.

Y, a pesar de no estar viéndola, podría jurar que sonrió. Me imaginé la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

*.*.*

-Así que tú eres ese amigo del que no paraba de hablar Maka…

"_Hablar"_, supongo que era más normal decir eso que "escribir".

Miré a Maka. Se puso colorada. Se limpió las manos con la servilleta y escribió en una pequeña libreta que tenía al lado del plato.

_-¡No hace falta que digas cosas innecesarias, Spirit!_

-No, Maka-negó con la cabeza; cogió su libreta y tachó algo y escribió-No es "Spirit", sino "papá"-recalcó-O "papi", como quieras.

Maka se llevó una cucharada a la boca, con gesto de indignación. Ah… tal para cual, ¿no? Ambos tenían aún algo de niño… Pero en Maka era algo más normal, ¿no?

-Y la comida de mi Maka es tan deliciosa… ¡La mujer perfecta!

El sonrojo de Maka aumentó, y le lanzó la cuchara a su padre a la cara. Su padre hizo pucheritos.

-Makita… No debes hacerle eso a tu padre querido…

A pesar de que Maka no parecía tragar a su padre porque resultaba un tanto cansino, reía y sonreía con él. Todo era ruidoso. A veces se perdían las formas en la mesa, pero no importaba. En cambio, en mi casa…

"_Silencio y buenos modales"_, nada más.

Apreté la mandíbula. Y, al verlo, mi amiga me preguntó, con ojos preocupados.

_-¿No te gusta la comida?_

Sonreí débilmente.

-Está muy rico.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó Spirit, como si la duda ofendiera.-Porque mi Makita es la mejor y…

En ocasiones, hasta conversaciones absurdas. La televisión de fondo mientras comíamos (en mi casa no se hace; dicen que entorpece para entablar conversaciones), imitando y cantando las canciones de los anuncios. Era estúpido y divertido. Me permití reírme y pasármelo bien. Incluso tuve el pensamiento egoísta de que me gustaría tener esta clase de familia.

Recuerdo que antes también me lo pasaba bien cuando iba a casa de Black Star, aunque fuera a matar marcianos con la consola, aunque fuera para que sus padres le echaran la bronca por suspender cada examen… Aunque también estuviera Tsubaki con nosotros.

Esta vez sí, ayudé, al menos a recoger. Después, Spirit me dio uno de esos cepillos de dientes que vienen en una bolsa de plástico de los hoteles.

-Es el único que tenemos sin usar-dijo.

Maka me dejó su pasta de dientes.

-¿Menta?-enarqué una ceja al ver el dentífrico.

_-¿Algún problema? ¿No te gusta?_

-No, es que… pensé que a ti te iría más la fresa.

Ahora fue ella la que enarcó una ceja. Eso era un "¿Por qué?", con un deje de molestia.

-Porque pica-me metí el cepillo en la boca.

-Lo siento, Soul, pero… No tenemos lo que se dice "habitación de invitados". Me temo que solo puedo ofrecerte el sofá…

-Me es suficiente. Gracias. Ni siquiera soy un invitado, así que…

Spirit posó una mano en mi hombro.

-No digas eso, hombre. Que Maka te ha invitado. Eso sí…-su mano hizo presión en mi hombro, y su rostro tenía una sonrisa de circunstancias-Como se te ocurra ir al cuarto de Maka en mitad de la noche… Te castro.

Tragué saliva y me le quedé mirando pensando si lo que acababa de decir era una seria amenaza.

-¿Lo has entendido?-un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al ver que ponía la misma expresión que Stein cuando tenía un bisturí en la mano, y supe que hablaba en serio.

-L-lo cojo. Nada de acercarse a Maka, o me capa.

Soltó mi hombro y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Eso es! Buenas noches, Soul.-Maka entró en ese momento en el salón-¡Buenas noches, Makita!-exclamó, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Por toda respuesta, Maka le pegó un codazo en el estómago. Y le despidió con la mano. Y Spirit se fue lloriqueando a su cuarto.

"_Como un niño pequeño haría"_

Nos quedamos solos. Ella acababa de salir de la ducha. Ya tenía el pijama puesto, y el pelo suelto (le quedaba bien) aún seguía algo húmedo. El pijama se le pegaba a la piel. Pensé en el día de la playa. Desvié la mirada.

-B-buenas noches.

Alcé la mirada y vi que sonreía, como siempre. Me tendió una manta. Sus labios articularon exageradamente las palabras de buenas noches, y desapareció por la puerta.

Apagué la luz cuando todo se llenó de silencio. Una vez más.

Me tumbé en el sofá y clavé la vista en el techo. No es el techo que contemplo todas las noches, pero me sigue resultando igual de oscuro.

Me revolví inquieto, pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Hoy no puedo escribir hasta altas horas de la noche hasta que se me cierren los ojos de puro cansancio.

Solté un suspiro. No me gusta la noche. Hay demasiado tiempo y silencio para pensar. Pensar incluso en cosas que uno no quiere pensar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Tal vez unos minutos. O puede que ya fuera de madrugada. En tal caso, escuché pasos descendiendo escalones. Después, una luz encendida.

Me incorporé lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Me froté los ojos y vi a Maka en la cocina, sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

No sé cuánto tiempo me la quedé mirando (seguía sin tener noción del tiempo, pero todo me daba igual), pero ella, en cierto momento, se percató de mi presencia y me miró. No tardó en tintarse alarma en sus ojos, y adiviné lo que estaba pensando.

-No, tranquila, no me has despertado-susurré; nos llegaban del piso de arriba ligeros ronquidos de Spirit-Es que…no podía dormir.

Se acercó a mí, dejando la luz de la cocina encendida, para que, aún en penumbra, pudiéramos vernos.

Alcé la vista para mirarla, de pie frente a mí. No se la veía con sueño a ella, tampoco. Sus facciones se desdibujaban en la media oscuridad.

Cogió la libreta y bolígrafo que había encima de la mesilla del salón.

_-¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa?_

-No-musité.

Se me quedó mirando durante un rato, pero no dijo nada más. Dejó sus utensilios para formar palabras donde habían estado y volvió a dirigirse a mí.

Entonces, se inclinó hacia mí y juntó sus labios con los míos. Cuando se separó, con paso apresurado, intentando ser sigilosa, volví a escucharla subiendo las escaleras. Habría ido a su cuarto…

"… _¿Qué ha sido eso?"_

Me llevé las manos a la cara. La notaba caliente. Las manos me temblaban.

"_¿Qué me pasa…?"_

Súbitamente, algo aterrizó en mis piernas. Un libro con una encuadernación que parecía algo antigua, pude apreciar, a pesar de la penumbra. Olía a libro viejo.

Miré a Maka, quien se sentó y acurrucó a mi lado. Me daba calor, hombro contra hombro, su cabeza apoyada en el hueco de mi cuello, pero no dije nada.

Miré el libro y el título que portaba: "Palabras Silenciosas". Busqué el nombre del autor, pero no lo encontré en la solapa.

Miré a mi lado, con una interrogante en el rostro. Maka, adelantándose a mí, ya tenía escrito aquello que quería saber. Mi sorpresa se manifestó en medio de la penumbra.

_-Es "Palabras Silenciosas". Lo escribió mi madre._

La miré. Mostraba una sonrisa enigmática. Me mostró otras palabras.

_-¿Quieres leerlo?_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Por supuesto, tenía que hacer su aparición Spirit! XD Es divertido ver cómo Maka le ignora (soy cruel? XD), o al menos lo intenta =P Y aun así, dejan a Soul pasar la noche con ellos… Y Soul está distante; ni siquiera quería hablar con sus padres -.- (no se le ha ocurrido la posibilidad de que llamen a la policía? Si es que…). Pero los Albarn le ayudan.__ Y, es que sus padres siguen insistiendo…pero, Soul no quiere cambiarse de instituto, a pesar de todo…_

_Y… otro besito! Y esta vez, es Maka quien se lo da^^ Y Soul ya no sabe ni qué pensar… Y entonces, Maka le enseña un libro que escribió su madre. ¿Por qué?_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, por favor, dejen sus comentarios. Me harían un gran favor! XD_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el capi XV de mi fic "__Los Jóvenes del Orfanato__", por si les interesa. Cómo se nota que tengo más tiempo libre! XD_

_Pd2. También, hace no mucho, subí un one-shot titulado "__Máscara__". Es del anime "Code Geass". Podría decirse que es una especie de retrato psicológico del protagonista, Lelouch (personaje que me encanta^^). Así que…si no les importa, agradecería enormemente que se pasaran a leerlo y comentar qué les ha parecido (narración, estructura, historia, o lo que sea.)__. Muchas gracias nuevamente!^^_


	10. Palabra X

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo__ acabo de volver de la playa, y ya la echo de menos! XD Nah, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien, me he quitado de calor estando a remojo prácticamente todo el día, y ha sido un relax que parecía que me hacía falta =P Y lo mejor de todo es que he podido escribir las contis de mis fics, así que no me puedo quejar XD Eso sí, ahora me queda muy poco para empezar el nuevo curso escolar… -.-_

_Y, aunque creo que no me lo creo (valga la redundancia XD), esta historia llega al capi X! Qué feliz soy!^^ Espero que siga sumando capis (y reviews, ya dicho sea de paso =P). Muchas gracias por estar ahí leyendo y comentando^^_

_Vamos a leer "Palabras Silenciosas", el libro de Kami XD_

_Sin más que decir, disfruten leyendo!^^_

_Pd. Que no les eche para atrás el título de este capi =P_

_**..**_

_**Palabra X: "¿Alguna vez…has pensado en el suicidio?"**_

"PALABRAS SILENCIOSAS"

"Kami Albarn"

"Le dedico este libro a mi esposo y mi hija. Por estar ahí siempre escuchándome, aun cuando no se me oía."

"Capítulo I: ¿Lo oyes? Es el silencio.

¿Nunca te has preguntado qué te diría el silencio de poder escuchar sus palabras? Yo más de una vez me lo he preguntado. En esos momentos en que te encierras en una habitación, solo, triste, con ganas de llorar, pienso que el silencio, aunque no le escuche, me está diciendo: "Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Estoy a tu lado". O cuando te encierras una vez más en el silencio, intentando concentrarte para estudiar para un examen, pienso que el silencio me estaría diciendo: "¡Ánimo! Mientras yo esté aquí, podrás estudiar a gusto. Harás un examen muy bueno".

No le oyes, no le escuchas, aunque pueda que te esté diciendo algo. Pero, hay algo que sabes seguro: que siempre está ahí. Cuando no quieres decir nada. Cuando no puedes decir nada. Cuando los demás te dan la espalda. Cuando estás o te sientes solo. Siempre es nuestro primer amigo. No es cruel como los demás niños puedan serlos. No te apunta con el dedo ni cuchichea sobre ti. No se ríe de ti. No te cuenta mentiras.

Pero, hay que estar dispuesto a escuchar. ¿Te escucharán los demás? Ah, eso es algo totalmente distinto…"

Creí entender lo que Kami, la madre de Maka, estaba intentando trasmitir con aquellas palabras: sus pensamientos, sentimientos, aquello por lo que tuvo que pasar debido a su enfermedad, que tiempo después le causaría la muerte. Porque no quiso operarse, porque no quiso perder la voz. Todo lo contrario que Maka. Ella ha sacrificado la posibilidad de comunicarse como los demás, pero aún vivía. Y siempre habrá papel y lápiz con los que escribir. Pero, es diferente. Los demás lo saben. Yo lo sé. No todo el mundo lo entiende. Si tan solo su vida pudiera ser más fácil…

Puso la mano en la página en la que me había quedado leyendo. La miré y vi que tenía algo escrito en su cuaderno.

_-¿Me leerías un poco? Así nos ayudará a los dos a adormilarnos._

Dudaba seriamente ser capaz de dormirme con un libro de mi interés entre mis manos, pero no hice manifiesto este pensamiento.

-Claro-murmuré-Solo espero que tu padre no se despierte…

Aquella la hizo reír. Una risa suave, dulce, silenciosa. Acompañándola, vino tos.

-¿Maka…?

Me hizo un gesto con la mano para decirme que esperara, que esperara a que se le pasase. Cuando la tos dejó de acuciarla, me miró y vi sus ojos húmedos. Se los restregó y volvió a sonreír.

No era la primera vez que presenciaba aquellos ataques de tos, en las que tanto su cara como su cuerpo se contraían de dolor. Y, como siempre, solo podía quedarme mirando lo mal que lo pasaba hasta que todo cesaba. Y, como siempre, cuando terminaba, me sonreía, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Aun habiendo sido operada de la garganta, seguía sufriendo.

"_Si tan solo su vida pudiera ser más fácil…"_

Me instó a leer, y, como siempre, restándole importancia al asunto.

Suspiré, derrotado.

-Capítulo I: ¿Lo oyes? Es el silencio…

*.*.*

Estaba tan enfrascado en la lectura, que, cuando me di cuenta, no sé cuánto tiempo podría llevar Maka dormida, cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Su respiración regular era tranquilizadora. Ella dormía, soñaba. A diferencia de mí.

Podría seguir leyendo (aunque esta vez, solo para mí), pero Maka no podía pasar toda la noche allí, durmiendo sentada contra mí.

Cerré el libro y lo dejé en la mesilla que había frente al sofá. Y ahora, ¿cómo la llevo a su habitación sin que se despierte tanto ella como su padre…?

Al mirarla, durmiendo tan plácidamente pensé: "Sería genial si yo también pudiera hacerlo". Pero hace tiempo que no duermo bien… Siempre le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas cuando, en realidad, debería dejar la mente en blanco y dormir…

"_-Aunque, en realidad, hay un libro en concreto que me gustaría que leyeras._

_-¿Ah sí?-la miré con curiosidad-¿Qué libro?_

_Sonrió enigmáticamente._

_-Ya lo sabrás._

_Supongo que lo decía porque no lo llevaba encima. ¿O es que me quería picar con la curiosidad…? Odio cuando la curiosidad puede conmigo._

_-Es un libro especial-volvió a escribir._

_-¿En qué sentido?_

_Puso cara misteriosa y esbozó una sonrisa divertida cuando su mano volvió a moverse sobre el papel._

_-Tal vez te lo diga cuando te lo leas."_

Se refería al libro de su madre. "Palabras Silenciosas". Curioso nombre. Realmente me gustaría leerlo…

-¿Estás despierto?

Alcé la vista y vi a Spirit en la cocina. Al parecer, había bajado a tomar un vaso de agua, tal y como su hija había hecho no hace mucho.

Me le quedé mirando durante un instante, para luego caer en la cuenta de lo que suponía para mí (para mi salud, concretamente física), que él estuviera aquí, despierto.

"_Tranquilo, no es como si realmente hubieras faltado a tu palabra…"_

-¿Todavía estás despierto…?-empezó a decir Spirit Albarn, mientras se acercaba (peligrosamente) al sofá-Deberías descansar un poc…-atisbó a Maka. No fue difícil saber en qué momento exacto la vio. Solo había que tener en cuenta dos cosas: primera, se había interrumpido a mitad de la frase, y segunda, su cara mostraba entre sorpresa y espanto.

Me dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-Tú… ¿Se puede saber qué…?

-Sshh… Va a despertarla-susurré.

Maka se removió inquieta y terminó por apoyar la cabeza en el sofá, abandonando mi hombro, que ahora se sentía frío.

-¿Qué hace mi hija aquí?-me preguntó, también, con voz acusadora. Todo lo que hacía parecía acusarme de algo.

-Bueno… Quería enseñarme esto-dije, señalando el libro que reposaba sobre la mesita.

Spirit lo cogió entre sus manos y, al hacerlo y mirarlo, su rostro, su expresión, adquirió un tinte totalmente distinto. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

-Ah, el libro de su madre-dijo; me miró-Debe considerarte muy especial si te lo ha enseñado.

No quise pensar mucho sobre lo último que había dicho.

-Me pidió que le leyera un poco, hasta que consiguiera dormirse.

-Y veo que lo has conseguido-suspiró-A mí también me pedía de vez en cuando que la leyera, como solía hacer su madre cuando Maka era pequeña. Ahora no. Decía que ya era demasiado mayor como para que su padre tuviera que leerle nada-depositó el libro donde antes había estado-No le gusta leer en voz alta.

"_No puede hacerlo"_, claro que no le gustaría. Es algo lógico, ¿no?

Entonces, se inclinó sobre el sofá y cogió a su hija en brazos. Ésta se removió inquieta una vez más, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-Será mejor que descanses-me dijo-Mañana tendrás que hacer frente.

"_A mis padres"._

Asentí.

-Buenas noches.

Le escuché subir las escaleras, una vez hubo apagado la luz de la cocina. En la penumbra, divisé el libro, y tuve tentaciones de seguir leyéndolo, pero los ojos me pesaban, y notaba el cuerpo entumecido debido al cansancio.

"_Ha sido un día muy largo"_

Y lo que me espera mañana.

*.*.*

"_-Somos amigos, ¿verdad?_

_-Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Los amigos no tienen secretos entre ellos, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-Y no se mienten entre ellos, ¿no?_

_-¿A qué viene todo esto a estas alturas?_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-Nada. Solo me preguntaba si podría contarte un secreto y hacerte una pregunta y esperar que no me mientas._

_-¿Qué pasa?-le miré curioso._

_Inspiró hondo, y desvió la mirada. Nunca le ha gustado tratar temas que él consideraba serios. Le daba algo así como vergüenza, si es que alguien como él podía sentir vergüenza._

_-¿Sabes? Yo…"_

Un murmullo de voces. Noto algo molesto. Frunzo el ceño. Muevo la mano intentando espantarlo, pero persiste. Suelto un gruñido. De pronto, los golpecitos cesan. Respiro tranquilo. Puedo seguir durmiendo. Entonces, siento una ligera corriente de aire en mi oído que me eriza el vello.

Abro los ojos de golpe y casi choco con el rostro sonriente de malicia de Maka, que me había soplado en la oreja. Parpadeo varias veces, y me pregunto si estoy soñando, pero entonces recuerdo todo lo acontecido ayer, sobre todo nada más volver del Shibusen.

Enarqué una ceja. Intenté parecer molesto, pero un bostezo me hizo parecer, más bien, de lo más inofensivo. Escuché a Maka reír.

-¿Qué haces…-murmuré-acosando a un dormido…?-me restregué los ojos. La luz del día ya entraba a raudales por la ventana.

Sonrió y me enseñó una hoja de papel que ya estaba preparada.

_-Buenos días, Soul._

Se me escapó otro bostezo.

-Buenos días, Maka.

_-¿Soñando?_

-Mm…-lo medité-Creo que sí… Pero no lo recuerdo muy bien…

"_Mentira"_

Me estiré. Me venía el olor a café y tostadas quemadas de la cocina. Al parecer, había sido el último en levantarme.

-¿Ya se ha levantado?-preguntó; al ver que sí, dijo:-Buenos días, Soul.

-Buenas-saludé a Spirit, que se encontraba en la cocina frente a la cafetera con un ridículo delantal rosa con corazones que me pregunté para qué lo quería para el desayuno.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta de algo.

Miré tanto a Maka como a Spirit con espanto.

-¿Qué hora es?

-¿Mm?-Spirit miró el reloj de la cocina-Son las nueve y media pasadas.

-¡Llegamos tarde!-me incorporé de golpe del sofá.

Maka rió, una vez más. Intentaba contener las carcajadas mientras escribía.

_-Hoy es sábado, i-dio-ta._

-Ah…-me relajé al instante-Es verdad…

Señaló la cocina. "A desayunar", interpreté.

Podría haber dicho que, al menos para mí, era algo temprano para levantarme e ir a desayunar, pero como aquella no era mi casa, y era un invitado, tenía que hacerme a como los inquilinos hacían las cosas aquí. De todas formas, si seguía soñando, me habría despertado de golpe, con un regusto amargo en la boca al recordarlo.

-¿Has dormido bien?

Asentí.

-Sí. Muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme a pasar la noche.

-Nada, nada-Spirit sonrió-Es agradable tener visita de vez en cuando.

No comentó nada de lo que hablamos anoche, y Maka tampoco ha dicho nada a pesar de haber despertado en su cuarto y no en el salón, donde se había quedado dormida, con el murmullo de fondo de mi voz leyendo.

Tras recoger, vino lo inevitable.

_-¿Vas a volver a casa?_

Me quedé mirando aquellas palabras escritas, repitiéndome la pregunta una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y respondiendo siempre lo mismo: no, ni hablar.

Pero, sabía que aquello era irrazonable. Entonces sí sería un maldito crío. Y no podía ser un crío por dos días seguidos.

Suspiré, derrotado.

-…Supongo.

Por lo menos, no habían llamado por teléfono para hacerme volver a casa. No quiero ni pensar lo que me espera en cuanto cruce el umbral de la puerta…

Como no tenía otra cosa, me puse mi uniforme del Shibusen, limpio, seco, incluso planchado. Me sentí extraño con él, teniendo en cuenta que anoche estaba empapado.

_-Te acompaño._

"_No"_, fue lo primero que articuló mi mente. Lo último que me faltaba es que _ellos_ vieran a Maka. Más bien, lo último que me faltaba y que quería es que Maka los conociera.

-…No es necesario.

_-Te acompaño._

Subrayó la frase para hacer más hincapié en ella. Resoplé.

-No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza. Sonrió. Otra victoria para ella.

*.*.*

-No, no puedo hacerlo.

El entrecejo de Maka estaba fruncido en una clara mueca de enfado, dado a mi rechazo.

-Maka, de verdad, no…

Me estampó el cuaderno en la cara.

_-¡LLÉVATELO! Además, no es como si te lo estuviera regalando… Solo te pido que te lo lleves para leerlo, ¿de acuerdo?_

-Pero, es un recuerdo de tu madre, y no me parece bien que…

Me plantó el libro en las manos.

_-No se te ocurra soltarlo._

Es imposible llevarle la contraria a Maka. Uno siempre acaba cediendo. Creo que ahora entiendo un poco a su padre. Un poco. Yo no estoy tan obsesionado con…

"…_ella, ¿verdad?"_

-Vámonos.

En realidad, quisiera hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que ir todavía a mi casa y enfrentar a mis padres (y seguro que Wes aporta algo al respecto, para variar).

Por mi parte, anduve con paso un tanto lento, aunque tal vez la calificación que debería dársele sería de "reticente". A Maka no parecía importarle, sin embargo. También, intentaba distraerme con cualquier cosa, mientras llevaba aquel volumen antiguo bajo uno de mis brazos.

_-Soul._

-¿Qué?

_-Cuando las cosas no te han ido muy bien… Más bien, muy mal…_

Me pregunté por qué me había enseñado aquello si la frase aún no estaba terminada. Aunque, en cuanto lo leí, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo malo que me había pasado, y que, por desgracia, me seguía pasando.

_-¿Alguna vez has pensado que la vida da asco?_

-Oh, sí, muchas veces. Hay demasiadas cosas en esta vida que no me gustan…

Me miró fijamente antes de enseñarme la siguiente pregunta escrita que quería plantearme.

_-¿Alguna vez…has pensado en el suicidio?_

Me paré en seco. La miré, entre confuso y sorprendido.

-¿Suicidio…?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Volví a retomar mi paso, meditando seriamente sobre ello, a pesar de que, como más de una vez he dicho, pensar sobre cosas serias no va conmigo. Y aun así…

-…Puede-terminé confesando.

Sí, alguna vez lo he pensado, para qué negarlo. Esos momentos en que todo parecía derrumbarse, y que todos los escombros iban a caer sobre mí y hacerme cargar con ellos durante toda mi vida, con esa culpa y resentimiento a la espalda. Con esos amigos que dejaron de serlo porque dos opiniones cambiaron respecto de la primera opinión que tuvieron en un primer momento. Con esos padres que lo único que les preocupa es que su hijo no les avergüence, da igual lo que él quiera o piense al respecto. Con esos que deberían ser compañeros de clase y que sin embargo lo único que hacen es señalarte y decirte cómo eres a ojos de los demás, sin tener en cuenta que eso pueda dolerte, herirte, hacerte sentir como si nunca hubieras querido nacer en un mundo así, con una vida así, con todas esas personas alrededor. Como si el mundo entero te odiara.

No es que hubiera pensado realmente en la palabra "Suicidio", sino en cómo sería desaparecer de este mundo. ¿Llorarían mis padres por lo joven que fui y lo poco que disfruté por estar limitado por sus caprichos? ¿O llorarían y me maldecirían diciendo que no había aprovechado mi vida como debía? ¿Me echarían de menos esos compañeros de clase al ver que había un pupitre vacío donde antes estaba aquella persona de la que siempre se reían? ¿O simplemente contendrían una desconsiderada y macabra risa, diciendo que merecía morir?

Nunca he pensado en hacerme daño. Solo contemplaba la posibilidad de "¿Qué pasaría si…?". Pero eso solo son fragmentos de mi imaginación. ¿Qué sería ser un cobarde? ¿Quitarse la vida por todo aquello o no hacerlo? En mi humilde opinión, no merece la pena malgastar algo como una vida en la que se puede cambiar y buscar y aprovechar oportunidades solo porque otros te hagan pensar que no merece la pena que estés ahí. Simple y llanamente. Todo lo demás no importa…o eso quisiera pensar.

-¿Y tú?-pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros. Quería dejarlo correr.

Escribió una última cosa referente al tema, o al menos yo pensé que iba con el tema.

_-Creo que te va a gustar el libro de mi madre._

*.*.*

Ahora, tal vez sea uno de esos momentos en los que uno sí quiere desaparecer del mundo. Pensando un "Tierra, trágame" o algo por el estilo, como si la tierra pudiera engullirte si no estás muerto y en un ataúd. Si no es así, pocas probabilidades hay. Aunque, bueno, siempre quedará que acabes muerto, y no necesariamente en un ataúd.

Me obligué a mí mismo a decir la siguiente frase.

-…Hemos llegado.

La mansión que era mi casa se erguía como un viejo caserón o palacete de los que antes eran comunes entre las familias adineradas de Death City del siglo pasado. A veces, cuando me aburro y no me apetece escribir nada (tal vez falta de inspiración), doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación, y pienso que tal vez, solo tal vez, mis padres no son realmente como son, sino que los fantasmas de los antiguos propietarios los han poseído y quieren hacerle la vida imposible al hijo pequeño porque ellos no pudiera tener un hijo. Y en cuanto a mi hermano Wes, bueno, tal vez ni hacía falta poseerle.

_-¿Quieres que pase?_

-¡No!-me apresuré a decir; aquello pareció dolerle un poco, y más teniendo en cuenta que ella me había no solo dejado entrar a su casa, sino cenar y pasar allí la noche (y el desayuno también).-Es que…bueno…No quiero…que veas cómo mis padres me echan la bronca por escaparme de casa y…

Pareció entenderlo. Me sentí aliviado.

Se puso de puntillas y depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

_-Suerte. Te veo el lunes._

Sin saber exactamente por qué, la devolví el beso.

-Sí. Gracias. Por todo.

"_Si su padre me hubiera visto, yo sí que habría acabado muerto"_

Atravesé la verja y llegué a la puerta principal. Me di la vuelta para asegurarme que Maka ya estaba muy lejos de allí. Y así era. Inspiré hondo. Agarré con fuerza el libro que ella me había confiado.

Al no tener las llaves, porque salí de casa sin coger nada, llamé al timbre.

"_No todo fin radica en la muerte. Ya sea por suicidio o muerte natural. Siempre se puede estar muerto aun viviendo. ¿Conoces esa sensación? Tal vez desees estar muerto para no tener que soportar lo que viene a continuación, Soul"_

Pensé en Maka.

"_No cuentes con ello"._

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Un libro que susurra los sentimientos de una chica enferma que ahora yace muerta. Maka insiste en que Soul lo lea, y más le vale hacerlo XD A Spirit por poco le da un paro cardíaco al ver a su hijita dormida sobre el hombro de otro hombre que no es él! XD Y…ahora Soul tiene que enfrentar a su familia. ¿Qué ocurrirá?_

_Y, podría decirse que en este capi ha habido como una pequeña "reflexión", en este caso, sobre el tema del suicidio. Yo nunca había pensado en él hasta que una amiga mía me lo preguntó hace un par de años -.-__ Pero, tengo demasiadas cosas que quiero hacer en la vida, así que no es una opción^^_

_Bueno, pues ya saben, si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus comentarios, que tanto esta historia como yo nos alimentamos de ellos XD_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_


	11. Palabra XI

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo apenas llevo… ¿Poco más de dos semanas de curso desde que acabaron las vacaciones? Y siento que no puedo respirar tranquila -.- Vale, es el último curso de instituto, y supongo que por eso me están apretando ya las tuercas, con un montón de deberes y cosas que estudiar, y ya he hecho un examen de cinco que tengo para la semana que viene. Desde luego, voy a echar en falta mi relax veraniego… Además, ya ha venido el frío (al menos por aquí =P) y *voz de presentadora del tiempo* ha venido acompañado de intensas lluvias, lo que no ayuda a mejorar mi estado de ánimo, ya que la lluvia me deprime bastante, además de no poder salir __con los amigos sin correr el riesgo de mojarme (obvio, no?)._

_Bueno, ya he escrito suficientes tonterías (?), al menos por el momento XD Por fin, subo el capi XI. Y, decir que queda muy poquito para…los 100 rvws^^__ Jeje, ojalá lleguen y se supere el número! XD_

_El caso, quería también avisar de que, debido a que este es mi último año en el instituto, las cosas están difíciles, y entiéndase por cosas difíciles el hecho de estar muy ocupada con los estudios. Este año me tengo que aplicar mucho, y si no, ya harán algo mis profesores para que me aplique XD De todas formas, voy a tener mucho menos tiempo libre que hasta ahora (desde luego, ya lo estoy notando -.-), lo que implica tener menos oportunidades para escribir. Ey, no es que vaya a dejarlo ni mucho menos! Antes dejo los estudios! (mentira XD). Solo decir, ahora que puedo, que voy a estar liada, y que puede que las contis de mis fics sufran irregularidades (siempre he intentado subir un capi al mes, y hasta ahora lo he conseguido; intentaré seguir haciéndolo, pero…), y que tarde más en subirlas, pero, tarde o temprano (esperemos que temprano XD), subiré nuevos capis^^ Espero que sean comprensibles, y pacientes. Muchas gracias de ante mano =P Daré lo mejor de mí con mis estudios! XD_

_Y, sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capi!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra XI: "Ya no eres un niño"**_

"_¿Preparado?"_

Nunca lo he estado. Y, aun así, tengo que enfrentarme a ello. Da igual si estoy mentalmente preparado para ello o no. A nadie le importa una mierda lo que piense respecto a todo. ¿Me van a pedir mi opinión al respecto? Por supuesto que no…

Indeciso, al final termino por llamar al timbre de la puerta a falta de mis llaves debido a que la última vez que pisé esta casa salí corriendo sin coger nada. El deseo de volver a salir corriendo lejos de aquí es igual o más intenso que la vez anterior.

Agarro con fuerza el libro que Maka me había confiado.

"_Al menos, tienes una nueva distracción cuando todo termine, Soul"_

Wes me abrió la puerta. Me dirigió una mirada que no supe interpretar, pero, por su gesto serio, es que, por supuesto, nadie estaba feliz de mi pequeña escapada.

-Padre y madre están en el salón-dijo; me dejó entrar y cerró la puerta-No te voy a poder apoyar en esta ocasión, Soul. No deberías haberte ido corriendo de casa, y más teniendo en cuenta que te habían concertado una entrevista para tu nueva escuela.

"_Precisamente por eso salí corriendo"_

-¿Cuándo me has apoyado tú alguna vez, Wes?

No me devolvió la mirada y no me contestó. Claramente, era una pregunta retórica, porque ambos sabíamos que nunca lo hacía, quisiera él admitirlo o no. Siempre se pondría del lado de papá y/o mamá, y así sería recompensado con sonrisas y halagos. A diferencia de mí, Wes ha crecido bajo la protección de palabras amables por parte de mis padres, haciéndolo todo bien; él no cometía errores. Yo debí traer algún defecto de fábrica, o eso parece que quieren que piense. Vivo y viviré bajo la alargada y majestuosa sombra de mi hermano mayor, el que sí sabe cómo comportarse, el que siempre hace caso a sus padres, el que no lleva la contraria, el que sabe tocar distintos instrumentos, el que ha labrado su futuro basándose en lo que sus padres querían. ¿Soy egoísta por no querer eso yo también? Joder, esto da asco.

-¿Quién es, cariño?-me llega la voz de nuestra madre desde el salón.

-Es Soul, madre.

-…Dile que venga.

-Vamos-me instó, a pesar de haberlo oído perfectamente.

Antes de entrar en la sala, dejé el libro de Maka en una mesilla del pasillo, al lado de un espantoso florero que mi madre se empeñaba en decir que era bonito y que costaba muchísimo y que no se me ocurriera siquiera tocarlo. Desearía mojarlos a todos con esa agua negruzca, que se pinchen con las espinas de las rosas blancas y que el jarrón se hiciera mil pedazos mientras yo me río, seco, sin rasguños, sin echar en falta un objeto que siempre consideré inútil. Pero, si hiciera eso, solo agravaría las cosas, por eso, sé que no lo haré. Por eso, entraré ahí, y tendré que escuchar el sermón de mis padres. Quizá diga algo al respecto, quizá no.

"_Solo quiero que esto acabe cuanto antes para encerrarme en mi habitación, garabatear letras expulsando todo lo que siento y leer el libro de la madre de Maka hasta que me duelan los ojos"_

-Veo que te dignas a volver a casa-mi madre se cruzó de brazos, sentada con la espalda bien recta en el sofá. Mi padre la acompañaba sentado en el sillón, pero él parecía mucho más manso que su esposa.

"_Bueno, vivo aquí. Quiera o no"_

-¿Se puede saber a qué vino ese comportamiento tan inapropiado? Y para colmo tuviste que molestar a…a…

-Spirit Albarn, cariño-convino mi padre.

Wes se sentó al lado de nuestra madre.

-Sí, eso es-asintió ella; el peso de la conversación, como siempre, recaía en ella-¿Qué imagen crees estar dando de nuestra familia? No puedes hacer lo que te venga siempre en gana, Soul. Ya no eres un niño. No puedes jugar a esta clase de jueguecitos.

"…"

-¿No piensas decir nada?

"_¿Qué quieres que diga? Por mucho que te replique, vas a seguir diciendo lo mismo"_

-Y bien, ¿de qué conoces tú a esa familia…? Albarn, era. No es un nombre que me suene. No les hemos invitado nunca a tomar el té en casa… ¿verdad?

-¿Has pasado la noche con esa familia, Soul?-habló entonces mi padre.

"_¿Debería contestar a algo que ya saben? Al menos verán que estoy escuchando, y tal vez me dejen ir pronto…"_

-…Sí-musité.-En…la casa de…una amiga.

"_Amiga"_

-No deberías poner en un compromiso a otros porque no sabes comportarte como un chico de tu edad. ¿Acaso sabes la de excusas que tuve que dar por ti enfrente de aquella profesora de la Academia? Con lo difícil que es concertar una cita así…

"… _¿Digo algo?"_

-…No quiero cambiarme de instituto-terminé diciendo.

Mi madre mostró una expresión un tanto escéptica en el rostro.

-Pues no se te ve muy contento en tu actual instituto.

"_Oh, ¿es que acaso eso ahora te importa? Nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿verdad?"_

-No quiero ir a la Academia. Me quedo en Shibusen. Y, si me permitís, me voy a mi habitación-no quiero seguir hablando de esto; ya saben lo que opino al respecto, aunque no les importe.

Mi madre se incorporó del sofá, con claro gesto de enfado hacia mí.

-¡No he terminado de hablar contigo, Soul Evans!-gritó, perdiendo la compostura, cosa que nunca hacía delante de invitados, por muy mal que, según ella, me comportara.

Me giré para mirarla, también enfadado.

"_Estoy harto"_

-¡Pero yo he terminado de escucharte!

-¡Soul Evans, no se te ocurra irte hasta que…!

Salí de allí rápidamente, cogí el libro de Maka, subí las escaleras a trompicones, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de mi madre (papá intentaba calmarla, al igual que Wes; solo ella se atrevía a decirme lo que todos en esta familia pensaban de mí. No es algo por lo que la respete, la verdad) y me encerré en mi habitación. Agradecí tener pestillo que echar.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, me llegó un último grito de mi madre.

-Para empezar, ¡quedas castigado sin salir durante todo el fin de semana!

Miré el libro de Maka entre mis manos. Los ojos me escocían porque querían llorar de indignación. Me tragué esa indignación, me cambié de ropa y me puse los cascos y la música a todo volumen. Así no oiré nada que no quiera oír…

Cogí uno de mis cuadernos e intenté escribir algo con lo que desahogarme, ante la imposibilidad de ponerme a gritar. La música retumbaba en mis oídos.

Al final, terminé por arrancar una hoja tras otra, haciéndola pedacitos, como mis padres parecían estar haciendo con mi vida. Una y otra vez.

*.*.*

-Ey, Soul, ¿estás ahí?

-… ¿Qué quieres, Wes?

-Deberías disculparte con madre y padre. Sobre todo con madre-recalcó.

Me giré y puse la cara contra la almohada. No le habría oído de no ser porque me había quedado sin batería y mi reproductor de música estaba ahora cargándose. Qué inoportuno.

"_A ti tampoco quiero escucharte"_

-Supuse que vendrías para decirme algo así. Siempre lo haces. ¿No te aburres de hacer siempre lo mismo?-respondí; no sé si me oiría, porque parte de mis palabras parecía tragárselas mi almohada. Y él estaba tras la puerta de mi habitación.-Es agobiante…

-No deberías haberte ido corriendo. Padre y madre solo quieren lo mejor para ti-era obvio que no me había escuchado.

Volví a girarme y quedar de cara al techo que se alzaba sobre mí.

Me permití dejar entrever uno de mis pensamientos.

-…Pero, eso no implica que yo quiera "lo mejor".

"_Solo quiero lo que yo quiero"_, ¿qué debería importar si es lo mejor según ellos o no con tal de que me guste y me esfuerce por llegar a un objetivo que yo considero bueno?

-Soul… Deberías portarte mejor. Con todos.

"_Habla como ellos"_

-…

-Soul…

-…

-¿No bajas a comer?

-…

-¿Bajarás más tarde, al menos, para la cena? Deberías comer algo. Aunque no quieras creerlo, me preocupas.

"_Tanto como a ellos les preocupa tu comportamiento. Es decir, nada"_

-…No tengo hambre.

"_Prefiero morirme de hambre antes que volver a tener que soportar otro sermón sobre lo que debería o no hacer"_, desearía que ya llegara el lunes… Sufriría, como ahora, pero vería a Maka.

"_-No puedes hacer lo que te venga siempre en gana, Soul. Ya no eres un niño."_

Una vez más, quiero salir de aquí corriendo.

*.*.*

"_Capítulo II: Madurez_

_Me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Tal vez todos los demás ya lo hayan advertido, puede que hace bastante tiempo. Pero solo ha sido hoy cuando me he mirado al espejo y he visto que me dolía la garganta cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, y veía mi rostro contraerse en una fea mueca de dolor e incomodidad, que me he dado cuenta de que ya no soy una niña. _

_He crecido. ¿Es por eso que duele cuando antes no lo hacía? Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo cuando era una niña. Decía tonterías, reía, gritaba, y mi garganta me lo permitía. No estaba enferma; al menos, no tanto._

_Sí, también estaba enferma entonces, pero no era lo mismo. _

_Recuerdo los hospitales. Olían a viejo, como un libro con las páginas amarillentas, o como mi abuela, y el color blanco me recordaba a un día de nieve, solo que nadie se alegraba por ello. No nevaba, y aunque pareciera que había cuajado, no había nadie jugando y tirándose bolas de nieve ni haciendo muñecos de nieve al que ponerle un par de piedras por ojos, ni sentir las manos entumecidas del frío de tanto tocar la nieve. Nadie lleva guantes ni sonríe. Nadie intenta comer copos de nieve._

_Antes, toser era algo normal. Tal vez había tragado mal; démosle a Kami un par de palmadas en la espalda. Tal vez me había atragantado con la comida, o con mi propia saliva; nada, un par de palmadas y Kami dejará de toser. Tal vez hacía algo de frío; no pasa nada, Kami estará aquí abrigada. No toserá más entonces._

_Pero, según me cambiaban las sábanas de mi cama, desaparecían mis peluches con los que dormía, mi ropa adquiría otros colores y otros tamaños, me daba cuenta de que todo estaba cambiando._

_Fui estúpida por no darme cuenta de que yo también"._

*.*.*

Tenía sueño. Los ojos me pesaban, pero era incapaz de dormir. Me incorporé hasta quedar sentado. Me restregué los ojos y bostecé.

Alguien me rodeó con sus brazos.

Abrí los ojos y la miré.

-Maka… ¿Qué haces?

Enterró su rostro en el pijama que yo llevaba puesto. Malgastado pijama marrón prestado de su padre.

Debería estar en su cama, durmiendo, no aquí, en su sofá, donde yo debería estar durmiendo.

Suspiré y apoyé una mano en su cabeza. Llevaba todavía hechas las coletas. Debería quitárselas para dormir.

-Ey, si tu padre se despierta y nos encuentra así… ¿Qué crees que pasará? Ah… Yo lo sé muy bien, y, lo siento, pero no quiero quedarme estéril tan joven…

Se apartó de mi pecho y me pareció oírla reír. De las pocas cosas de las que podía "oírla" decir.

-Maka… Deberías irte a dorm…

Me besa. Cierro los ojos. La envuelvo en mis brazos y correspondo a su beso. Ella enreda sus dedos en mi pelo. Yo le quito las coletas. Nuestras lenguas juegan. Solo nos separamos para tomar aire.

Siento algo extraño.

Ella me quita, con manos temblorosas, la parte de arriba del pijama de su padre. Por mi parte, yo le quito la suya. Me la quedo mirando. Sonrío con sorna, porque sé que lo que la voy a decir la va a molestar.

-Pecho plano-musito en su oído.

Se pone roja. Infla los mofletes. Frunce el ceño. Me da golpes en el pecho desnudo. Termino riendo y ella cruzada de brazos.

La agarro de sus brazos y la vuelvo a besar. Ella apoya sus manos temblorosas en mi pecho. Siento su corazón latir a través de sus palmas. ¿O es el mío?

La rodeo una vez más con mis brazos, aún besándola, mientras intento desabrochar su sujetador.

Entonces, es cuando lo digo. Un susurro sobre sus labios. No parece ser yo quien lo dice…

-…Me gustas…Maka…

Entonces, escucho su respuesta.

-…Tú también me gustas…Soul.

Suelto el enganche de su sujetador, que sigue cerrado, y me separo de ella lentamente. Me llevo las manos al rostro y tengo ganas de llorar. No sé si al final lo hago.

Siento las manos de Maka acariciar mi cabeza, preocupadas. Pero yo no me muevo. Siento las manos húmedas sobre mi rostro. Tal vez sí esté llorando.

-¿Soul…?

Porque esto es un sueño. Porque Maka no puede hablar. Porque nunca he escuchado su voz. Porque no puedo imaginarme qué voz tendría. Y, porque la voz que sale de sus labios es la voz de Tsubaki.

*.*.*

Al abrir los ojos, soy consciente de que he soñado, pero no es hasta minutos más tarde, cuando suena el despertador, que recuerdo de qué trataba el sueño.

Aprieto la mandíbula y hago aterrizar el despertador en el suelo, el cual deja de sonar.

Entierro el rostro en la almohada y siento verdaderas ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Alguien llama a mi puerta y la abre.

-Soul-es Wes-Es hora de levantarse.-aunque no le miraba, sabía exactamente qué estaría mirando y qué estaría pensando. Suspiró-¿Otro despertador roto, Soul?

No respondo.

-Deberías levantarte ya. El desayuno ya está abajo preparado.

-…-giro la cabeza y le miro desde mi cama. Me pregunto qué clase de cara tendré. Al menos, mi "amiguito" sigue en su sitio.

-¿Un mal sueño, Soul?

-…Vete al infierno.

-Qué más quisieras, hermanito. Vamos, levántate. Padre y madre ya se han ido a trabajar. Y, como no te des prisa, llegarás tarde.

-¿Llegar tarde?-mi voz sale pastosa.

-Es lunes, Soul. Tienes que ir al instituto.

-…Ya voy.

-Muy bien-y desapareció por la puerta. Le escuché bajar las escaleras.

Clavé la vista en el techo y volví a pensar en el sueño.

"_-…Me gustas…Maka…"_

Y en las palabras de mi madre.

"_-No puedes hacer lo que te venga siempre en gana, Soul. Ya no eres un niño."_

…No. Ya no era un niño, claro que no. Un niño no tendría esa clase de sueño. Un niño no querría que aquel sueño fuera verdad. Un niño haría caso a su madre. Un niño buscaría la aprobación de sus padres. A un niño las cosas de los adultos no le importarían.

"_-…Tú también me gustas…Soul."_

…Crecer, da asco.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Ays…Por las cosas que tiene que pasar Soul con su familia V.V Desde luego, ninguno parece apoyarle en nada, y es normal que el pobre se sienta así. Otro fragmento del libro de Kami. ¿A quién le gusta crecer? (a mí no XD Tengo la sensación de que aún soy muy niña por dentro… Demasiada imaginación =P). Y Soul y sus sueños! XD Podría haber sido un sueño más, sin contar que Maka estaba "muy implicada" en el tema XD Y… la voz que escuchó Soul era la de Tsubaki? O.o Acaso quería oír esas palabras por parte de Maka, o Tsubaki…?_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, aporten su granito de arena a la historia dejando un comentario. Se agradece_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el capi XVII de mi fic "Los Jóvenes del Orfanato"._


	12. Palabra XII

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo sobreviviendo al curso escolar, pero es que me quitan energía vital y tengo tal cansancio que lo único que quiero hacer es dormir y dormir. Pero he me aquí, con el capi XII de esta historia, después de bastante tiempo sin actualizar. Espero que sepan perdonar mi demora. Ya avisé de que el tiempo libre me escasea bastante… Se hace lo que se puede :P_

_En tal caso… Señoras y señores, a la de tres…dos…uno…*confeti* ¡La historia ha sobrepasado los 100 reviews!^^ Jope, estoy tan feliz… Son este tipo de cosas las que alegran a una cuando está deprimida por tener tanto examen^^ Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis contribuido a esto, y también a todos aquellos que leéis mi historia. Espero que la historia siga creciendo y ganando más reviews! :P_

_Y, también quería decir que, dedico este capi a esa personita que me sigue desde mis primero pasos en esta página. __Miyoko Nott__, muchas gracias por estar ahí! __ Y ya sabes, yo también estaré siempre ahí molestando con mis reviews en tus fantásticas historias! __ También un saludo especial a Bell Star__, que creo que, si no actualizo esta historia, me mata XD_

_Y sin más que decir, disfruten del capi!_

_**..**_

_**Palabra XII: Prejuicios**_

Al salir al exterior tras estar un fin de semana confinado en mi casa, me pareció mentira ser capaz de ver el cielo sin tener que hacerlo tras un cristal. A veces, siento que lo que veo tras las ventanas no es más que un mundo traslúcido que me oculta cómo es verdaderamente el mundo. Hay que saber mirar. No dejes que otros te digan cómo es ese mundo.

A pesar de todo, el cielo seguía nublado, y esperé que no lloviera. En esta ocasión, sí llevo paraguas en la mochila. No creo que pueda volver a ir a _esa_ casa. Con excusa o no.

Bostecé. No había dormido muy bien, y después de…

Di una patada a una piedra que había en la acera. Ah… Hoy no estoy de humor tampoco, ¿no es así?

La vi a lo lejos. Agitaba algo por encima de su cabeza, sé que intentando llamar mi atención. Y según me fui acercando, fui capaz de ver cómo su cuaderno era agitado por encima de su cabeza, con un "¡BUENOS DÍAS!" en mayúscula y con grandes signos de exclamación.

Aunque no es algo que haya sido pronunciado, es uno de los mejores "buenos días" que he recibido en toda mi vida.

Aquello me hizo sonreír.

-Buenos días-respondí cuando llegué a su lado.

Maka sonrió.

Pasó la página de su cuaderno. Ya tenía preparada la pregunta.

_-¿Qué tal con tu familia?_

-Mm… Podría decirse que el enfado se les ha pasado un poco… No te preocupes.

No quise que preguntara más.

Miró al cielo.

_-Hoy no va a llover._-sentenció.

-¿Eso crees?

Asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Se encogió de hombros.

Escribió.

_-Suelo tener razón._

-Pero no siempre-puntualicé.

Hice que inflara los mofletes, como una niña pequeña. Me dio un codazo en el costado.

Aunque tan solo fuera eso, su contacto me hizo revivir aquel sueño. La sangre se me subió a la cabeza y recé por olvidarlo.

"_Estoy enfermo"_

Me alejé un par de pasos del lado de Maka. Me miró con una interrogante, pero no pareció darle importancia.

-Bueno, nos vemos después-dije en el momento de separarnos para ir cada uno a su clase.

Kim Diehl había saludado a Maka en la distancia y la estaba esperando para ir a clases. Me sentí aliviado al ver que aún tenía a alguien con quien contar en su clase, aunque yo no estuviera. Es como si quisiera protegerla.

Maka asintió y me abrazó fuertemente. Algo se agitó dentro de mí y la aparté rápidamente.

-…Ah... Hasta luego.

Giré sobre mis pies y me dirigí a mi aula con la sensación de haber hecho algo malo.

"_Soul, no has hecho nada malo. Todavía"_

Intenté ignorar a Hero y a sus secuaces. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber un "malo"? ¿Y por qué siempre tenía que tener "secuaces"? ¿Por qué tenían que molestar a los buenos y débiles? ¿Es que no tienen mejores cosas que hacer, como construirse un palacio de gominola, por ejemplo?

Me senté en mi sitio, y escondí el rostro en mis brazos apoyados en el pupitre, y esperé a que llegara Stein.

"_Quiero comer gominolas"_

-B-b-bue… Buenos días.

Alcé la cabeza y miré a los ojos nerviosos de Chrona Makenshi.

-Hola-saludé.

Asintió varias veces con la cabeza, y antes de que Hero pudiera hacerla algo, se sentó en su sitio. Estoy seguro de que podía escuchar los insultos que ese maldito rubio de bote decía en voz alta… Estaba claro de que quería que le escuchara.

-Cállate de una maldita vez, Hero.

Me sorprendió que no fuera yo el que lo dijera en voz alta.

No pude evitar mirar a Death the Kid, con el cual solo se juntaban las hermanas Thompson y Hero porque él era el hijo del director del Shibusen. Por interés, nada más, ¿verdad? De todas formas, Kid no parecía el tipo de personas que se juntaba con gentuza como esa, y sin embargo, allí estaba… Nunca decía nada. Nunca hacía nada. Era la primera vez que se mostraba disconforme sobre cómo actuaban sus "amigos".

Recuerdo lo que me sorprendió, también, que me defendiera cuando pegué a Hero y consiguiera que me expulsaran un día. El día de la expulsión, en vez de permanecer en casa, no se lo dije a mis padres, y fui a la playa. Aquel fue el primer día que besé a Maka…

Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-Hero se mostró perplejo.

-Ya me has oído-Kid se mostró imperturbable.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa?-escuché decir a otro compañero de clase.

-Ni idea-contestó otro-Parece que Kid ha mandado callar a Hero.

-¿¡Estás coña!?

-Sshh… ¡A ver si va a haber otra pelea!

"_Agh, ¿es que solo os interesa eso? ¿Que a lo mejor se pegan? Yo ya di ese espectáculo en una ocasión, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no, simplemente, decimos las cosas tal y como son? Eso es lo que ha hecho Kid"_

-¿Se va a imponer Death, por eso de ser el hijo del director?

-Bah, los otros solo están con él por eso.

-¿Qué va a pasar?

"_Odio los prejuicios, y lo que se deriva de ellos"_, he sufrido por ellos, y lo sigo sufriendo, y tal vez lo siga sufriendo. Yo, y muchas personas más. ¿Qué hay que hacer para no hablar así de personas que no conoces? Simplemente, querer conocerlas. ¿No es así?

-Yo digo lo que me da la gana-se quejó Hero.

-Pues yo te digo de que estoy harto de que insultes y molestes a Makenshi.

-Oh, ¿y eso lo dices ahora? ¿Qué, qué?-se puso provocador-¿Tú también vas a pegarme, como hizo Evans?

Y ahí estoy yo. ¿Casi le rompo la nariz en una ocasión, y ahora soy un chico violento? Oh, qué bien…

-Tú…

Pero entonces entró Stein en clase. Nos escrutó a todos con la mirada.

-Vaya atmósfera más fúnebre-comentó-Alegraos un poco. Dentro de poco, llegarán los exámenes-esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

Como siempre, Stein "arreglando" las cosas.

*.*.*

Cuando Maka me vio de camino al comedor, me abrazó con una sonrisa, pero me desembaracé de ella. No puedo olvidar aquel sueño. De todas formas, yo no estoy acostumbrado… a tantas muestras de afecto.

"_Tampoco he podido mirar a Tsubaki hoy a la cara"_,... ya no sé qué pensar.

-Ho-ho-hola…-sonrió con timidez.

Chrona ya se encontraba sentada en nuestra mesa del comedor, con su bandeja llena de comida, todavía intacta.

Maka y yo nos sentamos frente a ella.

Miré la comida sin gana. No tenía hambre.

Entonces Maka colocó su cuaderno frente a mis ojos.

_-¿Sabes qué? ¡Kim me ha invitado para ir a estudiar juntas a su casa!_

Me sorprendí.

-¿En serio?

Asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

Sonreí. Le revolví el pelo.

-Me alegro.

De que tengas una amiga.

"_¿Qué pasa, Soul? ¿Acaso tú no cuentas como amigo?"_

-Q-q-qué bien…

Maka se apresuró a escribir algo en el cuaderno. Eché una ojeada rápida antes de que se lo mostrara a Chrona, ya que era algo dirigido a ella.

En letra bien grande, Maka había escrito: "¡Tú también eres mi amiga, Chrona!"

A Chrona se le humedecieron los ojos. Se los enjugó.

-Lo… Lo s-siento… N-no estoy… acos…acostumbrada a esto y…

No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y suspirar.

-Tranquila.

-¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

Alcé la vista y miré a Death the Kid.

Estaba de pie al lado de Chrona. Ésta se empezó a mostrar nerviosa e incómoda, y un turullo de palabras se le acumulaba en la boca. Maka, le miraba con curiosidad. Por mi parte, no sé qué pensar.

-…Adelante-terminé por decir.

Al hacerlo, se sentó al lado de Chrona. Esta intentó alejarse un poco de él, más nerviosa todavía.

Maka me miró con cara de "¿Y este quién es?".

-Death the Kid-dije-Un compañero de clase.

La boca de Maka se abrió, como si hubiera soltado un "Ah", habiéndolo entendido.

Me pasó una nota debajo de la mesa, no queriendo que nadie se enterara. Parecía una niña pequeña temiendo que un gran secreto fuera revelado y se perdiera toda la magia que conllevaba guardarlo.

Desdoblé el papel.

_-Así que tú también puedes tener amigos._

"_Amigos"_

"No es mi amigo", quise decir. En realidad, no sabía siquiera por qué había cambiado de parecer.

Le interrogué con la mirada. Estaba colocando a la misma altura los cubiertos al lado del plato, lo cual me parecía una tontería porque, a fin de cuentas, los necesitaba coger para comer.

"_Serán manías"_

Al final me decidí a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?-me miró-¿Ya te has cansado de lamerle el culo a Hero?

Sonrió de medio lado.

-…En realidad, me he cansado de que _él _me lama el culo a _mí_.

Sonreí.

-Ya era hora.

-Sí…

Parecía como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando por eso, y no se decidiera a hacerlo, por miedo, como siempre. Como todo el mundo hace. Como yo.

-G-g-gra…gracias… por lo de…a-antes…

"_-Pues yo te digo de que estoy harto de que insultes y molestes a Makenshi."_

Kid desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado.

-N-no ha sido nada.

"_Oh"_

La vez que me echó una mano, era porque yo había defendido a Chrona, pegando a Hero.

Creo que, después de todo, Kid es un buen tío.

"_No me importaría volver a tener algún amigo…"_

*.*.*

Por fin, las clases terminaron por el día de hoy.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir de allí corriendo. Aunque no es que hubiera sido un mal día (por desgracia hay peores), siento que me asfixio. No quiero que Maka se me acerque demasiado. No puedo mirar a Tsubaki a la cara. Ahora Hero y sus secuaces vuelven a hablar mal de mí porque Kid había pasado de ellos y se había venido conmigo, y con Chrona, con los raritos, con "los que sería mejor si no existieran".

Solo quiero expresar todo esto en una hoja de papel. Un revoltijo de letras que deja más tranquila mi alma…

-Hasta luego, Evans.

-Eh, ah…-esto era nuevo para mí-Nos vemos, Death.

Asintió y salió de clase.

Recogí mis cosas. Tengo que ir a buscar a Maka, para volver juntos a casa…

-Ey.

Maldije en mi fuero interno.

Me giré para encararle.

-¿Querías algo…Black Star?

Estaba incómodo. Se le veía en el rostro.

"_Si le molesta hablarme, entonces que no se moleste en hacerlo"_

-Eh…-se rascó la cabeza; creo que solo es en este tipo de situaciones cuando Black Star no sabe qué decir, y eso es mucho decir…

"_-¿Qué haces, qué haces? Ey, ¿qué estás haciendo? Oye, oye, ¿qué haces? _

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-Estoy escribiendo, ¿acaso no lo ves? Pesado._

_-¿Pesado, yo?-se hizo el ofendido-No, solo te he hecho una pregunta, y al ver que no respondías, he insistido._

_-A eso se le llama ser pesado._

_-No, ¡a eso se le llama tener interés!_

_Esbozó una amplia sonrisa._

_Resoplé y arranqué la hoja del cuaderno y la hice una bola. La tiré al suelo y la aplasté. _

_Lo que ahí había escrito, no debería verlo nadie. Y mucho menos, Black Star"_

-Hemos… Quedado unos cuantos amigos de clase para…ir a estudiar… Ya sabes, por esa mierda de exámenes, y… bueno…-dirigió la mirada al suelo y daba patadas a una pelota invisible frente a él; tal vez se imaginara mi cabeza-Tsubaki…

"_Lo sabía. No era algo que saliera de él…"_

Sin poder evitarlo, me decepcioné cuando completó la frase:

-Tsubaki dice que, si quieres, puedes venirte con nosotros.

"_Finge que no te importa. Vamos, Soul, ya no debería importarte una mierda nada de esto. Ya no"_

Intenté sonreír como lo solía hacer antes con Black Star. ¿Lo habré conseguido?

-No, gracias… Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ah…-¿había decepción en ese suspiro? No, debía ser alivio, ¿verdad?-Bueno, pues… Hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

*.*.*

Pasé por el aula de Maka, para ver si estaba allí; sino, la esperaría en la puerta principal del Shibusen.

Me asomé a la puerta del aula, que se encontraba abierta, donde aún quedaban varios alumnos recogiendo sus bártulos y charlando, antes de irse a casa después de un estresante y cansado día escolar.

"_No está aquí"_

-No está aquí.

Me llevé un pequeño sobresalto, y lo primero que se me ocurrió pensar era que alguien me había leído la mente.

"_Imaginación al poder"_

Pero el girarme me di cuenta de que había sido Kim Diehl quien había dicho eso. Y, al parecer, iba dirigido a mí.

No pude evitar pensar en aquella chica de hace años, con largo cabello rosado, llorando, tímida, y compararla con la de ahora, más alta, carismática, con el cabello corto.

"_-Voy a cambiar"_

-Eh… ¿Maka ya se ha ido?

-Se ha dejado unos apuntes en el laboratorio de ciencias-explicó-Ahora volverá.

-Ah… Bueno, pues entonces… La esperaré en la puerta del Shibusen…

Iba a irme, pero ella me detuvo.

-Espera, Evans.

No sé por qué, pero odiaba que las personas me llamaran por mi apellido. A veces, se sentía como si, en realidad, no me estuvieran llamando a mí…

"_Tan solo soy Soul"_

-¿Qué?

-Me estaba preguntando… ¿Te ha dicho Maka que la he invitado a mi casa a estudiar?

Me quedé a cuadros por como hablaba sin tapujos, a diferencia de lo que yo recordaba. De todas formas, me hubiera contado Maka o no aquello, Diehl ya me lo estaba diciendo…

-…Sí. Me lo ha contado. Se ha alegrado mucho-añadí.

-Ya… No tiene muchos amigos, ¿verdad? Por eso de ser muda y tal.

¿Cómo podía hablar así? Como si el hecho de ser muda es como si llevara unos pantalones que no iban a juego con su camiseta. Era como si no le diera importancia… No, no es eso. Estaba constatando un hecho, y me molestó que lo dijera tan tranquila cuando, por mi parte, lo único que quería era oírla hablar.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo al darme cuenta de esto.

"_Quiero escuchar su voz"_, la suya, y no la de alguien más…

-Pues… Me preguntaba si tú también querrías venir, senpai.

-¿Ah?

Eso no me lo esperaba para nada…

-¿P-por qué iba a ir con vosotras?

-¿Por qué no? Es mi casa, y yo invito a quien quiera.

Realmente, admiré su forma de expresarse. Tan directa… Daba igual lo que yo hiciera, lo que yo dijera, nunca podría…

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Pero… Maka es tu amiga, no yo.

Entrecerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

-No me interesa.

Una vez más, me mostré confuso.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un par de años? Que cambiaría, porque me gustabas. Porque me gustas. Solo me acerqué a Maka Albarn para poder acercarme a ti. Solo tenía que fingir ser su amiga durante un tiempo, y que tú vieras que era una buena persona, y así podría empezar a hacer que yo te gustara.

-…

-Yo te entiendo, Evans, sé que eres una buena persona, por eso sientes lástima por Albarn, y te sientes en la obligación de estar con ella. Pero…-me cogió del brazo-…ya no necesitas hacer nada de eso, porque yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

Sonreí.

-… ¿Que me entiendes? No me hagas reír.

-¿Evans…?

Me zafé de ella y apreté los puños con fuerza.

-¿Solo estuviste con Maka…para acercarte a mí?-apreté la mandíbula-Me das asco-escupí.

Me dio una bofetada.

-¡No se te ocurra hablarme así, Evans! ¿Te doy asco? ¡Fui la única que se interesó por Maka cuando llegó a nuestra clase! Nadie quería acercarse a ella, porque no podía hablar, y pensaban que era un bicho raro y que no merecía la pena estar con ella.

Sentía la mejilla arder.

-…Pero eso no son más que prejuicios-dije.

Kim Diehl alargó los brazos, como si quisiera abarcar algo mucho más grande de lo que daban de sí sus brazos.

-Oh, ¿adivina qué, Soul Evans? ¡Todo el mundo tiene prejuicios! Lo quieras o no, ¡es la realidad! Igual que cada persona solo se me mueve por su propio interés. Y, en el fondo, tú eres igual. Así que, no me culpes por actuar como todo el mundo hace.

-…Eso no te excusa. Maka…realmente estaba feliz de tener una amiga. Y en cambio tú…

Entonces oí un sollozo a mi espalda.

"_No"_

Vi a Maka agarrando con fuerza las asas de su mochila, que colgaba a su espalda. Se mordía fuertemente el labio, quizá para no ponerse a llorar, pero sus ojos ya estaban húmedos.

"_Lo ha oído. Lo ha oído todo, ¿verdad?"_

-Maka…-empecé a decir, pero entonces ella giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí corriendo.

"_Mierda"_

Antes de salir de allí corriendo tras ella, me giré para decirle una última cosa a Kim Diehl.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Maka por una razón como esa. ¿Me has oído? Si lo haces, desearás no haberme conocido. Porque, ¿sabes qué? No me conoces para nada.

"_Nadie lo hace"_

Y, antes de que dijera nada, salí de allí corriendo.

*.*.*

Agradecí que, a pesar de que el cielo estaba incluso más nublado que por la mañana, no lloviera.

Otra vez, tuvo la sensación de asfixia, pero esta vez porque no podía dejar de correr. No veía a Maka. ¿Cómo es que podía correr más que yo, incluso teniendo problemas de garganta? Ah… Tal vez debería hacer más ejercicio físico…

"_-Oh, ¿adivina qué, Soul Evans? ¡Todo el mundo tiene prejuicios! Lo quieras o no, ¡es la realidad!"_

¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así…?

Entonces avisté a Maka en el lugar en el que la vi por primera vez. Sentada en aquel banco de piedra del parque. No estaba leyendo. Estaba llorando.

Sentí cómo mi pecho se oprimía.

Me acerqué a ella.

-Maka…

Lloraba sin consuelo y eso solo acrecentaba mi desasosiego, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-…Lo siento, Maka. No pensé… No creí que las cosas fueran así… Por mi culpa…

"_Por mi culpa…estás sufriendo. ¿Por qué tengo que tener yo siempre la culpa de todo? Yo no elegí nada de esto…"_

Yo…

"_-Es tu culpa… ¡Tu culpa, tu maldita culpa! Si me lo hubieras dicho antes…_

_-¿¡Qué habría cambiado!?-espeté-¡Nada lo habría hecho! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de esto! ¡Yo no lo pedí!_

_Me pegó un puñetazo en la cara._

_-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! _

_Le devolví el golpe._

_-¡Creí que éramos amigos!"_

…Yo también quiero llorar.

Con manos temblorosas, Maka sacó su cuaderno de la mochila y escribió sobre él, con tanta fuerza, que parte del papel se rasgó. Su letra estaba totalmente desfigurada, apenas era legible. Además, parte de la tinta se había corrido debido a sus lágrimas.

_-¡Creí que era mi amiga! Pero, ¡es como los demás!_

-…

_-¡Siempre es así! Nunca nadie…quiere estar conmigo._

-Maka…

En uno de sus sollozos, empezó a toser. Su espalda se contrajo y el cuaderno cayó al suelo. Y una vez más, la veía sufrir y sufrir, y no podía hacer nada por ella. ¿Es que nunca soy capaz de hacer nada bien?

-Maka…

Se agachó para recoger su cuaderno cuando se recuperó de las tosidas, y escribió algo más, mientras se levantaba con paso torpe del banco. Parecía que se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Y yo, ni siquiera era capaz de alargar el brazo y…

_-Y encima… ¡TÚ NI SIQUIERA QUIERES QUE TE TOQUE! ¿También te doy asco a ti…?_

"_-Oh, ¿adivina qué, Soul Evans? ¡Todo el mundo tiene prejuicios! Lo quieras o no, ¡es la realidad! Igual que cada persona solo se me mueve por su propio interés. Y, en el fondo, tú eres igual."_

Alargué el brazo y a la agarré para abrazarla fuertemente. Escuché de nuevo caer el cuaderno al suelo, y el repiqueteo del bolígrafo, también.

Sentí su cuerpo acoplarse al mío. Quise que el tiempo se parara. La escuché llorar contra mi pecho.

"_Miró al cielo._

_-Hoy no va a llover.-sentenció._

_-¿Eso crees?_

_Asintió efusivamente con la cabeza._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_Escribió._

_-Suelo tener razón."_

Empezó a chispear. Sentía como si el cielo estuviera llamando mi atención, para que alzara el rostro y viera que las cosas no son siempre como uno creen que son.

Sentí cómo el cielo se burlaba de todo aquello de lo que parecíamos estar seguros.

"_-Suelo tener razón._

_-Pero no siempre."_

La aparté ligeramente de mí y la obligué a mirarme.

"_Entonces, es cuando lo digo. Un susurro sobre sus labios. No parece ser yo quien lo dice…_

_-…Me gustas…Maka…"_

No dije nada. Simplemente, la besé. Como llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacer.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Kid es de los buenos! :D Jeje, si es que no debía estar con Hero, no señor, que ese es mu__y mal bicho… XD Además, ha defendido a Chrona __ Y Soul seguía pensando en aquel "sueño"… y por eso no quería que Maka se le acercara… Y entonces, resulta que Kim solo estaba con Maka por interés ¬¬ Y encima lo justifica! ¬¬ Agh, odio los prejuicios! Y Maka… Menudo sofoco se ha llevado la pobre! V.V Vamos, Soul, que sepa que te tiene a ti! XD_

_Ya saben, si quieren saber cómo sigue, "por favor, inserte un comentario en la ranura, gracias" XD (tantas horas de estudio no puede ser algo bueno XD)._

_Muchas gracias por todo! También quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personitas que se pasaron a leer y comentar mi nueva historia de Soul Eater titulada "Lo que nos une" __ No tardaré en subir el segundo capi!_

_Y, para los que siguen mi fic "Los Jóvenes del Orfanato", decir que sean un poco más pacientes, ya que ahora estoy trabajando en el nuevo capi. Intentaré no tardar mucho!_

_Pues nada más, gracias! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

_Bye~!^^_


	13. Palabra XIII

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo a tan solo una semana de vacaciones de Navidad, pero aún tengo tres hermosos exámenes que tengo que preparar -.- Juro que un día de estos desfallezco. Mientras tanto, y ya que he sacado un rato entre tanto estudio (ahora tengo que volver a retomarlo__…), aquí les traigo el capi XIII (mi número favorito^^). Ahora veremos qué pasa después de que Kim confesara sus "maliciosas intenciones" :P _

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar el capi anterior! Sé que tardo un poco en actualizar, pero siempre que puedo, actualizo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra XIII: Lluvia**_

Lluvia. Podía sentirla. Calando hondo en mis huesos, haciendo que se me pegara el pelo a la cara, la ropa a la piel. Haciéndome tiritar del frío. Y sin embargo, era incapaz de moverme a buscar refugio, o siquiera sacar mi paraguas de la mochila.

Me negaba a soltar a Maka de mis brazos.

No sabía si seguía llorando. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. En caso de que fuera la primera opción, no podía saberlo, porque la lluvia ahogaba todo sonido.

El cielo oscuro se cernía sobre nosotros y yo quise que nos tragara, que nos tragara y nos llevara a un mundo mejor, donde no hay problemas, donde todo está bien, donde nunca llorarás ni te sentirás solo o herido.

Un estúpido pensamiento ingenuo.

Sabía que podía quedarme así eternamente, no me importaba en absoluto (hacía tiempo que muchas cosas habían dejado de importarme), pero Maka no paraba de temblar, y tal vez fuera por seguir llorando, o por frío. Y, siendo muy posible la segunda, y teniendo en cuenta la condición de su garganta, no podía dejar que enfermara.

Obligué a mi cuerpo a moverse.

-Maka…-deshice el abrazo y sentí los brazos inútiles, colgando de mi inerte cuerpo-Debes ir a casa. Estás empapada. Spirit se preocupará.

Pero no dijo nada. Tenía la cara mojada, pero creo que ya no eran lágrimas. Sin embargo, el gesto en su rostro parecía el de un muerto.

Habría matado a Kim Diehl de haber podido.

Aunque sabía que ya era un tanto inútil, saqué el paraguas de mi mochila y nos cubrí a ambos con él. Era agradable no sentir mil agujas caer sobre ti.

Con mi mano libre, cogí la suya.

-Vamos. Te acompañaré a casa.

"_Miró al cielo._

_-Hoy no va a llover.-sentenció._

_-¿Eso crees?_

_Asintió efusivamente con la cabeza._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_Escribió._

_-Suelo tener razón."_

-No has traído paraguas, ¿verdad?

*.*.*

-Maka. Ya hemos llegado.

Por supuesto, no dijo nada. Y su cuaderno estaba empapado, pero no hizo amago de sacar las llaves de su casa, por lo que terminé por llamar al timbre.

Escuché los pasos torpes de Spirit. Me alegró saber que Maka no estaría sola en casa.

Spirit abrió la puerta, por lo que solté la mano de Maka.

-Maka, ¿te has olvidado las llaves? Y esta mañana tampoco has cogido el paraguas…

Entonces reparó en mi presencia. Su rostro se volvió serio, algo que no parecía pegarle mucho, a pesar de que yo apenas le conocía.

"_Desearía que mis padres fueran más como él"_, pensé con resentimiento.

-Oh, ¿has venido a acompañarla, Soul?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-No tenía paraguas-dije.

-Pero… Estáis empapados.

-Eh… La lluvia nos pilló de improviso-me giré para mirarla-¿Verdad, Maka…?

Pero ella cruzó el umbral y atravesó la puerta y se perdió en el interior de la casa, sin siquiera un gesto de despedida, lo cual me dolió.

Spirit se mostró confuso.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-frunció el ceño-No la habrás hecho nada, ¿verdad, Soul Evans? Mira que si me entero de que la has hecho algo…-hizo el símbolo de un tijera con los dedos, y recordé lo que me dijo cuando permanecí en su casa en aquella ocasión…

"_-No digas eso, hombre. Que Maka te ha invitado. Eso sí…-su mano hizo presión en mi hombro, y su rostro tenía una sonrisa de circunstancias-Como se te ocurra ir al cuarto de Maka en mitad de la noche… Te castro._

_Tragué saliva y me le quedé mirando pensando si lo que acababa de decir era una seria amenaza._

_-¿Lo has entendido?-un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al ver que ponía la misma expresión que Stein cuando tenía un bisturí en la mano, y supe que hablaba en serio._

_-L-lo cojo. Nada de acercarse a Maka, o me capa."_

-¡N-no! Claro que no… No he hecho nada…

"_O eso quiero creer"_

-Entonces, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Mm… Podría decirse que… se ha "peleado" con una amiga-no seré yo quien se lo cuente. Si Maka quería contárselo, se lo diría.

Spirit me miró de hito en hito.

-La preguntaré, aunque no sé si querrá contármelo. Ya no es como cuando era pequeña.

"_Ahora no puede hablar"_

Spirit suspiró y apoyó una mano en mi hombro, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Gracias por traerla a casa, Soul.

Agaché la cabeza, avergonzado, sin saber la razón.

-No ha sido nada.

-¿Quieres pasar a secarte un poco?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me esperan en casa. No debo retrasarme.

-Está bien. Eres un buen chico, Soul-sonrió-Me alegro de que seas amigo de Maka.

Y con esta despedida, volví a sumergirme bajo la lluvia, pensando que no merecía aquello. Que lo único que merecía era que me llamaran estúpido, porque no atendía a razones, porque no había sido capaz de ser honesto con lo que sentía.

Alcé la vista al cielo oscuro, la lluvia dificultándome la visión.

"_¿Cuánto más he de arrepentirme?"_

*.*.*

Cerré la puerta y dejé el paraguas en su sitio (entiéndase por paragüero), mientras iba dejando un reguero de agua en la entrada y todo aquello que pisaba. Era como ir destruyendo el equilibrio de esta casa, y eso me gustaba, a la vez que resultaba una molestia ya que me echarían la bronca por ello.

Y hoy no estoy precisamente para aguantar a nadie. Mucho menos a mi familia.

-Soul, ¿ya estás aquí?-Wes me miró espantado-Pero, ¿no tenías paraguas?

-…Sí.

-Estás mojando la alfombra favorita de madre.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero, como tengo la poca fortuna de no volar o levitar, tengo que atravesar este pasillo para llegar al baño, darme una ducha de agua caliente, y ponerme ropa seca encima-dije de mala gana.

Me encaminé a las escaleras, y mientras veía mi ropa gotear. Era como si yo fuera una nube enfadada que descargaba su ira contra el suelo encerado…

-Soul-me detuve a medio camino en las escaleras; me giré para mirarle.

-No te preocupes, luego seco todo esto-una pena, tal vez alguno de ellos resbalaba por las escaleras y…

Sacudí la cabeza.

"_Pero, ¿¡cómo se me ocurre pensar algo así!?"_

-No es eso-Wes negó con la cabeza-Pero, claro que vas a limpiar todo esto antes de que lleguen padre y madre.

-Ya…

-Lo que quería era preguntarte…-me miró-Soul, ¿ha pasado algo?

Me tensé.

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te veo raro. ¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada?

-Ya te he dicho que no, Wes. No seas plasta.

-Antes, siempre venías a mí, tu hermano mayor, a contarme todo lo que te había pasado a lo largo del día.

-¡Antes era diferente!-le espeté-Las cosas han cambiado, Wes, quiera o no. Así que… déjame en paz. Dejadme todos en paz de una maldita vez.

Y me encerré en el baño, mientras la ropa mojada, fría, seguía pegada a mi piel, queriendo atravesarme.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y noté las manos frías al tocar mi cabello húmedo.

Pensé en Maka. Pensé en Black Star. Pensé en Tsubaki. Pensé en todo lo que quería y que nunca tendría. Pensé en todo aquello de lo que me arrepentía.

"_-¡Antes era diferente!"_

Quiero volver atrás. Si no hubiera hecho eso, si no hubiera dicho eso, si no hubiera conocido a esa persona… ¿De qué me sirve pensar así? Nunca nada cambiará. Lo que importa es lo que haga ahora. Y ahora parece que lo estoy volviendo a hacer. Me estoy volviendo a equivocar.

No quiero perder a Maka.

"_-Las cosas han cambiado"_

…Necesito una hoja de papel. O si no, creo que mi cabeza va a explotar.

*.*.*

"_Capítulo III: Lluvia_

_Lluvia. Las personas suelen decir que les gusta, o no les gusta la lluvia. ¿Acaso hay que quererla u odiarla? _

_Cuando llueve, alzo la mirada al cielo y veo al cielo llorar, y me pregunto si está triste. Y el hecho de que alguien diga "Me gusta la lluvia" o "No me gusta la lluvia" no hace que las gotas que caen del cielo cesen o caigan con más fuerza._

_Recuerdo que me gustaba la lluvia. Sí, me gustaba. Siempre que llovía, me veía sonriente frente al cristal de la ventana, bajando los escalones de las escaleras de dos en dos, abriendo la puerta de par en par, y ponerme a bailar, saltar y gritar bajo la lluvia. Mojándome, manchándome de barro, qué más daba. ¡Era tan divertido!_

_Me pregunto si fue alguna especie de castigo. Me castigaron, me castigaron no pudiendo volver a ponerme bajo la lluvia, porque enfermaría. Me castigaron no pudiendo volver a reír por reírme del cielo triste. Me castigaron no pudiendo volver a gritar por gritarle al cielo triste. Me castigaron, ya no podría volver a saltar, bailar o correr. Mi cuerpo no lo soportaría, porque no podría respirar._

_No me gusta la lluvia. La veo resbalar por los cristales por mi ventana, pero no creo que el cielo esté triste. Está llorando, sí. Pero no porque esté triste. No. Está llorando de la risa._

_El cielo se está riendo de mí."_

*.*.*

Al no poder dormir, y después de escribir todo lo que había pasado, terminé por tachar todo. No me gustaba. No me gustaba lo que estaba escribiendo.

Opté entonces por ponerme a leer el libro de Kami, la madre de Maka. Me gustaba. Ojalá yo fuera capaz de escribir algo tan bonito y lleno de sentimiento, sin que me dé vergüenza hacerlo. Sin embargo, al leer aquello, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en Maka.

Me di la vuelta en la cama y miré la lluvia caer en el exterior. Me pregunto si Maka también la estará mirando.

Suspiré. Cerré el libro y apagué la lamparilla de noche.

Escuchaba el repicar de la lluvia sobre el tejado.

Escondí el rostro en la almohada.

"_Odio la lluvia"_

*.*.*

Al día siguiente, no esperaba que Maka fuera al Shibusen. Y no lo hizo.

A pesar de tener a Chrona y Kid, tener a mi lado un sitio vacío en el comedor me hizo sentir incómodo. Era como volver a estar solo en parte. Es como si, poco a poco, todas las personas con las que lograba conectar se estuvieran yendo de mi lado una vez más.

"_¿Estoy cometiendo los mismos errores?"_

-¿P-por qué…n-no ha ve…venido hoy…M-Maka al Shibusen?

Miré a Chrona. Dirigí mi vista a mi comida intacta.

-Habrá cogido un resfriado. Ayer llovió mucho, y creo que no tenía paraguas.

-A-ah…

"_Yo también estoy preocupado"_

-Ey-me llamó la atención Kid-¿Has hecho los ejercicios de física…?

En parte, era agradable volver a hablar "normal" con alguien. A fin de cuentas, por mucho que detestara decirlo, no podía tener conversaciones "normales" con ellas. Chrona era tartamuda, y Maka muda. Pero, aun así, eran mis amigas. ¿Qué había de malo en que lo fueran? Juro que no entiendo a las personas…

Además, creo que a Kid le gusta Chrona. Y no parece importarle que no pueda hacer una frase seguida. No importa.

"_Le envidio"_

¿Por qué? Pues porque… A pesar de saber que es imposible, aun así, quiero oír la voz de Maka.

"_Ingenuo"_

*.*.*

-No olvidéis traer hechos los deberes para mañana. O sino…-se le iluminó el rostro-¡Tendremos disecciones varias que hacer!

Buena forma de despedir otro tedioso y cansado día escolar.

Me colgué la mochila a los hombros.

-Hasta mañana-me despedí de Kid, a lo que él respondió, al igual que Chrona.

Kid la estaba ayudando a recoger los bolígrafos y lápices del estuche de Chrona, que habían sido esparcidos por el suelo por culpa de Hero. Me había ofrecido a ayudarla, pero ya se ocupó de ello Kid.

"_Más puntos para ti, Kid"_. Eres un buen chico.

También me despedí en la lejanía de Black Star y Tsubaki.

"_No son más que un cabo suelto que no me atrevo a atar"_

Salí al exterior cubierto por un oscuro cielo. Al menos no llovía.

Empecé a andar en dirección a la casa de Maka. Sin mirar atrás.

Por suerte, tampoco vi a Kim Diehl. Lo agradecí.

"_Cobarde"_

*.*.*

Llamé al timbre, tal como hice ayer a estas horas. Pero, por supuesto, no era igual.

Hoy no llovía. No llevaba un paraguas para cubrirme. No tenía a una Maka destrozada a mi lado.

Tan solo llevo un día sin verla y me siento ansioso. ¿Será por la preocupación de haberla dejado atrás tras haber estado llorando? ¿Por…besarla?

Sacudí la cabeza.

Y justo en ese momento Spirit abrió la puerta.

-Oh, Soul-sonrió al verme-¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!

-Ah…

-¿Quieres entrar? Habrás venido para ver a Maka, ¿me equivoco?

-Yo…-no me dejaba hablar.

-Claro, entra. Pero…-esbozó una sonrisa made-in-Stein-…Solo si no has venido con motivos impuros-_"¿Motivos impuros? Joder, ¿es que este hombre solo piensa en que su querida hija pueda ser sexualmente atacada?"-_Porque, no has venido con motivos impuros, ¿verdad?

-…Claro que no.

Suavizó el gesto y esbozó esa sonrisa bobalicona que tanto molestaba a Maka. A mí simplemente me hacía gracia. Era totalmente diferente de cualquier expresión que pudieran mostrar mis padres. Y por eso, también envidiaba a Maka. A pesar de todo.

"_Eres un envidioso, Soul"_

Entré en aquella casa, en la que tan solo había estado en una ocasión antes. Cuando huí de casa. Si es que se puede llamar así.

-Maka está arriba, en su habitación-me informó.

-Gracias.

-Deja la puerta abierta, ¿sí?

-Claro-no quiero ni imaginarme las consecuencias de lo que supondría llevarle la contraria por cerrar una estúpida puerta.

Subí las escaleras con paso lento e inmediatamente supe cual era la habitación de Maka. Una bonita "M" mayúscula adornaba una de las puertas.

Llamé con un suave golpe de dedos.

-¿Maka? Soy yo, Soul. ¿Puedo pasar?

Esperé su respuesta, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que no podía dármela, por lo que esperé a que abriera la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Me preocupé.

-¿Maka…?

Giré el pomo de la puerta y comprobé que la puerta no se encontraba cerrada con llave.

Al entrar en la habitación, fue como entrar en un pequeño nuevo mundo. El mundo de Maka.

Amplias ventanas que dejaban entrever un oscuro exterior. Cada hueco de la habitación ocupado por estanterías repletas de libros y más libros. Diversos muñecos, peluches y figuritas decoraban a su vez las estanterías, el amplio escritorio y la cama, donde Maka se hallaba tumbada, de cara a la pared con un gran póster de un famoso cuadro cuyo nombre o autor no me venía a la cabeza.

Me pregunto si es que estaba dormida y por eso no me había oído.

Deseché rápidamente la idea al ver que se incorporaba lentamente, sin mirarme a la cara, a pesar de saber perfectamente que estaba allí, mientras alargaba un brazo a su escritorio para coger un cuaderno y bolígrafo.

_-No esperaba verte aquí._

-¿Qué tal estás?-dije, no sabiendo muy bien qué responder ante sus palabras escritas.

Se encogió de hombros.

Se la veía apagada, al igual que ayer, pero, quiero pensar que se la ve mejor. Al menos, no tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados por haberse pasado todo el día llorando como había imaginado que tendría. Eso me alegró. Aunque eso no quita que se pasara toda la tarde de ayer y la noche pasada llorando.

El solo pensarlo hizo que quisiera destruir todo aquello que la hiciera llorar.

-Es que como hoy no has venido al Shibusen…

Volvió a encogerse de hombros. Es como si todo le diera igual.

Tuve un ramalazo de tristeza al verme y recordarme a mí mismo en un estado parecido hace no mucho, y que sin embargo parece una eternidad.

Al ver que no parecía molestarle (al menos no mucho) mi presencia, me decidí a entrar y dejar mi mochila en el suelo, y sentarme a su lado, en la cama.

-Chrona te ha echado de menos hoy-comenté.

"_Y yo"_

Garabateó algo.

_-¿Y tú?_

Aunque la pregunta me pilló un tanto de sorpresa, respondí con sinceridad.

-Yo también.

La vi dudar sobre si escribir algo, bolígrafo en mano, la punta sobre el papel, pero no sabiendo si dar forma a sus pensamientos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Al final, terminó por escribirlo.

_-¿Has visto o hablado con Kim hoy?_

Negué con la cabeza.

-No quiero verla. La detesto-confesé.

_-Pues a ella…parece que le gustas._

La miré, pero ella tenía la mirada clavada en su cuaderno.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

No asintió ni negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué respuesta era esa?

-…Lo siento. De verdad-aunque no es que hubiera hecho nada, tenía la necesidad de decirlo-No esperaba que Diehl fuera esa clase de persona.

A esto, Maka sí asintió con la cabeza.

_-Ya no es mi amiga_-sentenció. O tal vez, ¿le hubiera gustado dibujar unos signos de interrogación al principio y al final de la oración?

-…No pasa nada. Me tienes a mí-me sonrojé al segundo después de decirlo, y entonces añadí:-Y a Chrona. Y creo que Kid también. ¿Sabes? Creo que le gusta Chrona…

Maka me miró fijamente entonces. Había algo extraño en su mirada. Profundidad, tristeza, anhelo. Miedo. Culpa. ¿O esos son mis ojos reflejados en los suyos?

_-¿Y yo?_

Parpadeé confuso.

-Tú, ¿qué?

Escondió un tímido y sonrojado rostro tras su cuaderno, dejándome ver tan solo lo que en él había escrito.

_-¿Te gusto?_

Entonces lo escuché. Algo repicando contra las ventanas cerradas. Un sonido que parecía acompasarse con el de mi corazón.

Había empezado a llover.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Lluvia. A mí, sinceramente, no me gusta. Me parece un tanto deprimente. Pero me gusta el cielo nublado. Sí, lo sé, es algo muy raro XD_

_En este capi seguimos viendo a un Soul y Maka destrozados, cada uno por su parte, y otro fragmento del libro de Kami "Palabras Silenciosas". Al menos, Soul no está realmente solo (Vamos Kid, a por Chrona! XD). Y… "¿Te gusto?" Vamos, Soul, ¿qué vas a responder? :P Y bueno, Spirit, parece solo preocupado por la virginidad de su hija XD _

_Si quieren saber eso y más, ya saben, háganme feliz con comentarios! O sino mi VIT llegará a cero y será un "Game Over" para mí. Los estudios me derrocarán! XD_

_Muchas gracias por todo, como siempre._

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. En la próxima actualización, que no sé cuándo podrá ser, intentaré traer el último capítulo de "Lo que nos une" y la conti de "Los Jóvenes del Orfanato". Un poco de paciencia!_

_Pd2. También he subido un one-shot titulado __"¿Quién?"__ del fandom Blast of Tempest (también conocido como Zetsuen no Tempest). Si les interesa, y no les importa, les agradecería que se pasaran a leerlo y __comentarlo. Gracias!^^_


	14. Palabra XIV

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo…desaparecida en combate (casi literalmente)._

_Supongo que a estas alturas resultaría un poco raro que felicitara el año -.- Pero, esta es la primera actualización del año 2013!^^_

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero nada más terminar las vacaciones de Navidad, he estado liadísima con exámenes, y aún estoy en plena evaluación -.- Pero, siempre que puedo, saco unos minutitos, y así, poco a poco, he conseguido terminar este capi, que ya es el XIV :P _

_Como ya digo, debido a este curso, es muy poco el tiempo libre que tengo para escribir, por lo que no sé cuándo podré subir el próximo capi, pero lo haré siempre que pueda. No pienso dejar la historia a medias! XD Además, puedo decir que a esta historia no le queda mucho para finalizar. Yo lo dejo caer XD _

_Pues nada, no me enrollo más. _

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra XIV: "¿Qué significa la palabra amor?"**_

Maka esperaba una respuesta. Lo sabía. Pero aun así, era incapaz de decir nada.

Consistía tan solo en decir sí, o decir no.

"_Sí o no"_, una pregunta que estaba formulada para ser respondido por estas dos únicas opciones. Y sin embargo, lo único que fui capaz de decir, fue…

-…No lo sé-musitando las palabras, como temiendo decirlas.

¿Se sentiría Maka herida? ¿Indignada? ¿Desconcertada? ¿O simplemente piensa que no me lo tomo en serio, como tantas otras cosas? Ah… Ya no sé qué pensar…

Y sin embargo, Maka mostraba un rostro inescrutable. Así, no podía saber en qué estaba pensando. Y…tampoco me lo iba a "decir", ¿verdad?

Escribió algo.

_-Es por esa chica, ¿verdad?_

La miré, sorprendido cuanto menos. Sentí una leve inquietud.

"_¿Qué es lo que sabe?"_

-… ¿Qué?-preferí hacerme el loco, como si no supiera de lo que me estaba hablando. No es como si quisiera ocultárselo…pero tampoco quería contárselo.

"_¿Acaso no es eso lo mismo, Soul?"_

Los labios de Maka formaban una fina línea. Escribió nuevamente.

_-La chica alta y morena de la coleta. La que va a tu clase._

"_Tsubaki"_, su nombre se formó en mi mente sin mi permiso, y quise pensar que ya no dolía tanto como antes.

_-¿Te gusta ella?_

Tuve el asqueroso pensamiento de querer arrancarme los ojos, así tendría la excusa perfecta para no tener que "escucharla", para no tener que leer lo que me estaba diciendo.

Tan solo quiero huir del problema, como siempre he hecho, dejando todo inconcluso.

No respondí, y no pensaba hacerlo. En realidad, no sabía qué decir al respecto. Todo quedó en el pasado, ¿no?

Entonces lo vi. Ese atisbo de dolor en el rostro de Maka. Esa expresión de indignación. Temí que se fuera a poner a llorar, aunque no había dicho nada para hacerlo.

"_Precisamente. Es porque NO has dicho nada"_

La vi escribir con rabia.

_-Entonces, si te gusta otra persona, ¿por qué me besas? ¿Por qué dejas que te bese?_

Se mordió el labio inferior.

-…

"_Por favor, no llores"_

Entonces, escribió lo que supuse que era lo último que me iba a decir.

_-Vete._

Pero no quería irme.

-Maka…

Me tiró el cuaderno a la cara. Y sentí como si me estuviera repitiendo "Vete" una y otra vez.

Cogí mi mochila, dolido, y, después de recoger el cuaderno y dejárselo encima de la cama, donde Maka escondía su rostro tras un cojín, abandoné la estancia. No sin antes decirle una última cosa, aunque sabía que ella quería escuchar algo muy distinto… Pero, yo no era capaz de responder.

-Espero que mañana puedes ir al Shibusen. Chrona se alegrará de verte.

"_Y yo también"_

Al salir, cerré las puertas tras de mí. Y me encontré con Spirit en el pasillo, que, viendo su aparente nerviosismo, debía de haber estado escuchando a escondidas. Por suerte para mí, solo me ha escuchado a mí. No era posible que hubiera leído las respuestas y preguntas de Maka, por lo que sentí cierto alivio.

-Eh…-Spirit se mostró incómodo, como si supiera que yo sabía que había estado escuchando a escondidas, como un niño pequeño haría-Iba a llevaros algo para merendar…

-No, no se moleste. Gracias, pero… Ya me iba.

-¿Tan pronto?

Asentí.

Bajamos las escaleras y me acompañó a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por venir hoy, Soul. Seguro que Maka lo ha agradecido.

"_Eso espero"_

-… ¿Irá Maka mañana al Shibusen?-una vez más, quise que fuera una respuesta afirmativa. Creo que no sería capaz de soportar otro día más en aquel infierno si ella no estaba, al menos, a mi lado. Silenciosa y tímida.

-Mm… Espero que sí-pero no se le veía muy seguro al respecto-Pero, ya sabes, no es fácil ir al instituto…para alguien como ella.

"_No digas eso. Eres su padre. Deberías ser positivo por ella"_

-…Nos vemos.

Cuando Spirit cerró la puerta, alcé la vista y miré a la que supuse sería la ventana de Maka. Pero no vi su sombra recortada contra el cristal.

"_Ni siquiera se ha despedido de mí"_

Sin querer, pisé un charco, y los bajos de los pantalones del uniforme se me mojaron y mancharon de barro. Maldije en mi fuero interno.

"_Hay que ser positivo. Eso suele decir la gente, ¿no?"_

Por lo menos, ha dejado de llover.

*.*.*

"_Capítulo IV: ¿Qué significa?_

_¿Qué significa esto? De pequeña, no importaba que ciertas cosas no las entendiera. Más de una vez, si tiraba ligeramente de la manga de la chaqueta de mi madre, quien se encontraba charlando animadamente con algunas de sus amigas y compañeras del trabajo, y me miraba y me pregunta: "¿Qué quieres, Kami? ¿No ves que estoy hablando?" Pero no lo decía con mala intención. O tal vez sí. Tal vez sí le molestaba. ¿Se enfadaría mamá si la interrumpía por preguntarla algo?_

_No. La respuesta es no. Aun si le molestaba el hecho de que interrumpiera su pequeña merienda con sus amigas, tras formular yo mi pregunta, todo enfado o molestia se disiparía en el aire con estruendosas carcajadas._

_-Mamá, ¿qué significa…?_

_Y las risas explotaban por doquier, curvándose hacia arriba aquellos labios llenos de rojo de aquellas señoras. Me pregunté si la palabra que yo no entendía, aquella por la que había preguntado su significado, era algo gracioso. En tal caso, yo también quería saberlo. Yo también quiero reírme. ¿O acaso no puedo? Sí, aún puedo reír… Pero, poco a poco, mi risa se irá apagando como una vela olvidada en una noche oscura. Y, casi acabada, nadie volverá a encenderla._

_Sí. De pequeña, no importaba demasiado que no entendiera o supiera ciertas cosas. Hacía reír a los adultos. ¿Qué importaba, entonces? Pero, por qué, según iba creciendo… ¿Aún había cosas que seguía sin entender?_

_-¿Qué significa…?_

_Más de una vez me pregunté qué significaba el amor. _

_Pensé que yo no podía llegar a amar de verdad, o ser amada de verdad, porque estaba enferma. Pensaba que no merecía ser feliz. Por mucho que doliera siquiera el pensarlo._

_Es sorprendente lo que puede llegar a cambiar una persona. O la opinión que tenemos de ella. _

_Pensaba que Spirit Albarn era tan solo un chico torpe, bobalicón y pesado que no abandonaba mi lado ni a sol ni sombra. En el instituto, las personas me miraban con pena o indiferencia. ¿Por qué era él diferente, entonces? _

_¿Qué significa la palabra amor?_

_Entonces, hubo algo que comprendí después de largo tiempo._

_El amor lo significa todo. Sin embargo, no hay que buscarle una explicación. No la tiene. _

_Pensé que aquello no tenía el más mínimo sentido, al igual de que me hubiera enamorado del torpe, bobalicón y pesado de Spirit Albarn._

_Pero, no llegué a ninguna conclusión sola. Él siempre decía que le gustaba, pero yo no le respondía. Huía. Pero, huyendo no se consigue nada. Si lo hubiera hecho por siempre, hubiera dejado escapar lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida. _

_Lo mejor era dejar de correr y esconderse. Había que enfrentar las cosas. Y, una vez hecho, para bien o para mal, se podrá seguir adelante._

_Como mi decisión de, a pesar de poder salvarme, no operarme de la garganta. Así podría seguir cantando. A mi hija siempre le gustaría que le cantara una nana antes de dormir, al igual que leerla en voz alta un cuento. Si me hubiera operado, estaba esa probabilidad de vivir por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no sería capaz de hablar, ni de cantar, ni de reír, ni de gritar. Nadie me escucharía. _

_No sé cuál hubiera sido la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, si hay algo de lo que estoy completamente segura, es que no me arrepiento de nada._

_De nada en absoluto."_

Cerré el libro y clavé la vista en el techo, tumbado boca arriba como me encontraba en mi cama, incapaz de dormir.

"_¿Qué significa la palabra amor?"_

Cerré los cansados ojos de tanto leer.

"_Ojalá lo supiera"_

*.*.*

Parpadeé confuso, preguntándome si estaba soñando.

Maka me miraba con expresión seria, pero no parecía enfadada. Sonreí imperceptiblemente.

-Buenos días, Maka.

_-Buenos días._

Realmente, no esperaba que hoy viniera al Shibusen. Eso no quitaba que me alegrara su presencia, sin embargo.

Empezamos a andar juntos camino al instituto, que me parecía un poco más brillante al saber que Maka también estaría allí.

En un momento dado, se adelantó un par de pasos y me hizo ver lo que había escrito en su cuaderno, con una cara de gran determinación. Como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para sacar un buen examen que no estaba, en realidad, muy segura de haber estudiado lo suficiente. O eso creí que reflejaba su cara. Pero, aquella convicción iba dirigida a mí… Así lo reflejaban sus palabras silenciosas…

_-No sé qué habrá pasado entre vosotros, pero, deberías hablar con esa chica y arreglarlo todo._

A mi mente vinieron palabras que leía anoche…

"_Lo mejor era dejar de correr y esconderse. Había que enfrentar las cosas. Y, una vez hecho, para bien o para mal, se podrá seguir adelante."_

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras volvía a retomar el camino hacia el Shibusen, Maka pisándome los talones.

-¿Sabes?-dije-Me hubiera gustado conocer a tu madre.

Y Maka se me quedó mirando, perpleja, supongo que preguntándose a qué venía aquello. O, simplemente, que no se creía que estuviera cambiando de tema.

"_Os parecéis mucho"_

Y a pesar de no haberla conocido en vida, creo saber cómo era en parte.

"_Una mujer increíble, sin duda"_

…Como su hija.

*.*.*

-Bueno, yo me voy para mi clase.

-…

Me pregunté por qué no escribía nada a modo de respuesta. ¿No tenía nada que decir?

Me fijé en que tenía mala cara, pero tal vez se debiera a que, seguramente, había estado llorando. Pálida como estaba, y al no poder hablar, se me asemejaba a una muñequita de porcelana a tamaño real.

-Ey, ¿te encuentras bien?

No muy convencido, la vi asentir levemente con la cabeza.

En su caso, sería fácil mentir, ¿verdad?

-Mm… Puede ser que estás preocupada por…el tema con Diehl, ¿tal vez?

Me miró con ojos serios, pero también preocupados.

Suspiré. Apoyé una mano en su cabeza, pero sacudió la cabeza insistentemente y la aparté, un poco dolido.

-Tranquila. Sabes que yo estoy aquí. Aunque… tal vez deberías hablar con ella.

Estuvo quieta mirando al suelo durante unos instantes, y entonces giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su clase, dejándome con el mal sabor de boca de la duda de si realmente la pasaba algo, o si simplemente estaba enfadada conmigo.

*.*.*

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?

Miré a Kid con mi supuesta "cara larga".

-Mm… Tengo sueño-se me ocurrió decir.

Kid enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso no has oído lo suficiente de la irritable voz del imbécil de Hero como para despertarte?

Me hizo reír.

-Quién diría que hasta hace nada le tenías pegado al culo…

-Como una molesta almorrana.

Reímos. Sentía que lo necesitaba.

-B-buenos…d-días…

-Buenos días, Chrona.

Kid se sonrojó débilmente y devolvió el saludo también.

-Buenos…días.

Chrona hizo una pequeña reverencia, también sonrojada.

Ah… Por favor. ¿No me digas que ahora tengo que aguantar esto? Pues creo que hoy no estoy de humor.

De vez en cuando, me llegaban los molestos insultos de Hero, secundados por sus secuaces (las hermanas Thompson), pero eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Y todo, por defender a alguien que no se merecía el trato que le estaban dando.

Kid les dirigió una mirada furibunda, pero solo consiguió que se rieran y siguieran con lo mismo.

-Déjalo. Es tontería-le dije.

-Para tontería lo que dicen ellos.

-También. Pero, aun así, déjalo. No vamos a conseguir nada nosotros solos. Hablar con ellos sería como tratar de razonar con macetas.

"_Solos"_, si al menos no estuviéramos solos… Si alguien más alzara la voz contra ellos… Estoy seguro que la clase sería un lugar más apacible en que pasar nuestras horas diarias entre deberes, exámenes y Stein (bueno, tal vez en el último caso no se aplicaría, ya que nada haría apacible la presencia de Stein).

Dirigí una fugaz mirada hacia Tsubaki. Black Star estaba con ella.

"_-No sé qué habrá pasado entre vosotros, pero, deberías hablar con esa chica y arreglarlo todo."_

Hundí mi rostro cansado entre mis brazos sobre el pupitre.

"_Tú no sabes nada, Maka"_

Con quien en realidad tendría que hablar para arreglar las cosas… No es con Tsubaki. Sino con Black Star.

"_Mi primer mejor amigo"_

*.*.*

-Soul, vamos al comedor-dijo Kid, con Chrona a su lado, asintiendo, corroborando lo dicho por él.

-Eh… Adelantaos. Voy a buscar a Maka.

Los ojos de Chrona parecieron iluminarse.

-¿M-Maka…ha…ve…venido hoy…a-a clase…?

-Sí.

Sonrió.

-Q-qué…bien.

Me despedí de ellos (a pesar de que parecían sentirse incómodos estando solos) y me encaminé al aula de Maka.

No hizo falta llegar a ella, porque me encontré con Maka en el pasillo.

Con la vista clavada en sus pies mientras caminaba, con una mano agarrando su cuaderno con un bolígrafo enganchado en su espiral, y la otra mano en su cuello.

-¡Maka!-la llamé, al ver que no se había percatado de mí.

Entonces pareció verme, y se sorprendió. Apartó la mano de la garganta y agarró con fuerza su cuaderno con ambas manos.

-¿Vamos al comedor? Chrona y Kid nos están esperando.

Abrió la boca, lo que a mí me sorprendió, pero por supuesto, nada salió de ella, por lo que la cerró.

Escribió algo.

_-He hablado con Kim._

-¿Sí?-hablé con cautela-Y… ¿Qué tal?

Se encogió de hombros.

_-Me lo ha explicado todo y se ha disculpado._

Pensé que Kim Diehl no era tan tonta como pensaba.

_-Pero… Ya no podíamos ser amigas. Eso es lo que pienso._

Esperé a que escribiera algo más, y lo hizo.

_-La verdad es que me siento mejor después de haberlo aclarado todo._

Si es así, ¿por qué no sonríes? ¿Por qué no se te ve en absoluto feliz por ello?

"_¿Qué te pasa, Maka?"_, ¿realmente sigue enfadada conmigo? No creo que me lo merezca…tanto.

Mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Vamos. ¡Tengo hambre!_

-Sí, claro… Vamos.

Como no se me ocurría qué decir, y Maka no parecía por la labor de escribir nada, permanecimos el camino al comedor en silencio. De vez en cuando, le dirigí una mirada de reojo, y veía que se tocaba la garganta y mostraba una mueca de molestia. ¿Acaso le dolía?

"_Tal vez sí que debería decir algo"_, alguna tontería, tal vez… Para hacerla reír. O algo que la haga sonreír.

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté que creo que a Kid le gusta Chrona?-asintió con la cabeza-Pues…creo que a ella también le gusta él. Pero se ponen tan nerviosos el uno al lado del otro que sus caras se ponen como tomates listos para ser recogidos y servidos en ensaladas. ¡Qué caras!

Y, lo conseguí. Conseguí que Maka se riera. Pero, si llego a saber lo que pasaría después, hubiera deseado cortarme antes la lengua.

A las risas, le acompañaron tosidas. Pero creí que no pasaba nada. No era la primera que pasaba. De vez en cuando, Maka sufría ataques de tos. Su espalda se curvaba, sus costillas le oprimían con cada tosida, y los ojos se le humedecían. Pero, cuando todo pasara, se secaría los ojos, sonreiría y le quitaría importancia.

Pero entonces veo cómo se le doblan las piernas, suelta su cuaderno y cae de rodillas al suelo, aún tosiendo, con las manos pegadas a la boca.

Me arrodillo rápidamente a su lado.

-¡Maka! ¿¡Qué pasa!?

"_¿Por qué no para? Detente. Deja de hacerla daño…"_

Escucho palabras y exclamaciones de alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos, ahora preocupados e intrigados por la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo, pero no les presto atención.

Maka sigue tosiendo, contrayéndose de dolor, y yo no sé qué hacer. Y eso me está volviendo loco.

Y entonces es cuando lo veo. Cómo las manos apretadas contra la boca de Maka, inútiles para parar las tosidas, empiezan a gotear.

Al ver la sangre cubrir las manos de Maka y el suelo bajo ella, tuve un recuerdo no tan lejano. Eso, junto con la escena que estaba presenciando, me dio ganas de vomitar.

"_Me toqué la cabeza y miré con espanto como mi mano se manchaba de sangre. _

_La cabeza me daba vueltas, y me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. A él no le importaba que yo sangrara. Igual que a mí no me importaba que él sangrara en ese momento. _

_Lo único que queremos es hacer daño al otro, por el daño que nos habíamos hecho recíprocamente. Eso es lo único que importa. Atrás quedó todo lo demás._

_Escupo sangre y vuelvo a lanzar otro puñetazo contra Black Star"._

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Chan, chan. Soul no sabe lo que siente por Maka (aunque tal vez eso no sea una novedad -.-), porque aún hay cabos sueltos de su pasado… Y como bien le ha dicho Maka, debería atarlos, arreglar las cosas. Para bien o para mal, como escribió Kami en su libro "Palabras Silenciosas". ¿Kid y Chrona se gustan el uno al otro? XD Pues deberían hacérselo saber al otro :P Y Maka, que parecía extraña… Sufre un grave ataque de tos!? O.o Ayayay… Qué pasará?_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, por favor, dejen comentarios a esta alma destrozada por los estudios XD_

_Muchas gracias por todo! _

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. Ahora estaré trabajando con el siguiente capi de "Los Jóvenes del Orfanato" (si los estudios me dejan -.-), pero no sé cuándo podré subirlo. Así que, a los que siguen ese fic, les pido un poco más de paciencia! Gracias! _


	15. Palabra XV

_Hola! Qué tal? Todavía queda alguien por aquí?_

_…_

_Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero durante todo este tiempo me ha sido imposible sacar tiempo para escribir la conti. He estado liadísima todo este tiempo, pero ahora por fin tengo un pequeño respiro. No veré ningún examen hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas^^ _

_La verdad es que nunca antes había tardado tanto en actualizar. Cuando me iba a poner a escribir la conti, creí que se me había olvidado todo, con tantas cosas de historia, matemáticas, filosofía, etc, etc, etc XD _

_Pues nada. Aquí está el capi XV. Espero que les guste y, a pesar de la tardanza, sigan leyendo mi historia. Y decir que, como comenté hace un tiempo, se acerca el final de esta historia…_

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia ;)_

_Disfruten leyendo!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra XV: "Maka estaba teñida de rojo…"**_

Me sentía mareado. Tenía la vista nublada. O tal vez se debiese al mareo, y al hecho de no querer ver la escena frente a mis ojos, que hacía que todo formara parte de una neblina que parecía cubrirme.

Sin embargo, el olor a sangre era penetrante, y los ojos me escocían, pidiéndome derramar lágrimas, pero las contuve. Al menos por ahora.

No podía moverme. Mi mente estaba estancada. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Acaso había algo que pudiera hacer?

Entonces todo vuelve a ser de color frente a mis ojos cuando una mano se posa sobre mi hombro. Alzo la cabeza y me encuentro con la asquerosa cara de Stein, que, por raro que pareciera, se encontraba seria.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

Volví a dirigir mi vista a Maka, que seguía tosiendo sangre, encorvada en mitad de un pasillo lleno de curiosos y estupefactos estudiantes del Shibusen.

"_No la miréis. No la miréis de esa manera… A ella no le gustaría que la miraran con pena…"_

-Vamos-me instó Stein-No me dirás que te has quedado catatónico o algo de eso, ¿verdad?

No. O eso creo.

Pero seguí sin moverme. Y seguí así hasta que oí resoplar a Stein y acercarse a Maka, la cual, al parecer, se había desmayado después de parar de toser, quizá por la pérdida de sangre, aunque quiero pensar que no era mucha. Pero el solo ver todo aquel rojo espeso concentrado delante de mí hacía disparar a mi imaginación y pensar que aquella sangre era la de un muerto.

Stein la cogió en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla a la enfermería. Solo en ese momento reaccioné, o eso quise pensar.

-Vosotros, las clases están a punto de empezar. Id a vuestras aulas.

Y los alumnos se dispersaron ante la mirada macabra de Stein.

Cuando me incorporé del suelo, ni Maka ni Stein estaban ya ahí. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo con la mente en blanco?

Obligué a mis piernas a funcionar. Cuando ya me alejaba de allí, el conserje había empezado a limpiar el reguero rojo. Por mi parte, seguía las pequeñas gotitas rojas que conducirían hacia la enfermería.

"_Maka estaba teñida de rojo…"_

Parece el título de una canción macabra. De un cuento para asustar a los niños por las noches. De una pesadilla mía.

-¡Evans!

Alcé la vista. Era Kid, junto con Chrona.

-Por fin te encontramos-habló Kid-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Creí que ibas a ir a por Maka Albarn para comer. Pero ya casi ha acabado la hora del almuerzo. Y, ¿dónde está…?-hizo una pausa-Ey, Evans, estás pálido. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Entonces las palabras volvieron a mí.

-Maka… Maka…-me temblaba la voz-Ha empezado a toser…y sangrar…y…y… Todo era rojo…

Sentí las manos de Kid sobre los hombros. Le miré.

-¿Dónde está?

-…

-¿La han llevado a la enfermería?

Asentí.

Me dio un pequeño empujón.

-Vamos.

Mientras retornábamos el camino a la enfermería del Shibusen, Chrona se mostraba inquieta, a pesar de que intentaba animarme. O eso creo. Tal vez lo hacía también por ella.

-N-no… No te…te preocupes… S-seguro…que…que estará…estará bien.

Sinceramente, eso espero.

*.*.*

Al ver la puerta de la enfermería cerrada, y al ver que yo no hacía ademán de nada, Kid dio unos golpecitos en ella.

Poco tiempo después, apareció la enfermera tras la puerta.

-Oh, ¿a alguno de vosotros os pasa algo?

Kid negó con la cabeza.

-Acaban de traer aquí a una amiga nuestra. ¿Se encuentra bien?

"_Amiga"_

Maka, estas dos personas de aquí te consideran su amiga. ¿No es genial? Siempre has querido hacer amigos… A pesar de todo.

"_¿Y qué hay de ti, Soul?"_

-Oh… Maka Albarn, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Mm… En estos momentos está durmiendo, descansando-informó la enfermera-Pero se encuentra bien. Cuando despierte, se irá a casa.

-¿Podemos verla?

-Las clases ya deben haber empezado, y Maka Albarn se encuentra bien, así que deberíais…

-Por favor.

Sin darme cuenta, aquellas últimas dos palabras habían surgido de mis labios.

Parecía estar envuelto en un letargo del que no quería salir. Temía que, si despertara, me diera de bruces con una realidad que no quería siquiera imaginar. Pero…

"_¿Y si Maka moría?"_

Esa posibilidad ni siquiera debía pasárseme por la cabeza. Maka había tenido cáncer de garganta. Sí, lo sé. Pero se operó de ello. Pero, ¿acaso no fue realmente curada de él…?

La enfermera contuvo un suspiro.

-Está bien. Pero solo por un momento. Después, tenéis que volver a clase.

Entramos, aunque yo no del todo decidido. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios me pasaba? Ya me habían dicho que Maka estaba bien. Estaba tumbada en una camilla, con los ojos cerrados, respirando regularmente. Estaba durmiendo, nada más.

Me fijé en sus manos, esas que siempre estaban manchadas de boli debido a su único medio de comunicación conmigo y los demás. Estaban rojas. Rojas. Sangre seca. Apreté los puños con fuerza conteniendo el impulso de sacarla de la camilla para ir a lavarla las manos. ¿Por qué no le habían lavado las manos? Incluso las comisuras de sus labios tenían aún restos de sangre seca. Esos mismos labios que en más de una ocasión había querido y había besado.

"_Maka estaba teñida de rojo…"_

-¿S-Soul?-escuché la voz de Chrona.

-Vámonos-musité-Está bien.

Al salir de la enfermería, Kid volvió a dirigirse a mí.

-¿Y tú estás bien? Tal vez sea mejor que no vuelvas a clase.

-Nah. Estoy bien-me encogí de hombros, intentando restarle importancia-Además, creo que daré más que hablar si no vuelvo a clase después de…la "escenita" que se ha montado en el pasillo.

"_Con una chica tosiendo sangre y un chico que parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock al respecto"_

La gente no debería reírse de eso. Pero conozco a alguien que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Al entrar en clase, Stein tan solo nos miró de soslayo y nos mandó sentar en nuestros sitios.

Hero sonrió con condescendencia.

-¿Qué? ¿No te has desmayado por el camino, Evans, después de ver toda esa sangre?

"_Maka estaba teñida de rojo…"_

Cogí un bolígrafo y empecé a escribir todos los insultos que le diría al mierda de Hero de poder hacerlo. También la paliza que le pegaría. Primero, una patada en los huevos. Sí, sería más efectivo que el puñetazo que le di aquella vez en la cara. Pero entonces me expulsarían por más de un día y no podría ocultárselo ni a Wes ni a mis padres. Me tenía que conformar con mi macabra imaginación.

También escribí, una y otra vez, "Maka está bien", intentando convencerme a mí mismo, aunque en mi cabeza se repitiera una y otra vez "Maka estaba teñida de rojo".

Rasgué el papel.

"_Tengo miedo de perderla, ¿verdad?"_

*.*.*

Al acabar las clases, iba a ir directo a la enfermería, pero alguien me interceptó.

-Soul… Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado antes… ¿Está bien tu amiga?

Me removí inquieto e incómodo.

-Mm… Creo que sí.

Tsubaki sonrió.

-Me alegro. Espero que se recupere pronto.

-Sí…

Miré a Black Star.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó, por extraño que pareciera viniendo de él.

-Mm… Más o menos.

Me despedí de ellos, y también de Chrona y Kid, y me dirigí a la enfermería del Shibusen.

-¿No está?-pregunté, confuso.

-No-la enfermera negó con la cabeza-Poco después de que se avisara a su familia, su padre vino a buscarla y se la llevó una vez ella hubo despertado.

-Ah… Vale.

Al salir del Shibusen, me desvié de mi camino hacia casa y con alivio vi que aún recordaba cómo llegar a casa de Maka. Pero el desasosiego volvió a mí al ver que nadie respondía al timbre. Y el hecho de que ni Maka ni su padre estuvieran en casa era porque, seguramente, estuvieran en el hospital.

Había ido allí con la intención de tranquilizarme con respecto a la condición de Maka, pero solo había conseguido empeorarlo.

Y a fin de cuentas, lo que quería era volver a verla despierta.

-Hola, Soul, ¿qué tal el día?

-…

-Eres un tanto borde, Soul, ¿lo sabías? Al menos podrías decir algo-se quejó Wes.

-… Algo.

Wes bufó, pero no dijo nada más.

Más tarde, probé a llamar por teléfono. Por suerte, está vez alguien contestó al otro lado del teléfono, y por supuesto, tenía que ser Spirit.

_-Ah, hola, Soul… ¿Qué tal?-_su tono intentaba parecer despreocupado.

-… ¿Cómo está Maka?-fui al grano.

_-Bueno… Bien, bien. Hemos ido al médico esta tarde… Y todo parece estar bien._

No sé por qué, pero no se le oía muy convencido.

_-Maka dice que siente haberte preocupado, pero que no te preocupes más. Que ya está bien._

-…Vale. Y, esto… ¿Irá Maka mañana al Shibusen?

Unos instantes de silencio al otro lado de la línea.

_-El médico la ha mandado descansar, así que… Lo más probable es que mañana no vaya, no. Eso sí, cuando se encuentre mejor, ¡claro que irá! Ahora le encanta ir al colegio. Y todo es gracias a ti, Soul._

-… Gracias, Spirit. Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé un rato mirándolo.

"_Todo va a estar bien"_

*.*.*

_Capítulo V: Rojo_

_Rojo. Era mi color favorito. Era el color de la rosa que más me gustaba. Era el color de los corazones que dibujaba. Era el color de la mermelada que más me gustaba. Era el color de la sonrisa de mi madre. Era el color de la corbata preferida de mi padre. Era el color de la manzana de Blancanieves, un cuento que mamá solía leerme de pequeña._

_Poco tiempo después, cuando descubrí que no me gustaba el rojo, vi que era porque era el color de la sangre que escapaba de mis labios. _

_No me gustaba toser. Contraía mis costillas. Hacía que me asfixiara. Me hacía escupir sangre. Sangre roja. Dolía. _

_Me pregunté si el hecho de que mi enfermedad hubiera ido a peor era porque el rojo dejó de ser mi color favorito. Eso pensaba de pequeña. Más tarde, lo pensé de nuevo y me reí al ver lo ingenua que fui. Pero era una forma bonita de pensar._

_Me pregunté, de pequeña, si el hecho de que mi enfermedad hubiera ido a peor era porque el rojo dejó de ser mi color favorito. Porque la rosa roja que tanto me gustaba se terminó marchitando. Porque dejé de dibujar corazones rojos que no iban dirigidos a nadie. Porque mamá dejó de traer a casa esa mermelada roja que tanto me gustaba y terminó por gustarme más otra. Porque mi madre dejó de pintarse los labios con ese color rojo tan vivo. Porque la corbata roja de papá se manchó y tuvo que tirarla, y otra pasó a ser su preferida. Porque mamá dejó de leerme el cuento de Blancanieves y la manzana roja envenenada._

_Tal vez fuera eso. Y que todo lo rojo estuviera envenenado. _

_Envenenado como yo. _

_Quisiera que todo se tiñera de otro color distinto al rojo. Deseo un cielo azul. Un suelo verde. Un vestido azul. _

_Odio el rojo._

_Pero él me hizo ver que no era así. Que me seguía gustando el rojo. _

_Cada vez que veo su cabello rojo, ya no pienso en cosas desagradables. Solo pienso en lo afortunada que soy de tenerle a mi lado. Y cada vez que veo a mi hija, quiero pensar que ella, aunque sufra a lo largo de su vida, sea capaz de encontrar eso que la anime a tomar una decisión._

_Me pregunto qué elegirá ella. ¿Decidirá no operarse, como yo, y vivir hablando, gritando, riendo, hasta que todo se quede en silencio? ¿O decidirá operarse, aun a riesgo de perder la vida en el proceso, y seguir adelante?_

_Me pregunto qué elegirá mi pequeña Maka…_

_Lamentablemente, yo no viviré lo suficiente para saberlo. Pero moriré cantando. _

_Solo espero que, pase lo que pase, su vida no esté teñida de rojo envenenado"_

*.*.*

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que apenas había pegado ojo durante la noche, me insuflé un ánimo que no tenía para afrontar un nuevo día escolar pensando que, cuando acabara, iría derecho a casa de los Albarn a ver cómo se encontraba Maka. La vería tumbada en su cama, leyendo un libro, y al verme, sonreiría, y cogería su cuaderno para llamarme estúpido por haberme preocupado tanto por nada. Sí, eso es. Solo tengo que aguantar unas cuantas horas de clase.

Lo que pasa es que, no estaba preparado para que Stein me diera tal puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Metafóricamente hablando, claro. Si no, le despedirían, cosa que más de uno agradecería.

Y ese momento llegó en su clase de biología de hoy.

-Durante las próximas clases estaremos trabajando en los laboratorios, y se hará en parejas. Y antes de que empecéis a ir a por vuestro amigo o amiga del alma, no os preocupéis-esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, esa que solo él sabía poner-Las parejas las elijo yo.

"_¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?"_

La voz de Stein resonó en mi cabeza, como haciéndome darme cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, no puedo huir de lo que me lleva persiguiendo todo este tiempo.

-Pareja siete: Soul Evans y Black Star.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Tal vez un capi algo lento (lo siento V.V), pero a partir de aquí, bastantes cosas van a pasar, para llegar al clímax de la historia. _

_Maka no se encuentra bien. Soul está preocupado por ella, y cuenta con el apoyo de Kid y Chrona. Hero sigue siendo un imbécil. Y… Soul y Black Star como pareja de laboratorio? Mala combinación XD_

_Si quieren saber cómo sigue, ya saben, dejen sus comentarios para animar a esta autora a seguir escribiendo, a pesar de que por culpa de los estudios esté medio desaparecida :P_

_Muchas gracias por todo! Sobre todo por la paciencia!_

_Bye~!^^_


	16. Palabra XVI

_Hola! Qué tal están? Yo agobiadita perdida porque me queda muy poco de curso, por lo que me están apretando fuerte, y no dejo de tener exámenes -.- Estresada y cansada, ahora tengo un pequeño respiro, aunque voy a estar estudiando, pero bueno… En tal caso, aquí vengo, por fin, con el capi XVI!^^_

_Ahora que Soul y Black Star son compañeros de laboratorio… ¿Qué pasará?_

_Si quieren saberlo, lean este nuevo capi! ;) _

_**..**_

_**Palabra XVI: Compañeros de clase**_

Seguimos a Stein por los largos pasillos del Shibusen, entre murmullos y miradas furibundas del profesor del tornillo, teniendo en cuenta lo que le molestaban esos mismos murmullos, en dirección al laboratorio de ciencias.

Me pregunté si el hecho de que fuéramos a hacer algunos experimentos durante las clases de biología no era más que una excusa para que Stein pudiera diseccionar a alguien… Yo votaría por Hero.

Yo me encontraba con Kid y Chrona, pero de vez en cuando echaba miraditas hacia atrás, donde estaban Tsubaki y Black Star riendo con otros compañeros de clase.

El que Black Star y yo tuviéramos que trabajar juntos se me hacía tan extraño como cuando dejamos de ser amigos, teniendo en cuenta lo unidos que estábamos, y desde tanto tiempo.

Bueno, por lo menos no me había tocado con Hero (nótese mi "amor" por este chico). Por suerte para algunos, Kid y Chrona estaban juntos. Me pregunto si llegará a pasar algo entre ellos… Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo cortados que son para esto…

-Sentaos por vuestro número de pareja.

Las parejas del uno al tres se quejaron por tener que estar tan cerca de la mesa de Stein, que contaba con múltiples instrumentos que, en sus manos, podría desencadenar algo no poco peligroso.

Al ser la pareja siete, Black Star y yo nos sentamos un poco más lejos (aunque no tanto como habríamos deseado).

-Que cada pareja coja un microscopio y lo encienda. Vamos a observar las células de un tomate-puso una bolsa encima de su mesa, y al parecer estaba llena de tomates; me imaginé a Stein con un huerto de tomates a los pies de su cama-Y empezaremos con el primer aumento. Sí, ese que pone 4X10. Tendréis que cortar un trozo muy fino del interior del tomate, colocarlo en el porta-enseñó el pequeño cristal-Y cubrirlo con un cubre. Creo que los nombres no dejan lugar a dudas-esbozó una sonrisa macabra-Ajustar el objetivo…

Black Star y yo nos quejamos con un resoplido. Nos miramos.

-¿Qué tal se te da esto?-me preguntó.

-De pena. ¿Y a ti?

Esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

-De pena. Pero eso no me quita grandiosidad.

Él, y su increíblemente grande ego. Pero como era estúpido, se le quería igual.

Espero que ambos aprobemos esta asignatura, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo negados que somos (sobre todo en prácticas, ya que al menos en los exámenes, o estudias un montón, o te haces chuletas), lo veía un tanto difícil.

-Empezad. Y anotad y dibujad todo en el cuaderno. Y responded a las preguntas de las fotocopias que ahora os pasaré.

Y nos apañamos como pudimos, pero casi no intercambiamos palabras, exceptuando algún "Joder, me he cargado el cubre", "Claro, eso es porque has apretado demasiado fuerte", "No, que va, es que has cortado el trozo demasiado grande".

Combinación ganadora.

Me rasqué la cabeza.

"_Esto no es nada cool"_

Y el hecho de que tuviera las manos pringosas y rojas, solo hacía que volviera a pensar en Maka y la sangre, lo que me revolvía el estómago y me hacía querer salir de allí corriendo, rumbo a casa de los Albarn.

"_Necesito verla"_

Se escuchó la campana. Los alumnos exclamaron contentos.

-Bien, chicos, el que se vaya de aquí sin haber recogido hasta la última mancha y el último instrumento (y antes limpiado, por supuesto), que se prepare para que le diseccione aquí mismo-y la amenaza de hoy era más aterradora, teniendo en cuenta que lo hacía con un escalpelo en las manos.

-Hemos sobrevivido-resopló Black Star cuando hubimos hecho lo pertinente.

Me eché la mochila a los hombros.

-Eso parece.

"_Me pregunto si Maka también lo habrá hecho…"_

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar algo así? Joder, creo que necesito escribir…

*.*.*

Por suerte, las clases terminaron pronto. En realidad, acabaron exactamente como todos los santos días, pero para mí eran eternos, especialmente hoy, tanto o más que ayer, y cuando digo "pronto" supongo que es porque tan solo quedaban un par de horas de clase tras la expedición al laboratorio de ciencias.

Salí corriendo del Shibusen, pero en un momento dado mis pasos fueron bajando la velocidad hasta que mis pies se detuvieron. Podía ver la fachada de la casa de Maka no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, y solo ahora me había planteado si sería buena idea ir.

Al final, decidí por ir, y un Spirit de rostro y ánimo cansado me recibió a la puerta. Intentó sonreír.

-Hola, Soul. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-… Venía… Bueno… A ver a Maka.

-Oh…-como si realmente esperara que fuera allí por otra razón-Lo siento. Pero Maka… Ahora está durmiendo. Debe descansar, ya sabes.

-Sí, ya…

Sonaba a mentira, pero decidí dejarlo correr.

-Vendré en otro momento.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Le diré que has venido. Cuídate, Soul.

Y cerró la puerta.

*.*.*

Bostecé.

-¿Hay sueño, Evans?

-Puf… ¿Acaso esperas otra cosa teniendo que madrugar un día sí y otro también?

Kid se encogió de hombros mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

-Es lo que toca.

-¿Y Chrona?-pregunté, al no haberla visto en la entrada y tampoco en el pasillo.

-Mm… No lo sé-se mostró ligeramente preocupado, seguramente porque no quería que yo lo notara-Tampoco la he visto. Tal vez se haya retrasado un poco.

-Sí, será eso.

Al entrar en clase, todavía no había llegado Stein, lo que era de agradecer. Pero tuve un pequeño encontronazo nada más entrar en el aula. Hero estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenos días, Evans-y escupió en mis zapatos.

Tuve el impulso de vomitarle encima (o quizá echarme una carrera al laboratorio de ciencias y pillar un escalpelo para cortarle los huevos), pero me limité a sonreírle de medio lado.

-Que te den, Hero.

Y yo fui menos fino que él. Le escupí a la cara.

Kid contuvo una carcajada y me siguió al interior de la clase, mientras Hero despotricaba y varios alumnos se reían de él, y, para qué negarlo, de mí también. Agh, espero tener un paquete de pañuelos en la mochila con la que desinfectar mi zapato…

-Muy buena-me halagó Kid.

-Solo se la he devuelto-dije, asqueado, mientras limpiaba los gérmenes estúpidos de aquel rubio de bote.

"_¿Por qué la gente tiene que ser tan estúpida?"_

-Ese insufrible de Hero…-masculló Kid.

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

Se escuchó la campana.

Vi un pequeño titubeo y un deje de preocupación en los ojos de Kid.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté, mirando de reojo (ejem, fulminando con la mirada de reojo, si es que se podía hacer) a Hero, que seguía enfurruñado en el quicio de la puerta.

-Si… Si Chrona no se da prisa, llegará tarde.

-O puede que hoy no venga.

En el momento en que dije eso, me lamenté de haberlo hecho. Joder, ¿por qué Kid tenía que mostrarse tan condenadamente preocupado por ella, aun sin saber la razón?

"_Porque está enamorado de ella, Soul"_

-…

Kid guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

-Tranquilo. Aún hay algo de margen en caso de que se haya dormido o algo. Ya sabes, a Stein siempre le gusta llegar cinco o diez minutos tarde.

Sus hombros se relajaron, pero no su expresión.

-…Tienes razón.

Entonces ocurrió. Anunciando su llegada, estaba el eco de pasos corriendo, y Chrona apareció por la puerta, y se mostró aliviada al ver que aún no había llegado el profesor. Sin embargo, Hero, apostado en la puerta, alargó el pie, con el que tropezó Chrona, y debido a lo rápido que había entrado en clase, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayó de cara al suelo, soltando un quejido lastimero.

-Adefesio-insultó Hero y, quizá como venganza hacia mí, postrada Chrona en el suelo, le escupió a la cara.

Para cuando me levanté de mi asiento, vi que alguien había sido más rápido que yo.

Kid agarraba con fuerza a Hero por el cuello de la camisa y le empujaba contra la pared. Hero mostró una sonrisa torcida ante el enfado de Kid.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tú también te has convertido en el defensor de los indefensos?-soltó una carcajada-Pero, ¿tú las has visto? ¡Y ni siquiera sabe hablar!

Me agaché donde estaba Chrona, que temblaba, y podía ver que lloraba. De dolor e impotencia.

-¿Estás bien?-susurré, aunque sabía que era una mierda de pregunta, porque era evidente que no. Se trataba más bien de un protocolo social, algo de lo que Hero parecía no tener ni puta idea.

Chrona no dijo nada, pero se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Tenía las rodillas raspadas, de donde se entreveía un poco de sangre, al igual que las palmas de las manos. Solo una parte de su cara había tocado el suelo, y eso era evidente por el contraste de tener un pómulo sumamente rojo, y que seguramente no tardaría en empezar a hincharse.

A pesar de que sabía que intentaba no hacerlo, no podía evitar llorar en silencio.

Y para colmo, en la otra mejilla, la que no estaba roja, estaba adornada asquerosamente por la saliva de Hero.

-Discúlpate-siseó Kid. Yo eso lo habría exigido después de haberle partido la cara. No tengo tanta paciencia como mi amigo.

Y esperaba que Hero no fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para decir…

-¿O qué?

Ah, sí. Es lo suficientemente estúpido.

Me pregunté si Kid se lo pensaría antes de soltarle un guantazo, pero entonces alguien habló.

-Deja de hacer el gilipollas Kid-habló Black Star-Y discúlpate de una vez. Ella no te ha hecho nada.

-Eso-le secundó un compañero de clase-Siempre te metes con ella.

-Eres un imbécil. ¿Se supone que siempre nos tenemos que quedar callados?-habló otro compañero.

-Puede que ciertas cosas sean graciosas, pero te estás pasando-habló una chica.

-Toma.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Tsubaki, que ofrecía un paquete de pañuelos de papel a Chrona, que lo cogió con manos temblorosas, e igual de tembloroso fue su "Gracias". Se limpió la cara.

-Pero, ¿a qué coño viene todo esto?-se quejó Hero-¡Todos siempre os reís! Ella…

-Déjalo, Hero.

Algo en mi interior me decía que algo, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que parecía no pasar estaba pasando. Algo bueno.

La clase estaba defendiendo a Chrona y dando por saco a Hero.

Hero miraba con odio a todos. Buscó apoyo en las hermanas Thompson, pero fueron sensatas al mantenerse al margen. Ni en un bando ni en otro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Stein al entrar en clase; miró a Chrona, sentada en el suelo, y a mí, acuclillado a su lado, junto con Tsubaki-¿Algún problema?-desvió la mirada a Kid, que soltó rápidamente a Hero.

-Nada-masculló el propio Hero y se fue a sentarse a su sitio.

Stein permaneció unos instantes en silencio, escrutando con la mirada a todos los alumnos.

-Bien. La clase va a empezar. Todos a vuestros sitios. Vamos.

Me incorporé del suelo, y antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, Kid ayudó a Chrona a levantarse y pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería con ella a buscar aunque fuera tan solo un par de tiritas. Stein asintió con la cabeza, y me pregunté si realmente iba a fingir que no pasaba nada.

-Vamos a corregir los ejercicios que mandé ayer. Página 332, ejercicio 3…

Miré a Tsubaki y Black Star, sin poder evitarlo.

-Gracias-murmuré, para después girar rápidamente la mirada al frente.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pude pensar que me sentía completamente a gusto en aquella aula, con aquellos compañeros de clase.

*.*.*

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí… Ya…Ya me he…de-desinfec…tado las heridas-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que se volvía un poco extraña al tener parte del rostro inflamado-Todo…gra-gracias…a K-Kid.

Kid se sonrojé débilmente.

-No ha sido nada.

Sonreí imperceptiblemente.

-Al…al final… T-todos…se han po-portado bien con…conmigo.

Sonrió. Y pensé: qué habría hecho Chrona para no poder mostrar aquella radiante sonrisa al mundo todos los días.

Y a partir de ese momento, todo cambió.

Sí, es esa clase de momentos en que sabes que se desencadenará algo grande después de haber hecho algo grande. O tal vez no.

Tal vez un simple gesto, como ofrecer un paquete de pañuelos aromáticos por la mitad, o alzar la voz para expresar una queja, aunque sea una voz estridente, es suficiente para cambiarlo todo.

Después de lo acontecido a primera hora de la mañana, Hero no volvió a meterse con nadie. Simplemente se quedaba solo en un rincón, supongo que rumiando odio y rencor, pero casi era mejor así.

Ahora, el marginado parecía él.

Ahora, la clase, los compañeros de nuestra de clase intentaban que Chrona, esa chica torpe y tartamuda, se sintiera integrada, al igual que Kid, el hijo del director y con una extraña manía sobre el orden, y yo, el chico melancólico y de pocas palabras. A veces bastaba muy poco para dejarte de lado.

Incluso las hermanas Thompson intentaban disculparse por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar a Chrona hasta ahora.

Era extraño. Era como el fin de algo, pero también el principio de algo.

Decir que me sentía cómodo en un sitio, con todas aquellas personas, era difícil, pero así era.

Y Maka no estaba aquí para verlo.

Sonó la campana.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?-pregunté con desgana. El resto del día se me había hecho sumamente aburrido y tranquilo. Demasiado extraño.

-¿A última hora?-solo una hora más y sería libre para intentar volver ver a Maka…-Biología.

-Oh…

Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al laboratorio de ciencias naturales, donde ya nos esperaba Stein con un par de probetas, cuentagotas, tubos falcon y muchas cosas más que ni siquiera sabía qué eran o cómo se utilizarían. Y esperaba no tener que utilizarlos.

Black Star se sentó a mi lado. No dijo nada hasta que Stein terminó la explicación (no me había enterado de nada) para el experimento de hoy.

Black Star arrugó la nariz.

-Esto huele un poco raro, ¿no te parece?

-¿Cuánto líquido de este has echado?

-¡Qué sé yo! No sé manejar esta mierda.

Resoplé.

-¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora…?

Fue toda una odisea. Ninguno tenía ni puñetera idea de qué hacer, y preguntar a Stein estaba descartado.

-Bueno, apuntamos en el cuaderno lo que hemos hecho y lo que hemos visto, y ya dirá él.

-De acuerdo.

Quise pensar que, después de todo, no había sido un mal día. Pero claro, si algo bueno pasa, algo malo tiene que pasar también, ¿no? Esto es una mierda…

Black Star estaba muy concentrado intentando echar las gotas justas de un líquido del que no me molesté en mirar de qué se trataba, cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase. Black Star se sorprendió tanto, que el tubo escapó de sus manos y fue a parar al suelo, esparciendo trocitos de cristal y un líquido entre amarillo y marrón por el suelo.

-Ejem.

Miramos a Stein. Esbozaba su tan característica sonrisa macabra.

-Back Star, Evans, ya que os veo tan colaboradores… Os vais a quedar a limpiar y recoger todo-no era una pregunta.

-¿Todo?-se quejó Black Star.

-Sí, también lo de vuestros compañeros de clase.

Algunos nos compadecían o se reían por nuestra mala suerte y pata.

Me despedí de Kid y Chrona.

Seguramente saldríamos bastante tarde de clase… Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera seguro el que pudiera ver a Maka aquella tarde…

-Black Star-miré de reojo a Tsubaki, quien había llamado a mi compañero de laboratorio-Te espero fuera, ¿vale?

-Nah, déjalo. Seguro que esto va para rato…

-No, en serio, no me importa-sonrió como solo ella sabía hacer-Nos vemos fuera.

Y salió de allí. Y Black Star y yo nos quedamos solos. Incluso Stein se había largado. Consideré la posibilidad de salir por patas, pero sabía que eso sería peor si Stein veía al día siguiente que esto seguía así.

Resoplé y empecé a limpiar. Y Black Star hizo otro tanto.

Apenas hablamos en todo el tiempo, si no era para quejarnos o hacernos preguntas del tipo "¿Y esto qué es? ¿Dónde va esto? ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que hacer esto?". Cosas así.

Suspiré con cansancio.

-Por fin.

-Dios, ¡por fin se acabó este suplicio!-exclamó Black Star.

Me eché la mochila a los hombros.

-Salgamos de aquí.

*.*.*

Recorrimos los pasillos en silencio, y en silencio también permanecimos al salir del Shibusen.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana-me despedí y me dispuse a irme.

Pero su voz me detuvo.

-¿Vamos a seguir fingiendo que no pasó nada?

Me giré para mirarle.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te refieres a lo del laboratorio? ¿A lo de Chrona?

Sacudió la cabeza, molesto. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, con esa seriedad en el rostro que solo era capaz de mostrar cuando se trataba de un tema serio de verdad.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Es una estupidez que todo siga…así.

Y en ese momento supe que, de lo que había tratado huir todo aquel tiempo, ya no se podía huir más. Y no huí. Me quedé allí plantado, mirando al que fue mi mejor amigo desde pequeños, y me pregunté cómo es que llegamos a esta situación, y encontré fácilmente la respuesta. Es por eso que ahora estamos aquí.

"_-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó._

_-Escribir-le respondí._

_Arrugó la nariz._

_-Eso es muy aburrido… ¡Ven a jugar conmigo!-me tendió su pequeña mano llena de arañazos y manchada de la tierra del parque-Soy Black Star, y, algún día, seré un dios. ¡Encantado de conocerte!-exclamó, con una enorme sonrisa mellada en el rostro"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Desde luego, Black Star y Soul no son la mejor combinación para ir a un laboratorio XD Mientras escribía el capi, me los imaginaba rompiendo todo lo que fuera de cristal y mezclando todo tipo de cosas haciendo una extraña mezcla XD _

_Y, por fin, llegó ese momento que tanto deseaba: mandemos todos a Hero a la mierda! XD No, en serio, no soporto a esa clase de personas, y estaba deseando que Chrona fuera aceptada y la dejaran tranquila. Aunque ella no sabe que tiene un caballero que siempre la va a proteger (ejemKidejem) XD Y ahora… ¿Black Star y Soul van a hablar de aquello por lo que se distanciaron?_

_Pues nada, si quieren saberlo (y ver si Soul vuelve a ver a Maka…), dejen sus reviews! :)_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. He subido el capi XXII de mi fic "__Los Jóvenes del Orfanato"._

_Pd2. También he subido un one-shot del fandom Blast of Tempest (Zetsuen no Tempest), titulado "__Cuestión de Prioridades__", por si a alguien le interesa y se pasa a leerlo y comentarlo. Gracias!^^ _


	17. Palabra XVII

_Hola! Qué tal?^^ Yo encantada de la vida porque, por fin, he terminado mi curso y todos mis exámenes!^^ Ahora solo me queda saber las notas… Y dios mío, espero que todo haya ido bien y me dé la nota que quiero…_

_En tal caso, ahora me toca relajarme, que lo necesito. Tengo que recuperar horas de sueño y tiempo libre XD _

_Y por fin he podido acabar este capi :)_

_Y no saben la alegría que me ha dado ver los reviews^^ (aunque mi último one-shot no ha recibido ninguno… V.V)._

_Pues nada. Una vez más, siento mucho la tardanza (de verdad V.V) y espero que les guste el capi!_

_Disfruten!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra XVII: Las aventuras de Black Star, el dios estrella que todo lo ilumina, y Soul Evans, el alma mata dragones**_

"_Era otro aburrido y caluroso día de verano. _

_Miré el exterior por la ventana. Los niños correteaban felices por el parque cercano a mi casa. _

_Si el calor aquí dentro era asfixiante, no quería pensar cómo sería fuera._

_Al estar de vacaciones, no había nada que hacer, y era agradable poder pasarse el día sin hacer nada sin tener la preocupación ni la culpabilidad posterior de haber malgastado el tiempo._

_Había terminado hacía unos días los (malditos) deberes que me habían mandado para esas vacaciones, para que así mis padres no pudieran quejarse de que no hacía nada. _

_Así me dejarían tranquilo durante el resto de vacaciones._

_Así podría continuar escribiendo sobre un héroe destronado que va buscando probar su valía. Los héroes debían vencer siempre. La luz vencía a la oscuridad. Los malos malísimos siempre perdían. _

_O eso es lo que mi mente de diez años pensaba._

_Pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de ello._

_Si yo era el héroe de mi vida, mis padres (con mi hermano mayor Wes como lacayo suyo) eran los malos malísimos del cuento. Pero ellos siempre ganaban. No tenía sentido. ¿O es que, tal vez, yo no era un héroe?_

_Era más fácil escribir una vida ficticia y poder imaginar el poder vivir una vida distinta. _

_Los libros me habían enseñado que es mejor crear mundos donde poder pasar ese tiempo en el que no quieres pensar en tu propio mundo. Podría jugar a los superhéroes en mi cabeza. No necesitaba una capa ni llevar los calzoncillos por fuera._

_A pesar de tener clara la imagen en mi cabeza, siempre que intentaba dibujarlo, no se parecía en absoluto._

_Por eso eran mejor las palabras. Las palabras expresaban muchas cosas. Aunque también lo hacían los gestos, los olores, los colores, pero eso no podía plasmarse al completo en el papel. Todo dependía de una descripción y de que la persona que la leyera fuera capaz de interpretarla, e imaginar. _

_Todo se reducía a imaginar. Por eso, un mismo libro puede ser vivido de diferentes maneras por distintas personas._

_Un niño de diez años estaría felizmente jugando en el parque, pero Soul Evans era demasiado maduro para su edad debido a la educación de esos monstruos estrictos que se visten con ropa extraña y sonríen con dientes afilados. Es decir, sus padres._

_Toc, toc._

_-Soul._

_Refunfuñé._

_-¿Qué quieres, Wes?_

_Mi hermano abrió la puerta de mi habitación y se me quedó mirando, mientras yo estaba tumbado en mi cama, convenientemente en la parte de sombra, ya que estar bajo la luz del sol era exponerse a un calor insufrible, intentando escribir una buena historia de fantasía medieval. Con caballeros, princesas, dragones, serpientes, laberintos y muchos malos que merecían que les dieran una paliza._

_-¿Qué haces aquí encerrado cuando hace tan buen día?_

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-Hace calor-me quejé, como si eso lo explicara todo._

_-Vamos, ¿por qué no sales un poco al parque?_

_-Porque no quiero._

_Wes bufó._

_-Padre y madre dicen que deberías salir un rato…ahora que has acabado toda tu tarea escolar._

_-Pero si están trabajando._

_-Precisamente por eso. No podemos irnos a ningún sitio de vacaciones, así que aprovecha lo que hay-miró a la ventana-Y el parque está cerca._

_-¿Y vas a estar cuidando de mí?-reí-Creí que tenías que estar estudiando…_

_-Sí, y luego tengo clases de violín. Pero, como ya he dicho, el parque está aquí al lado. Además, ya eres mayorcito, y los vecinos están allí también con sus hijos. No tengo nada de qué preocuparme. _

_-Claaaarooo…_

_Al menos, yo no tenía que ir a más clases estúpidas de piano hasta que no empezara el nuevo curso._

_-Vamos, Soul. Sal a divertirte._

_No iba a darle el gusto de responderle, porque sabía que me iba a llevar la contraria, y el calor me había frito demasiado las neuronas como para seguir discutiendo._

_Refunfuñando nuevamente, cerré mi cuaderno, metí el bolígrafo entre las anillas de ese mismo cuaderno, y sin decir nada me dirigí al armario._

_Wes, satisfecho, salió de la habitación, y yo salí de casa, al rato, calzado, una vez me hube cambiado de ropa. Esta tampoco tardaría en estar toda sudada, igual que la anterior. Qué asco._

_El calor era asfixiante, y el solo pensar que, por muchas ganas que tuviera de divertirme como un enano en los columpios, estos estarían quemando, y si me diera una insolación, solo por no preocupar a madre (que se pondría histérica de la preocupación), prefería no hacerlo._

_Una mujer, amiga y vecina de mi madre, me saludó al verme. Por educación, le devolví el saludo. Madre siempre decía que había que ser educado…_

_No habiendo bancos a la sombra libres (ojo, libres; haberlos los había, pero por supuesto estaban ocupados), opté por pisar ese césped que tenía ese cartel descolorido de "Por favor, no pisar". Siempre me había gustado llevar la contraria. Como esos héroes a los que les dicen "No lo hagas, es demasiado peligroso", y lo hacen igualmente, salgan bien parados o no. _

_Me gustaban esa clase de héroes. Eran estúpidos y no pensaban en las consecuencias. Todo sería más fácil así, ¿no?_

_Me coloqué bajo un árbol, guareciéndome así del sol abrasador, y me senté en el césped que no tuviera una mierda de perro a menos de cinco metros a la redonda (lo cual ya era un logro) y me puse a escribir. _

_Era agradable escribir al aire libre. Había ruidos externos que podían desconcentrarte, pero a la vez eran una buena forma de obligarte a concentrarte más a exprimirte la cabeza. O buscar inspiración. _

_Ese perro tan grande podría ser un lobo de las montañas heladas. Ese tobogán podría ser la larga lengua de un dragón. Ese niño que no para de llorar podría ser un gnomo llorón. Aquellos columpios, balanceándose de un lado a otro con niños sobre ellos, serían unos buenos instrumentos de tortura. O un péndulo gigante al que había que esquivar para llegar al otro lado de un puente levadizo…_

_Sonreí. Tal vez no fuera tan malo escribir fuera. Porque claro, lo único que me quedaba era escribir. No tenía amigos con los que jugar. Y me daba vergüenza que me vieran jugar con mis amigos imaginarios, precisamente porque los demás no podrían verlos._

_Después de escribir, podría intentar tomarme una buena siesta…sin el miedo a que Wes pudiera entrar en cualquier momento en la habitación para despertarme de un sueño increíble. Odiaba cuando me despertaban en contra de mi voluntad. Eso también se aplicaba al despertador, apodado "Monstruo resonador". Podría meter un bicho de esos en mi historia. Y habría que encontrar un hechizo de mudez para que el héroe pudiera seguir avanzando…_

_-Ey._

_Alcé la mirada del cuaderno, y por un instante, la luz me deslumbró. Noté las pupilas encogerse y entonces vi que había un chico frente a mí. Fruncí el ceño. Me estaba quitando parte de la luz._

_-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté, desconfiado. No me sonaba su cara. Y por su aspecto desgarbado, dudo seriamente que sea uno de los hijos de las amigas de mi madre. Esos siempre iban repeinados y con zapatos negros. _

_-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó, ignorando mi pregunta._

_-Escribir-le respondí, pensando que así me dejaría en paz._

_Arrugó la nariz._

_-Eso es muy aburrido… ¡Ven a jugar conmigo!-me tendió su pequeña mano llena de arañazos y manchada de la tierra del parque-Soy Black Star, y, algún día, seré un dios. ¡Encantado de conocerte!-exclamó, con una enorme sonrisa mellada en el rostro._

_Me le quedé mirando, perplejo. Y no sé qué es lo que me sorprendía más. Si el hecho de que me hubiera ofrecido que jugara con él o que pudiera considerarse un dios._

_Contuve una carcajada en mi interior y enarqué una ceja._

_-¿Y por qué iba a jugar contigo?_

_Parpadeó confuso, como si le hubiera dicho algo completamente incomprensible._

_-Porque estás aquí sentado, solo, cuando los demás están jugando-frunció el ceño-Pensé que no jugabas porque no tenías nadie con quien hacerlo. Y yo, como futuro dios benevolente, me he ofrecido a jugar contigo._

_Solté un bufido y concentré la mirada en el cuaderno, esperando que así captara el mensaje._

_-No quiero jugar con alguien que se siente obligado a hacerlo. No me gustan ese tipo de personas._

_-Oh, ¡pero yo no soy ese tipo de personas!-alcé nuevamente la vista y vi que estaba sonriendo ampliamente._

_-Mm…_

_-Vamos, ¿a qué quieres jugar? Qué te parece… ¡A buscar tesoros!-se le iluminaron los ojos-¡O podríamos ser caballeros que van a rescatar a una princesa! ¡Y matar dragones! ¡Y ser coronados dioses y héroes!-señaló un columpio; varias barras de metal unidas que formaban un entramado del que los niños se colgaban como si fueran monos-¿Ves eso? ¡Es la guarida del dragón! Cuidado-señaló, fingiendo escándalo, el tobogán por el que se deslizaba una niña-¡Aléjate de la boca del dragón, o te comerá! Vamos, ¡hay que atravesar el foso de agua lleno de cocodrilos para llegar al castillo, ya que el puente levadizo está subido! ¡Esa es nuestra barca!-señaló el balancín._

_Me miró emocionado._

_-Tu cuaderno podría ser tu escudo. Tu bolígrafo una letal daga.-se agachó y cogió una rama caída de un árbol, y quitándole las hojas exclamó: ¡Y esta es mi espada!-me apuntó con ella-¡Vamos a la aventura!_

_Me le quedé mirando durante unos instantes. Después, sonreí. Cerré el cuaderno y le puse la tapa al bolígrafo._

_-Vamos._

_Black Star sonrió ampliamente._

_-Por cierto, yo soy Black Star, el dios estrella que todo lo ilumina-me miró-¿Y tú?_

_-Soul Evans._

_-Oh, ¡buen nombre! Soul Evans, ¡el alma mata dragones!-parecía encantado con el nuevo uso que le había dado a mi nombre-¿No te parece alucinante?_

_-Sí, Black Star, alucinante. Como tú._

_Rió y echó a correr, espada en ristre, y yo le seguí._

_Y así, fue como Black Star y yo nos conocimos. Nada especial. Pero no tenía por qué serlo. _

_Ambos distábamos mucho de parecernos, pero nos parecíamos mucho, en realidad. Era una contradicción. Era extraño. Pero a los dos nos apasionaba inventar e imaginar mundos en los que éramos alguien importante (MUY importante en el caso de Black Star). Porque a pesar de su gran ego, era un buen chico. _

_Nos hicimos mejores amigos. No necesitábamos nada más. Jugábamos juntos, nos divertíamos. Hablábamos de tonterías y hacíamos tonterías. Y a pesar de que sabía que a mi familia (ejem, a mi madre, ejem, en realidad) no le hacía mucha gracia, ya que debido a eso la mayoría de las veces llegaba a casa más tarde de lo que a ellos les gustaría, o volvía con la ropa sucia o alguna que otra herida. O muchas noches las pasaba en casa de Black Star, dejándonos los ojos en la pantalla jugando a la consola. O comiendo un montón de comida basura. _

_Y aunque Black Star no era muy dado a la lectura, de vez en cuando se leía alguna de mis historias fantásticas, e incluso me daba ideas. _

_Sencillamente, era genial. Era genial tener amigos._

_Fuimos amigos desde entonces, durante años. _

_Pero… (Sí, por desgracia siempre tiene que haber un "pero" para todo…), un día todo cambió._

_-Hola, ¿qué hacéis?_

_Nos giramos y la miramos. La niña nos miraba curiosa. Nos miramos las manos sucias y las escondimos detrás de la espalda._

_-Eh… Estamos jugando._

_-¿A qué?_

_Mi amigo sonrió._

_-¡A buscar tesoros!_

_-Eh… Entonces, ¿puedo jugar con vosotros?_

_-¿Qué?-Él arrugó la nariz-Si lo haces, te ensuciarás el vestido. Este no es un juego para niñas._

_-Pero… Acabo de mudarme aquí… Y no tengo amigos…_

_-Anda, déjala que venga con nosotros. Así, te comportarás un poco mejor, ya que habrá una chica mirando._

_-¡Pero qué dices!_

_Me dio un codazo. Yo le di otro. Nos incorporamos del suelo, y nos intentamos limpiar un poco las manos que habían estado cavando en el suelo en busca de un suculento tesoro._

_Extendimos cada uno una mano._

_-¡Seamos amigos!_

_A pesar de que nuestras manos aún estaban sucias, las estrechó. Su mano era diferente. Era más pequeña, blanca, suave. Era agradable._

_-Y bien, ¿dónde podemos encontrar un tesoro…?_

_-Estábamos buscando por aquí, ¡porque un gran centauro con un gran arco nos ha dicho que por aquí había un gran tesoro!_

_Pensé que ella se reiría de mi amigo (sobre todo por el uso reiterado de una misma palabra), pero no lo hizo. Sonrió con amabilidad._

_-Seguro que es muy emocionante._

_-¡Claro que lo es!-bramó Black Star-Vamos, seguro que encontramos algo interesante… Pero, antes, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Black Star._

_-Soul-me presenté._

_La chica amplió la sonrisa._

_-Me llamo Tsubaki._

_Y así, fue como Black Star y yo conocimos a Tsubaki._

_Era una chica tranquila, amable y sincera. Me hacía preguntarme si todas las niñas serían así. No es que tuviera muy buenas referencias, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que todas las hijas de más o menos mi edad de las amigas de mi madre era niñas gritonas y lloronas a las que solo les importaba lucir brillantes vestidos y diademas, y jugar a las princesas y con sus muñecas. _

_Pero Tsubaki era diferente. Llevaba pantalones y, de vez en cuando, vestidos. No le importaba ensuciarse. Y aunque le gustaban las muñecas y jugar a las princesas, también le gustaba ser una guerrera, o hechicera, o una bruja o una princesa que tenía que ser rescatada._

_Era genial jugar y pasar tiempo con ella. Y ahora que éramos tres, todo era mejor. Desde jugar a la pelota hasta comer un helado._

_-Yo de chocolate._

_-Yo de vainilla._

_-Yo de fresa._

_-¿Quién quiere probar el mío?_

_-¡Yo!_

_-¡Y yo!_

_-Pues dejadme probar el vuestro._

_Todo habría seguido igual. Todo sería genial de no ser porque algo cambió cuando ya estábamos en secundaria._

_-Somos amigos, ¿verdad?-me preguntó un día Black, estando lo dos solos. _

_-Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Los amigos no tienen secretos entre ellos, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-Y no se mienten entre ellos, ¿no?_

_-¿A qué viene todo esto a estas alturas?-después de todo lo que hemos pasado…_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-Nada. Solo me preguntaba si podría contarte un secreto y hacerte una pregunta y esperar que no me mientas._

_-¿Qué pasa?-le miré curioso._

_Inspiró hondo, y desvió la mirada. Nunca le ha gustado tratar temas que él consideraba serios. Le daba algo así como vergüenza, si es que alguien como él podía sentir vergüenza._

_-¿Sabes? Yo…estoy enamorado de Tsubaki._

_Algo se oprimió en mi interior al escuchar las palabras de mi amigo. Mi amigo con complejo de dios, enamorado de mi (nuestra) mejor amiga. Todo sería diferente ahora…_

_-¿No vas a decir nada?_

_-… ¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Black?_

_-No sé-sacudió la cabeza-Tal vez que te alegras o algo por el estilo. Pero nada de ñoñerías, por favor._

_-Me alegro, Black. Pensé que la gente como tú no podría enamorarse, ya que está demasiado enamorada de sí misma._

_Rió._

_-Ja, esa es buena._

_Permanecimos unos instantes en silencio. _

_-¿Se lo vas a decir?-terminé por hablar._

_-Mm… No, creo que no. Todavía no. _

_-Ya…_

_Otro momento de silencio._

_-Oye, Soul._

_-¿Mm?_

_-Ey, ¿te gusta?_

_En aquel momento, lo único que pude hacer fue esbozar una inocente sonrisa, sin siquiera saber todavía que mi respuesta iba a ser una mentira…_

_-…No._

_No. Tsubaki era mi amiga, pero nada más. Pero pronto aquello se convirtió en mentira, porque yo también terminé enamorándome de Tsubaki antes siquiera de que Black Star diera el paso para confesársele a ella._

_Y no hubiera importado sin tan solo yo era consciente de esos sentimientos._

_Pero todo se vino abajo cuando Black Star lo descubrió. Porque me vio mirándola como él mismo la miraba._

_Se enfadó conmigo. Mucho. La cara se le ponía roja, y las cejas, en un ceño fruncido, parecían desaparecerle en los párpados. Creí que se transformaría en un enorme dragón escupe fuego. _

_Pero Black Star no volaba, y no escupía fuego, sino insultos y palabras hirientes. Y no tenía garras, pero tenía puños._

_Me toqué la cabeza y miré con espanto como mi mano se manchaba de sangre. _

_La cabeza me daba vueltas, y me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. A él no le importaba que yo sangrara. Igual que a mí no me importaba que él sangrara en ese momento. _

_Lo único que queremos es hacer daño al otro, por el daño que nos habíamos hecho recíprocamente. Eso es lo único que importa. Atrás quedó todo lo demás._

_Escupo sangre y vuelvo a lanzar otro puñetazo contra Black Star._

_Su grito de guerra era "¡Creí que éramos amigos!"._

_Y éramos amigos. Yo no había hecho nada malo. Pero él se empeñaba en creer que era así. Que le había mentido. Yo no le mentiría a él, joder. Era mi mejor amigo. _

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-Black... Porque sabía lo que tú sentías, y…_

_-¡No! ¡No entiendes nada!_

_Y supe cuando todo estalló que nada nos pararía. _

_Bueno, habría sido así de no ser porque nuestros padres nos encontraron pegándonos y nos separaron. _

_-¡No entiendes nada!-me había gritado Black Star._

_Pero, ¿qué es lo que no entendía? Lo entendía todo a la perfección: estaba enfadado porque yo también me había enamorado de Tsubaki._

_Recuerdo las palabras de mi madre tras la pelea:_

_-¿Ves lo que te dije? Ese chico no era buena compañía. Mira lo que te ha hecho…-sacudió la cabeza, claramente disgustada-Que chico más violento. Aunque tú no deberías haberle seguido el juego, Soul, eso no es propio de ti._

"_Querrás decir que no consideras que es propio de "caballeros", ¿verdad? Agh"._

_-En tal caso… No vuelvas a juntarte con él. Soul, ¿me has escuchado?_

_Y a pesar de que sabía que Tsubaki no tenía culpa alguna de nada, hice todo lo posible por alejarla de mí. Así ya no molestaría ni haría daño a Black Star. Era lo último que quería. _

_-Soul, por favor, dime qué te ocurre._

_Desvié la mirada._

_-No es nada, Tsubaki. Simplemente… Hemos dejado de ser amigos._

_Pude ver el dolor en su rostro. Como lo vi en el de Black Star aquel día. ¿Es que no soy capaz de hacer otra cosa más que dañar a los que me importan?_

_Tal vez, simplemente, no esté hecho para tener personas preciadas. Tal vez, por eso, es por lo que prefiero crear personajes con letras, sabiendo que solo les haré daño si realmente quiero hacerlo, pero, también, seré capaz de hacerles feliz. Y, por encima de todo, sé que no me abandonarán._

_Las aventuras de Black Star, el dios estrella que todo lo ilumina, y Soul Evans, el alma mata dragones, llegan, así, a su fin._

_Desgraciadamente"_

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Vale, este capi solo ha servido para poner en situación, y me temo que habrá que esperar al siguiente capi para saber si Black Star y Soul arreglan o no las cosas. Y esperemos que se arreglen -.- Pero realmente, Soul no parece haber entendido… _

_De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por la paciencia, leer y comentar! _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el capi XXIII de "Los Jóvenes del Orfanato". _


	18. Palabra XVIII

_Hola! Qué tal están? Yo relajándome en mis vacaciones de verano, aunque el calor me está matando… -.- En tal caso, y aunque me da mucha pereza (el calor también influye, desde luego), me he puesto a escribir y aquí vengo con un nuevo capi, que es además bastante más largo de lo acostumbrado!_

_Ahora veremos sí Soul y Black Star arreglan las cosas o no!_

_Así que, disfruten leyendo el capi!^^_

_**..**_

_**Palabra XVIII: Amigos**_

Tal vez, el motivo del por qué nos distanciamos, no fuera para tanto, después de todo. Enamorarse de la misma persona. Qué tontería, pensarían algunos.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, nos pareció la peor de las injurias. Bueno, al menos, eso le pareció a Black Star. Yo simplemente habría guardado el secreto. Porque, en el fondo, sabía que, aun queriéndola, no me importaría que estuviera con Black Star en vez de conmigo. Claro que no. Ambos me importaban lo suficiente como para que aquello no me importara.

Con las manos en los bolsillos e intentando aparentar normalidad (más bien, tranquilidad, esa que hacía tiempo que no sentía, para qué vamos a engañarnos), golpeé una solitaria e inocente piedra.

La entrada del Shibusen a aquellas horas de la tarde, cuando prácticamente todos los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casa, era bastante desoladora. Y el hecho de que tan solo nos encontráramos allí Black Star y yo lo hacía parecer como si aquel enorme castillo fuera a ser testigo de una especie de combate legendario. O tal vez no.

"_¿Y qué se supone que he de decir ahora?"_

-Soul…-empezó a hablar entonces Black Star, provocando que le mirara-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Aparté la mirada.

Era como tener un déjà vu. Era como volver a presenciar lo mismo. Y más sabiendo que lo más probable es que la vuelva a cagar otra vez. Qué asco.

No hacía falta realmente concretar. Ambos sabíamos perfectamente a qué se refería, aunque hacía años que no hablábamos del tema. En realidad, es precisamente por este tema que no hemos hablado como solíamos hacer desde hace años.

"_-Es una estupidez que todo siga…así."_, había dicho él.

Intenté prepararme mentalmente. Y esperaba que esta vez el punto sin retorno no fuera malo…

-Me mentiste-me acusó entonces, descolocándome por completo.

Parpadeé confuso.

-Ey, alto, alto, alto. ¿Qué te mentí? Yo nunca te he mentido, Black Star-me sentí herido-Supongo que puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso. Al menos no contigo, Black…

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, claramente enfadado.

-Claro que lo has hecho. Ahora mismo estás mintiendo sobre que me mentiste.

-…Black Star-preferí no marear la perdiz-¿A qué te refieres?-a él no se le daban demasiado bien los juegos de palabras.

Dejó caer los brazos, como con derrota. Se le veía cansado, hastiado y, por supuesto, enfadado. ¿O tal vez era indignación?

-Te pregunté si te gustaba Tsubaki-lo dijo sin rodeos-Y tú me mentiste diciéndome que no, cuando era obvio que sí.

"_Yo no te he mentido, joder"_

En aquel momento era verdad. Pero luego todo cambió.

-No, a ver… Mm…

Tenía la sensación de que, aunque se lo explicara, como intenté en su momento, le iba a dar igual. Seguiría culpándome como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo. Él se empeñaba en creer eso, ¿no es así?

Pero quería acabar con todo esto. Y, si no llegábamos a nada con esto, tal vez es que realmente nunca fuimos amigos.

Y me dolía el tan solo pensarlo.

-En aquel momento, para mí Tsubaki era tan solo mi amiga-dije-Pero, luego… Bueno, pues me pasó lo mismo que a ti-me rasqué la cabeza, incómodo-Me terminó por gustar más.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo lo hice.

-¡Precisamente por eso! Porque tú me lo dijiste. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Cuando me lo contaste, quise apoyarte. Claro que quise hacerlo. Eras mi mejor amigo, joder. Y… No quise decírtelo porque no quería hacerte daño. Eh… Mm… Lo que quiero decir es que aun así te habría apoyado.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Black Star se mostró genuinamente sorprendido al respecto-Aun gustándote… ¿Me habrías apoyado? ¿Acaso eres idiota?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Oh, vale. Entonces, ¿Se supone que debía haber hecho lo que tú no hiciste en su momento?-enarqué una ceja-¿Debería haberme confesado a ver qué pasaba?

-…

Guardó silencio, evidenciando que, por supuesto, no habría querido eso. Pero entonces, ¿qué quería que le dijera? Estaba casi seguro de que yo no había hecho nada que él pudiera tomar como afrenta. Y sigue sin entenderlo.

-Juro que no te entiendo, Black-solté al fin-Te haces el mártir, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que tú no te atrevieras a decirle nada a ella. Y cuando descubriste lo que sentía fue la excusa perfecta para reafirmarte en lo que tú mismo sentías. Lo siento, pero llegados a este punto, no pienso compadecerte. Estoy harto de ser el malo de la peli.-todo lo que llevaba pensando durante ese tiempo afloró por fin a la superficie en forma de palabras; y por primera vez en mi vida, no me preocupé en pensar qué consecuencias tendría el decirlas en voz alta; hala, todo a la mierda-Además, has tenido tiempo suficiente, y también espacio, para decirle algo a Tsubaki cuando me aparté deliberadamente de vosotros. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar lo difícil y lo jodido que me sentía al separarme de vosotros? ¡Y todo por pensar que así sería mejor para todos! ¿Sabes? Eres un egoísta, Black Star. Y estoy harto que, después de tanto tiempo, vengas a pedirme una explicación, como si tuviera realmente que darla. O una disculpa, cuando es evidente que no he hecho nada malo. Porque yo siempre he querido que tú fueras feliz. Porque fuiste mi primer y mejor amigo, porque, joder, eres importante para mí. Preferí guardar lo que sentía, esperando a que tú dieras de una maldita vez el paso. Y, aun si ella te hubiera rechazado, yo habría seguido callado. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Siempre lo hice pensando en ti, maldito imbécil.

Inspiré hondo. Sentí que había soltado demasiadas palabras de una sola vez, pero era algo que pugnaba por salir desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Me sentía resentido hacia él, porque sentía que quería echarme la culpa por echar a perder nuestra amistad, pero no era así. No podía ser así. Él fue quien lo empezó todo, proponiéndome jugar con él en el parque, y fue él también quien lo terminó todo al echarme en cara que no le dijera lo que sentía, solo por no hacerle daño.

Le miré, y me pregunté qué querían decir sus ojos en esos momentos.

Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo.

-…Eres tú el que no lo entiende, y nunca lo ha entendido.

Bufé, molesto, harto y cansado.

-Veo que no hay nada más que decir, así que me largo.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a alejarme de allí.

-¿¡Piensas huir otra vez!?-me gritó.

Me detuvo y me giré para mirarle.

-No estoy huyendo. Lo que pasa es que tú sigues en las mismas, y así no vamos a llegar a nada. No pasa nada. Total, llevamos así varios años. ¿Qué más da seguir así, como si nunca…hubiéramos sido mejores amigos?

Volví a girarme para largarme de allí cuanto antes. Necesitaba escribir. Lo necesitaba ahora mismo como el respirar. Y plasmar en el papel, una y otra vez, que, tanto Black Star como yo, éramos unos idiotas.

Pero él no me lo permitió.

Noté su puño estrellarse contra mi mejilla y caí al suelo, y pensé que había vuelto al pasado. A ese mismo momento en que Black Star y yo nos peleamos.

Me incorporé y me toqué la mejilla herida. Le miré con odio.

-¿Piensas irte sin dejarme hablar?-dijo.

-Sé lo que vas a decir. Que todo es mi culpa, que te mentí y toda esa mierda. Así que, puedes ahorrártelo.

Apretó los puños.

-Te comportas como un gilipollas-me soltó.

-Oh, bienvenido al club "Todos odiamos a Soul Evans". Si no te dejan entrar, no te preocupes, hay sucedáneos. Ya sabes, como el ya tan conocido "Club de consideremos a Soul Evans una mierda"-sonreí con sorna-Si te interesa algún otro, no dudes en consultar a Hero.

El segundo puñetazo esta vez fue en el estómago, dejándome sin respiración.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, joder!

Cuando recuperé el aire que me había quitado, hablé nuevamente.

-Está bien. Parece que tú hablas con los puños.

Le di un puñetazo en la barbilla y escuché el entrechocar de sus dientes. Me lo devolvió y, tras el golpe en la cara, sentí algo descender por ella. Oh, genial. Estoy sangrando como un cerdo. Solo espero que no me haya roto la nariz.

Y, tal y como aquella vez hace años, los puñetazos, agarrones, posibles llaves de judo, agarrones de pelo, mordeduras y demás se sucedieron sin descanso. Pero prefería el dolor físico al emocional. Este dolor físico podrá ser curado, desinfectado y vendado. Y sé que, tras esta pelea, aparte de lo que ya parecía venir con ella, también saldría herido nuestro orgullo.

Pues eso. Esto es un asco.

La boca me sabía a sangre y la cabeza me palpitaba, pero era incapaz de parar, y lo mismo parecía sucederle a mi rival.

Me pregunté si alguna vez habríamos parado si alguien no llega a separarnos.

-¡Black Star! ¡Soul! Parad, ¡parad, por favor!

La voz me sonaba lejana, así que no la di importancia. Tal vez se deba a que me pitaba un oído.

Pero cuando Tsubaki agarró uno de los brazos de Black Star, suplicándole que parara, dejé caer mis brazos. Entonces recordé que se suponía que Tsubaki estaba esperando a Black Star para ir juntos a casa…por eso ella todavía seguía por aquí.

-Dios mío, ¿¡pero qué os ha pasado!? ¿Por qué…?

Antes de que Tsubaki pudiera seguir preguntando, salí de allí corriendo.

A pesar del dolor que sufría mi cuerpo. A pesar de la espesa sangre que me resbalaba por la frente, por las mejillas, por los brazos. A pesar de que veía más borroso que claro.

A pesar de que, tal y como pensé, se había vuelto a repetir lo mismo.

Y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas haberme equivocado. Pero el mundo nunca te da la razón.

Solo le gusta joderte la vida.

*.*.*

Después de correr tanto, alejándome del Shibusen, testigo inequívoco del crimen (¿qué crimen?), ¿esperaba acaso que alguien me siguiera? No, claro que no.

-¡Soul! Soul, ¡espera!

Como estaba herido, a pesar de no detenerme (porque no quería detenerme), Tsubaki me dio alcance.

-Soul…-después de agarrarme de la chaqueta, intentó regular su respiración de tanto correr.

Fruncí el ceño y me zafé de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-hablé de mala gana-Y…-la escruté con la mirada-¿No deberías estar con Black Star? Estoy seguro de que le encantará la idea-bufé-No…-sacudí la cabeza-Estoy seguro de que él te necesita más que yo.

Tsubaki se mostró dolida por cómo la hablaba.

-En realidad…-empezó a decir-Ha sido Black Star quien me ha dicho que fuera tras de ti.

Me mostré sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Mm… Dijo que… Quería hablar contigo. Otra vez. Pero…que también tú querrías hablar conmigo.

Suspiré.

"_Estúpido Black Star"_

Después de molernos a palos, ¿ahora pareces entrar en razón?

-Deberías curarte rápido esas heridas.

-Oh, no te preocupes-me restregué la sangre de la cara con la manga de la camisa-No es nada grave.

"_Creo"_, pero me abstuve de decir esa única palabra. No quería preocuparla. Y prefería no pensar en el dolor que me acuciaba. Ya no sabía distinguir qué tipo de dolor era. Si físico o emocional. Supongo que a estas alturas ya da igual.

Me mordí el labio porque sentí unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

"_¿Por qué no podemos arreglarlo? ¿Por qué no podemos volver a como éramos antes? Lo echo tanto de menos…"_, pero ya nada de eso volverá… ¿No es cierto?

Debía ponerle un punto final a esto. Yo. Ahora lo sé.

Alcé la mirada y no quise pensar mucho en lo que estaba a punto de decir porque, si lo hacía, tenía claro que nunca se lo diría.

-Tsubaki…-me miró-Yo…Ah…-me sonrojé-Me gustabas-se mostró sorprendida, pero no me detuve-Siempre lo has hecho. Pero nunca te lo dije. Y, a estas alturas, no sé si me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, pero… Supongo que, a fin de cuentas, quería que lo supieras, ya que eres muy importante para mí…

Creo que, en realidad, no fui capaz de expresar muy bien lo que quería decir, pero creo que se puede sacar de lo dicho la idea principal, que era lo que importaba.

Entonces Tsubaki me envolvió las manos con las suyas. La verdad es que no quería ningún tipo de respuesta. Simplemente, quería decirlo, como si así pudiera borrar todo lo malo que pasó porque no lo hice anteriormente.

La miré, confuso y un tanto cohibido.

Sonreía, Tsubaki sonreía.

-Soul… Gracias-respondió-Me hace feliz… Pensé…Que me odiabas-iba a replicar, pero no me dejó-A mí, y a Black Star, por cómo…por cómo te alejaste de nosotros.-parecía tener los ojos húmedos-Y… No sabes lo que me alegra ver que no es así-inspiró hondo y sonrió, una de las sonrisas más bonitas que le había visto esbozar-Y…-rió-Te diría que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos de esa manera, aunque sigues siendo muy importante para mí, pero has hablado en pasado, así que…-me estrechó las manos-Ahora te gusta alguien más, ¿no es así?

Me sonrojé, y asentí levemente con la cabeza. Dios, esto no es nada cool.

Tsubaki me abrazó.

-Por favor, Soul… Ve a hablar con Black Star. Ambos sois muy importantes para mí, y no quiero que esto siga así… Quiero que todos volvamos a estar juntos. Volver a ser amigos.

"_Amigos"_

Deshice el abrazo, e intenté sonreír.

-…Está bien. Lo intentaré.

Sonrió.

-Gracias, Soul.

"_No tienes que dármelas"_

Pero aun así, sus palabras, mientras deshacía mis pasos, volviendo al Shibusen, hicieron que, por el camino, me pusiera a llorar.

"_No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos todos estos años…"_

Pero, ya no te puedo decir: te quiero.

Ahora mi corazón anhela otra cosa.

*.*.*

Encontré a Black Star, lamiéndose sus heridas (no literalmente, claro), sentado en uno de los escalones que llevaban hasta el Shibusen.

Siempre me había quejado de lo altas que eran esas malditas escaleras. Y que tenían demasiados escalones. ¿Quién quería hacer ejercicio a primera hora de la mañana para, tan solo, llegar a clase? Nunca he entendido el por qué situar el colegio allí arriba, como tampoco he entendido nunca la estructura del propio Shibusen.

Me senté en el mismo escalón que él. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pero estoy seguro de que yo también. Y aun así, a Tsubaki no le había importado abrazarme ni estrecharme las manos llenas de sangre y arañazos…

No había levantado la vista para mirarme cuando empecé a subir escalones (lo que me costó horrores, por cierto) ni tampoco cuando me senté a su lado, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un tiempo, y me pregunté si realmente Black Star querría decir algo al respecto. A fin de cuentas, creo que yo no tenía más que decir…

Al final, opté por decir algo al ver que él no lo hacía.

-Le he dicho a Tsubaki que me gustaba.

Ante eso, por supuesto, alzó la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?-preguntó, ansioso.

-Que soy importante para ella, pero solo como amigo.

Vi cómo sus hombros se destensaban.

-Pero, espera-dijo-¿Por qué decírselo ahora?

-¿Acaso no era lo que esperabas?-respondí con otra pregunta. La verdad es que solo lo había hecho para no arrepentirme de nunca haberlo hecho…-Y he de suponer que tú sigues sin hacerlo. ¿Cuándo demonios piensas decírselo?

Agachó la mirada.

-Y… ¿A ti no te importaría?

-Por dios, Black Star, ¿ahora estás con esas? Primero, te quejabas de que no había dicho nada, y ahora…

-Agh…-se quejó entonces él-¿Me dejarás hablar? Mira, Soul, como ya te he dicho, no lo entiendes-iba a replicarle, pero me mandó callar-No es que me molestara que te gustara Tsubaki…-enarqué una ceja-Bueno, vale, me molestaba. Claro que lo hacía, porque, coño, a mí también me gustaba, ¿vale? Pero, no me desvíes del tema…

-No he dicho nada.

-Calla. Como iba diciendo… No era eso lo que _más_ me molestaba. Incluso, no sé, te habría apoyado… Bueno, vale, apoyado no, pero te habría considerado mi rival. Ya sabes, como en esas comedias románticas en que dos amigos se disputan el amor de la vecina guapa, y se chafan siempre mutuamente los planes.

Contuve una carcajada.

-Ves demasiada televisión, Black Star.

-Puede ser, pero no estamos hablando de eso ahora. Lo que intento decir es que…me molestó mucho que no me lo dijeras, tal y como yo hice contigo.

-Black, como ya te dije…

-¿Que era porque yo sentía lo mismo y todas esas cosas?

Asentí. Si había cogido la idea, ¿a qué venía todo aquello?

-Deberías habérmelo dicho-insistió-Porque…me sentí traicionado-le miré, sorprendido-Más que estar molesto por el hecho de que mi mejor amigo se había enamorado de la misma chica que yo… Me sentí traicionado porque no me lo dijiste. Porque mi mejor amigo no fue capaz de confiar en mí como yo lo hice contigo, confesándote lo que sentía respecto a ella…-me miró, con ojos serios, algo raro en él-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Es porque sentía que habías traicionado nuestra amistad, joder.

Supongo que esperaba que dijera algo, pero me había quedado sin palabras.

"_Así que era eso…"_

Y yo como un estúpido, siempre creí que me echaba la culpa por haberme enamorado de la misma persona que él…

-Ah…-suspiré-Soy idiota, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Terriblemente idiota.-le escuché reír-Igual que yo, así que creo que nos complementamos bien.

Me mordí el labio, un tanto inquieto ante lo que venía ahora.

-Entonces… Mm… ¿Volvemos…a ser amigos?

Black Star me miró, y se hizo el silencio. Entonces sonrió ampliamente, poniendo esa cara de bobalicón que recordaba de hace tiempo.

-Claro. Creí que nunca lo preguntarías-rió-Además, me parece una tontería eso de ser separados por una mujer.

Yo también reí.

-…Lo siento, Black. Nunca quise hacerte eso-terminé por decir, tras detener mis risas.

-Bueno, eso ya está pasado. Y me alegra haberlo hablado.

-¿Después de casi mandarnos mutuamente al hospital?

-Bueno, bueno, una reconciliación no es nada si no hay un poco de acción y sangre de por medio.

-Ja, claro.

-En realidad… Nunca quise que dejáramos de ser amigos, pero sentí que era lo que querías tras alejarte de Tsubaki y de mí, cuando descubrí que me ocultabas lo que sentías…

-No, en absoluto. Lo hice porque creí que así te sería más fácil, ya re lo dije. No quería interferir con lo que tú planearas hacer respecto a lo que sentías por Tsubaki.

-¿Me estás diciendo…que ambos hicimos lo que hicimos pensando en el otro?

-Eso parece.

-¡Joder, ni que fuéramos nosotros los que estamos enamorados el uno del otro!

Reí.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tan mal gusto.

Me dio un codazo que dolió más de lo que debería, debido a los golpes de la pelea.

-Tampoco quise pegarte.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Y tú también.

-Tenía que defenderme-dije.

-Y yo tenía que hacerte entrar en razón.

Reímos nuevamente.

Sentía cómo, poco a poco, todo se diluía, y lo que antes era borroso, poco a poco, nuevamente, podía verse claramente.

-Te he echado de menos, Black.

-Y yo a ti, viejo.

Sonreí.

Porque a pesar de todo, aquel era uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

-Por cierto, Black, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Tsubaki que te gusta?

Inmediatamente, se ruborizó.

-¿A…a qué vienen esas prisas ahora?

-¿Acaso no te lo has tomado ya con demasiada calma?

-Ah… Bueno… Puede que un poco. Pero, supongo que también quería arreglarlo contigo antes de dar el paso…

Sonreí.

-Idiota-le devolví el codazo-Como no te des prisa, un día de estos, alguien te la va a quitar.

Se alarmó.

-No me la piensas quitar tú, ¿verdad?

-No. A mí ahora me gusta…-callé.

-¿Te gusta otra chica?-preguntó con asombro.

-Mm… Sí. Pero aun así le dije a Tsubaki que me gustó. Ya sabes, en el pasado. Y ahora no me pongas de excusa. Dile que te gusta.

Se puso en pie y miró a Death City, de la cual se podía ver gran parte desde aquella altura (como ya he comentado anteriormente, aquellas escaleras eran interminablemente altas), y con la escasa luz del atardecer, proclamó:

-¡Lo haré!

-Ja, así se habla, Black.

-Y en cuanto a ti…-me miró desde arriba-Más te vale a ti también decirle a la chica que te gusta, bueno, pues eso, que te gusta-sonrió ampliamente, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

-Sí, yo también lo haré.

-¡Así se habla!

Me ofreció entonces su mano, y yo la cogí, y me levanté, y juntos descendimos las escaleras. Juntos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Realmente esperaba poder arreglarlo todo…? Se ve que no, porque si no, no estaría tan completamente feliz y turbado por ello.

Porque, una vez más, Black Star y yo volvíamos a ser amigos.

*.*.*

-Ya estoy en casa-canturreé.

-Hola, Soul, se te escucha content…-Wes se espantó al verme-Por dios, Soul, ¿me puedes decir qué demonios te ha pasado?

Sonreí.

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de agua oxigenada y horas de sueño.

Parpadeó confuso.

-¿A qué viene esa alegría si parece que estás para el arrastre?

Empecé a subir las escaleras, con la idea de dejar la mochila en mi habitación, curarme las heridas y ponerme a escribir algo que deseaba que ocurriera desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Me volví para mirar a mi hermano con una sonrisa que parecía no querer abandonarme.

-¿Sabes qué, Wes? Ni siquiera tú puedes aguarme la fiesta hoy. Así que, te fastidias.

Y dejándole con cara de estupefacto, que no tenía nada que ver con que hubiera consumido estupefacientes (o sí, quién sabe), subí las escaleras.

Desearía haberle sacado una foto. Así, sería otro buen recuerdo para el día de hoy.

Sí, era uno de los mejores días de mi vida… Menos cuando tuve que echarme agua oxigenada.

Mataría a Black Star por abrirme tantas heridas. Pero luego pensé que había cerrado otra, más grande, por lo que se lo perdoné.

Y una vez más, sonreí.

*.*.*

"_Aún quedan cosas que solucionar"_, pensé a la mañana siguiente, después de haberme dormido precisamente por haber dormido a gusto después de mucho tiempo. Joder, había olvidado lo que era dormir a pierna suelta. Aunque tal vez se debiera a que había tardado mucho en dormirme debido a las heridas…

Lo que más me preocupaba ahora era Maka.

Llevaba ya varios días faltando a clase, y lo que más me asustaba de ese hecho era el que, aun habiendo ido a su casa para poder verla, no había podido hacerlo. Y eso me estaba matando.

Y todavía tenía que hablar con mis padres sobre el hecho de que, dijeran lo que dijeran, no pensaba cambiarme de instituto. ¡Ahora muchísimo menos!

Llegué corriendo al aula, y suspiré aliviado al ver que el loco de Stein aún no había llegado.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, viejo? ¿Volviendo a las malas costumbres?

-Eso díselo a todas las heridas que no me dejaron dormir.

-Ey, ahora no me eches la culpa.

-No, claro que no, Black.

Tsubaki sonreía, complacida de que hubiéramos arreglado lo que se suponía que habíamos arreglado. A fin de cuentas, nunca le habíamos dicho exactamente de qué se trataba…

Me alegraba poder a hablar con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado… Quiero decir, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

Tras saludar a mis mejores amigos, saludé a Chrona y Kid.

-Veo que ahora te llevas mejor con esos dos-comentó Kid.

-Sip-entonces caí en la cuenta de algo-Espero que no os importe. Quiero decir… No pienso dejaros a vosotros de lado ni nada por el estilo. Habéis sido mis amigos cuando nadie más lo ha sido. Estaría loco si ahora os dejara.

Sonrieron.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-S-sí…-coincidió Chrona.

-Ah, por cierto, Evans-habló Kid-Tengo algo para ti.

Enarqué una ceja al ver el trozo de papel que me tendía.

-¿Qué? ¿Una carta de amor para mí, Kid? No sabía que te iba ese rollo…

Me fulminó con la mirada, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba enfadado. No de verdad.

-No seas estúpido. Me he encontrado con Albarn esta mañana y…

Me levanté de golpe de la silla.

-¿¡Maka ha venido a clase!?

-Ey, ey, tranquilo-se mostró sorprendido ante mi reacción-No, me dijo… Bueno, ya sabes… Me escribió diciendo que te diera esto. Le pregunté que porque no te lo daba directamente, pero me dijo que no podía ir a clase, y que como veía que no venías, me ha dado este mensaje para ti. Y tranquilo, no le he leído.

"_¿¡Por qué coño me he tenido que dormir precisamente hoy!?"_, podría haberla visto…

Aunque, por otra parte, aun no habiéndola visto, me alegra saber que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para venir al Shibusen, aunque solo fuera para dar un mensaje.

-Y… ¿Cómo la viste? Quiero decir… ¿Estaba bien?

-Mm…-Kid lo meditó-No parecía estar mal. Tal vez un poco pálida, y parecía que no había comido mucho en estos días… Pero por lo demás, supongo que estaba bien.

Me alivió un poco oírlo.

En ese momento, Stein entró en el aula.

-Venga, todos a vuestros sitios-dijo con su habitual tono.

Y disimuladamente, mientras Stein explicaba algo de lo que no tenía mayor interés (recé porque no fuera algo que entrara en el próximo examen), abrí la nota de Maka. Reconocí su letra, y eso pareció tranquilizarme un poco, aunque seguramente era una tontería.

Había tan solo una línea escrita, y pensaba cumplirla.

_Te espero en el parque de siempre después de clases. Necesito hablar contigo._

Y yo me pregunto… Después de todo este tiempo sin vernos, ¿qué querrá decirme Maka…?

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_…Al principio parecía que Black Star y Soul no iban a hacer las paces, pero, fiu*suspiro de alivio* menos mal que al final sí^^ Es que estos dos son realmente muy buenos amigos, y no les veo yo separados. Hagamos una fiesta para celebrarlo! XD_

_Ahora solo queda que Black le diga a Tsubaki que la quiere… Y lo mismo va para Soul con respecto a Maka…la cual, además, hace mucho que no sale, pero… quiere hablar con Soul. ¿Qué será, será? Lo veremos en el próximo capi!_

_Así que, si quieren saberlo, dejen sus comentarios!_

_Y las cosas parecen llegar a su final…_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el capi XXIV de "Los Jóvenes del Orfanato". _


	19. Palabra XIX

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, y triste a la vez, porque, queridos lectores, este es el __**último capítulo**__ de "Palabras Silenciosas", que ya venía anunciando desde hace unos capis. _

_Llevo más de un año con esta historia, y me parece mentira que, después de tanto tiempo, y a pesar de los inconvenientes, como la falta de tiempo para escribir, he conseguido terminar esta historia._

_Debo decir que, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no estaba muy segura de si iba a gustar, pero según avanzaba, me he dado cuenta de que se ha hecho un pequeño hueco en sus corazones, y yo me doy por satisfecha con ello^^ _

_Contrariamente a lo que suelo escribir, esta historia no tenía nada de fantasía. _

_Cuando me surgió la idea, pensé que quería hacer una historia "más humana", que la gente se sintiera identificada con los protagonistas, que se sintiera cercana a los personajes, porque así te metes más de lleno en la trama. _

_Con este fic quería llegar a sus corazoncitos, y espero haberlo conseguido._

_Aquí tienen el final de "Palabras Silenciosas". Comentar que, al principio, pensaba en hacer este capi, y un epílogo aparte, pero al final, he decidido meterlo todo en un capi. Así que, es un capi largo. _

_Espero que no se les haga pesado, y que les guste, y que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo :)_

_Así que, disfruten!^^ _

_**..**_

_**Palabra XIX: De: Maka. Para: Soul.**_

"_Te espero en el parque de siempre después de clases. Necesito hablar contigo."_

Eso es lo que Maka me había escrito en un insulso trozo de papel, que identifiqué, o eso creo, que era del cuaderno que Maka siempre llevaba consigo para comunicarse con los demás.

"_Necesito hablar contigo"_

No sé qué querrá decirme Maka. En realidad, me daba igual que no me dijera nada. El simple hecho de poder ir a verla me hacía lo inmensamente feliz como para no necesitar nada más. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía…? Y yo, el muy agorero de mí, me temía lo peor… Porque, a pesar de estar operada de la garganta, no puede hablar, y sigue sufriendo ataques de tos… Y el último que le dio (en realidad, el último que yo vi que le dio), fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarla al hospital y faltar al colegio de ahí en adelante.

Pero me alegra saber que ya está bien.

Estreché el papel con fuerza en mi mano.

No sé qué querrá decirme Maka, pero yo sí tengo claro que la voy a decir.

"_Me gustas"_, o quizá, "Te quiero". ¿O eso último suena demasiado serio?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

"_Tan solo quiero verla…"_, ver que está bien, abrazarla, besarla…

Corté en seco el pensamiento.

"_Estúpido"_, me recriminé.

-¡Soul!

Conecté con la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Black?

Me miró como si estuviese pirado.

-Las clases ya han acabado. Espera, ¿es que acaso quieres quedarte aquí?-puso una cara entre extraña y graciosa; tal vez porque era extraña resultaba graciosa-Tal vez… ¿Te quedas a hacer experimentos con Stein?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Puaj. Joder, Black… Has hecho que ahora tenga pesadillas por una semana entera…

Rió.

-Anda, vamos. Eso te pasa por estar en las nubes.

-En las nubes…-murmuré.

Desde que Kid me había dado la nota de Maka a primera hora de la mañana, llevo todo el día pensando en ello, y no veía el momento en que las clases se terminaran de una maldita vez. Y así, con todo, habían terminado antes de que me diera cuenta.

Me despedí de mis amigos, que, contrariamente a lo que siempre creí, son bastantes. Tal vez sí puedo estar hecho para tener algún amigo… No soy tan mal tipo, ¿o sí?

-¡Nos vemos mañana!

Caminé tranquilo. No tenía prisa. Un momento, ¿tenía prisa? Pensé en Maka.

Terminé por llegar casi corriendo al parque donde solíamos ir, al parque donde nos conocimos.

Miré a todas partes, y fue entonces cuando la vi. Allí, sentada en el banco de piedra en el que solíamos estar… En el banco en el cual nos conocimos. Era ella. Y por un instante, fui tan feliz que creí que era un sueño.

"_Maka"_

Me quedé quieto donde estaba, a unos cuantos metros de ella, incapaz de moverme. ¿Acaso soy estúpido? Sí, lo soy. Eso Black Star me lo había dejado bastante claro…

Entonces ella pareció verme, se puso de pie, pero no avanzó. Simplemente, se me quedó mirando, tal y como yo estaba haciendo. ¿Se puede saber qué nos pasaba?

Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando ese momento, el volver a verla, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que lo hice. Y ahora, no sabía qué hacer.

Por suerte, mi cuerpo actuó contra mi voluntad, que parecía que se había ido de vacaciones a algún lugar lejano, y di un par de zancadas, poniéndome frente a ella, y la estaba abrazando. Sentía su frágil cuerpo contra el mío… Pero no la recordaba tan delgada.

-Maka…-susurré.

Sus pequeños brazos me correspondieron al abrazo.

"_Te he echado de menos"_, pensé.

Nos quedamos así unos instantes, y luego me separé de ella.

Observé de cerca su rostro. Podía ver la palidez de su piel, lo opacos que parecían sus ojos, lo mucho que se le notaban los huesos de los brazos, las clavículas…

"_Parece un muerto"_

Y ni siquiera parece contenta de verme.

-Maka, ¿cómo estás?-un punto para Soul por ser tan estúpido al preguntar eso-¿Pasa algo? Kid me dio el mensaje… Querías decirme algo… Yo…

No pude evitar fijarme en lo desmejorada que estaba. Como tampoco pude evitar fijarme en que no llevaba su cuaderno con ella.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mí, y sacó un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos. Me lo dio.

Miré lo que había escrito.

"_De: Maka. Para: Soul"_

Como si se tratara de una carta.

Miré a Maka, y ella giró el dedo, indicando al papel.

-¿Que le dé la vuelta?-me aventuré.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Lo hice, y vi que había algo más escrito en el reverso.

"_Por favor, antes de que digas nada al respecto, lee la carta de principio a fin"_

La miré, un tanto confuso.

-Te refieres… ¿A que la lea ininterrumpidamente?

Asintió con la cabeza nuevamente, bastante más enérgicamente que la vez anterior, como si insistiera más en ello.

-…De acuerdo-dije con cautela, como si temiera decir algo que no debería, y ella se fuera a esfumar para siempre…

Antes de desdoblar la carta, Maka tosió. Sentí mis hombros tensarse y la miré con ansiedad. Pero tras un par de tosidas, como siempre, con un gesto de la mano, quiso restarle importancia. Y yo también quise quitársela. O si no, moriré de preocupación, o de estrés, como los gatos.

"_Tranquilo. Ha sido corto. Está bien… No hay sangre"_

Hizo otro gesto con la mano, animándome a leer la carta, aunque sus ojos mostraban que se hallaba incómoda. ¿O era otra cosa? Hacía tanto que no la veía que no estoy seguro de saber interpretar bien todos sus gestos…

Desdoblé la hoja de papel y vi la que, para mí, era la conocida letra de Maka.

Y empecé a leer.

"_Soul, te escribo esto porque hay algo que tengo que decirte… Algo que quiero decirte, algo que debería haberte dicho hace tiempo, pero que tenía miedo de decirte. Tenía miedo…porque no quería hacerte daño. O tal vez tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mí… Porque soy una egoísta. _

_Soul, te he mentido. _

_Me siento fatal por haberlo hecho, pero, después de empezar a pasar tiempo juntos… Me resultaba más fácil vivir en la mentira que decirte la verdad. _

_Pero ya no puedo seguir más con esto. Y no es solo porque quiera ser sincera contigo, y porque no te mereces que te lo oculte más… Necesito decírtelo, porque es precisamente por eso por lo que me iré._

_Soul… No estoy curada del cáncer de garganta. Y es precisamente por eso que me voy de Death City, para operarme de ello. _

_Quiero explicártelo mejor… Pero, esta vez, no será con palabras silenciosas… No será por escrito._

_Porque Soul, desde siempre, he podido hablar"_

Mis manos, sujetando su carta, tiemblan. Mi mente está en blanco. Algo se oprime dentro de mí.

"_No puede ser verdad"_

Indeciso y confundido, alzo la mirada hacia Maka.

Y entonces, como en un sueño, Maka despega los labios…y habla.

-…Soul… Lo siento-murmura, con voz suave y aguda.

Sus palabras son como un jarrón de agua fría que me hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

No podía creerlo.

Ese algo que me oprimía el pecho, explota. Y antes que sentir alegría, alivio, tristeza o cualquier otra cosa, solo soy capaz de sentir rabia. Mucha rabia.

-Todo este maldito tiempo…-empecé a decir-¿Me has mentido? ¿Sobre que te habían operado y que por eso no podías hablar?

-Soul… Yo…-empezó a decir Maka, pero yo no la dejé seguir.

-Ja. Te habrás divertido, ¿no? Gracias, me has hecho parecer un completo imbécil.

Estrujé el papel con las manos, lo tiré al suelo y salí de allí corriendo.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, escuché la voz de Maka llamándome.

*.*.*

"_-Soul…"_

La voz de Maka resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Esa voz que siempre había querido escuchar…y que creí que nunca escucharía. Ahora, sencillamente, quería no volver a escucharla.

Entré en casa dando un portazo.

-¡Soul! ¿Qué maneras son esas de entrar?-era Wes, que salió a la entrada-No deberías cerrar así la…-la cara le cambió al verme-Soul, ¿qué pasa?

Abrí la boca para mandarle a la mierda y que me dejara en paz, pero sencillamente fui incapaz de hacerlo. Y no es porque me faltara el aliento debido a la carrera, que también.

"_-Soul…"_

Mi mochila cayó al suelo.

-Soul, en serio, ¿qué pasa? Estás blanco como un muerto…-estaba preocupado.

No me moví, y tampoco dije nada. Y entonces, Wes me abrazó, y recordé cuando era pequeño, cuando admiraba a mi hermano mayor, que me protegía, que me servía de ejemplo, al que le contaba todo, y al que me consolaba diciéndome: "No pasa nada, todo se arreglará. Y si no, tu hermano mayor se encargará de ello. Así que, ¿por qué no dejas de llorar, Soul?"

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Antes de que mi voluntad flojeara, me deshice de él.

-¡Quién te ha dicho que puedas abrazarme, imbécil!-le increpé.

Parpadeó, confuso.

-Bueno… Parecías a punto de llorar, Soul, así que… No sería la primera vez que te intento consolar con un abrazo… Siempre dejabas de llorar cuando lo hacías, ¿recuerdas? Ni madre ni padre lo conseguían.

-¡Cállate! ¿¡Quién está llorando, eh!? Déjame en paz, y, de paso, ¡vete a la mierda!

Tras subir las escaleras rápidamente, aún con los zapatos puestos, me encerré en mi habitación y hundí el rostro en la almohada.

"_-Soul…"_

Creo que, al final, sí que lloré. De la rabia, de la frustración, de todo, supongo.

Hasta hace un día, pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes. Que podría permitirme ser feliz. Pero entonces, ¿por qué tuvo que hablar Maka…?

"_-Soul…"_

…Dame un respiro.

*.*.*

-Soul, ¿no vas a ir al instituto?

-…No me encuentro bien.

-La verdad es que no tienes muy buena cara, pero… ¿Estás seguro?

-…Sí. Y ahora, déjame tranquilo, Wes. Quiero descansar.

-Vale. Pues… Hasta luego.

Y se fue para irse a la universidad.

Me di la vuelta en la cama.

Me estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, lo sabía, pero es que, sinceramente, me daba igual.

Estaba herido, y no sabía qué hacer.

"_Maka también debe estar dolida…"_

Di otra vuelta en la cama.

"_-Todo este maldito tiempo…-empecé a decir-¿Me has mentido? ¿Sobre que te habían operado y que por eso no podías hablar?_

_-Soul…Yo…-empezó a decir Maka, pero yo no la dejé seguir._

_-Ja. Te habrás divertido, ¿no? Gracias, me has hecho parecer un completo imbécil._

_Estrujé el papel con las manos, lo tiré al suelo y salí de allí corriendo."_

…No debería haberla hablado de esa manera. Pero en aquel momento me sentí estúpido. Como si todo lo vivido con ella no fuera más que una burda mentira. Que ella se estaba riendo de mí interiormente al hacerme creer sus mentiras. Que se reía del muchacho solitario que buscaba la amistad de una muda.

"_Todo… ¿Mentira?"_

Cerré los ojos.

"_No quiero pensar en nada"_

Por la tarde, cuando Wes ya había vuelto, sonó el teléfono. Me habría importado una mierda de no ser porque era para mí.

-Es…Black Star-mi hermano parecía fascinado porque Black Star volviera a llamarme por teléfono-Dice que…quiere hablar contigo.

-Cuélgale.

_-Te oigo desde aquí, cabrón. ¿Quieres ponerte al teléfono?-_la voz de Black Star me llegaba, opacada, desde el aparato.

Suspiré.

Le cogí el teléfono a Wes y le eché de mi habitación.

-Black, ¿qué quieres?

_-¿Que qué quiero? Pero tío, ¡si hoy no has venido a clase! ¿Sabes lo que es eso de llamar para preguntar si alguien se encuentra bien?_

No tuve fuerzas ni siquiera para hacer un comentario sarcástico al respecto.

Miré al exterior de la ventana.

-…Estoy bien, Black. Simplemente… Hoy no me apetecía salir.

_-¿Con que saltándote clases, eh? Yo también debería hacer eso de vez en cuando…_

-Pero si ya lo haces, Black Star.

_-Ja, ja, ja. Tienes razón. En tal caso, viejo, me alegro de que no sea nada. Por cierto, Tsubaki me dijo que te interesaría, así que… He apuntado los deberes que han mandado hoy…por si te da por hacerlos._

Reí.

-¿"Por si me da por hacerlos"? No sé si eso me sorprende más que el hecho de que hayas apuntado los deberes.

_-Ya sabes, mañana te los pediré para copiarlos. Si los traes hechos, claro. Si no, tendré que recurrir a Tsubaki._

-Sí… Gracias, Black.

_-Nah. ¿Para qué estoy, sino? Bueno, en realidad, siendo yo, deberían encargárseme cosas más importantes… No sé… Qué te diría yo…_

-¿Salvar el mundo?

_-¡Oh, esa es buena! Aunque había pensado ser Dios… Pero ser un héroe de ese calibre también me mola. _

"_Pero qué tonto es…"_, y lo bien que me cae…

Cuando Black Star terminó de ponerme al corriente sobre lo pasado hoy en clase, nos despedimos.

_-¿Vendrás mañana a clase, viejo?_

Lo medité. Y pensé que, como tiempo atrás, tal y como pasó con Black Star, no quería huir más.

-…Sí. Nos vemos mañana.

_-Hasta mañana entonces, Soul._

*.*.*

-¿Todo bien?

Miré a Kid.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Viste a Albarn?

Entrecerré los ojos y ladeé la cabeza.

-Mm… Sí. Y… Hoy pienso ir a verla también. Tengo…que hablar con ella, para aclarar…ciertas cosas. La otra vez me largué de mala manera.

Kid se encogió de hombros.

-Pues tú solo te lo has dicho todo.-sonrió, lo que me dejó descolocado (Kid, ¿sonriendo?)-No la dejes escapar, Evans.

Enarqué una ceja y sonreí con sorna.

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti, ¿no?-se mostró confuso-¿Qué hay de Chrona?

Se puso rojo como un tomate y cambió de conversación.

Miré de reojo que Chrona estaba mirando de reojo a Kid. Sonreí.

Tal vez deba hablar con Black Star de esto… Seguro que le encantará ayudar. Es decir, que le encantará entrometerse.

*.*.*

Tras estar un rato debatiéndome conmigo mismo, llamé a la puerta.

-¿Sí?-Spirit sonrió al verme-Oh, hola, Soul.

-Mm… ¿Está Maka? El otro día… Eh… No pudimos…hablar mucho.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste, lo que no pegaba nada con la sonrisa de bobalicón que parecía llevar siempre puesta desde que le conocí.

-Está en el parque. Ha ido allí a leer.

Asentí con la cabeza, le di las gracias, me metí las manos en los bolsillos y me alejé de la casa de los Albarn.

Tal y como pensé, y como me había dicho su padre, me la encontré leyendo en un banco.

Cuando me sintió acercarme, alzó la vista hacia mí, pero yo no la miré. Me senté a su lado, sin decir nada, pero sabía que yo era el primero que tenía que hablar.

-Mm… Maka-me miró-Siento…lo de ayer.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Tenías todo el derecho a estar enfadado-dijo, en voz baja; supongo que, al no estar operada, no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos, por lo que no podía alzar la voz-En realidad, era la reacción que esperaba.

-…Aun así.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo…

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Me sigue pareciendo…fascinante-comenté.

-¿El qué?-se le contrajo el rostro-Oh… ¿El haberte mentido de mala manera?

-El que hables. Es… No sé. Supongo que algo parecido a cuando ves hablar por primera vez a un bebé.

Rió de forma suave.

-No soy ningún bebé.

-Ya…

Miré al cielo. Estaba nublado.

-Y bien… ¿Me vas a explicar por qué, a estas alturas, te da por hablar? No lo entiendo…

"_O es que sencillamente, no quieres entenderlo, Soul"_

-Pero… ¿No estás enfadado?-parecía sorprendida ante este hecho.

Resoplé.

-Más que enfadado… Que lo estuve, no te lo niego… Más que enfadado, estoy frustrado. ¿Por qué?-la miré con ojos suplicantes-¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Acaso no habría sido todo más fácil para ti si podías hablar?

Maka agachó la mirada.

-Verás… No es tan sencillo-esperé a que siguiera hablando-¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

Hice memoria.

"_Entré en el parque, con la intención de sentarme en algún sitio y poder escribir un rato._

_Abrí los ojos con sorpresa._

"_Sigue ahí"_

_Cabellos como la ceniza, recogidos en dos curiosas coletas, manos blancas sosteniendo un gran libro. Sus ojos concentrados en la lectura._

"_¿Lleva aquí toda la mañana?"_

_Me senté a su lado. El banco era de dura piedra blanca, y estaba helada. ¿Acaso ella no lo notaba? Seguramente no, como tampoco parecía notar mi presencia. Estaba tan enfrascada con la lectura…_

_Me la quedé mirando, preguntándome qué tipo de chica era…_

_-… ¿Tan interesante es?-se me escapó._

_Entonces, sí que pareció reparar en mi presencia. Desvió la mirada de las páginas del libro que sostenía y me miró fijamente._

"_Ojos verde esmeralda…"_

_-Eh… El libro-dije-¿Es interesante? Ni siquiera has reparado que estaba aquí… Alguien podría haber venido y robarte o algo…_

"_Idiota"_

_Cerró el libro de golpe, con un hábil movimiento, y me golpeó en la cabeza con él. _

_-¡Auch!-me quejé-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa…?_

_Se levantó y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo."_

-Sí, lo recuerdo-dije-Me pegaste-añadí.

Enrojeció.

-¡P-porque me estabas molestando! ¿Qué clase de persona se acerca a otra persona que no conoce de la manera en que lo hiciste, eh?

-Mm… Supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo-sentenció, lo que me recordó a la Maka que hasta ahora he conocido, aunque no pudiera decir esas palabras con sus labios. Aunque lo escribiera con letra redonda y clara.

"_Es tan distinto…"_, sentía que nunca me cansaría de escucharla hablar…

-En tal caso… ¿Recuerdas lo del marca páginas?

-Claro-dije.

"_-…Hola-mi voz me sonó algo pastosa, quizá porque llevaba la mayor parte del día sin decir una sola palabra. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar, y no había nadie para hablar conmigo._

_Alzó la mirada de las páginas de su libro y, en cuanto me vio e identificó, frunció el ceño, cerró el libro, se levantó y se dispuso a irse. Con una actitud de "Te odio" sin siquiera haber hecho yo nada._

_-Espera-dije en esta ocasión, agarrándola del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera._

_Se removió inquieta, pero no dijo nada. Se giró un poco y me miró con ojos desafiantes. Le devolví la mirada, la mía mucho más tranquila._

_-…Vale, si te suelto, ¿prometes no irte?-siguió mirándome-Solo quería devolverte esto._

_Al ver una pizca de curiosidad pintada en su rostro, solté lentamente su brazo y saqué su marca páginas de mi bolsillo. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo._

_-Es tuyo, ¿verdad?-volví a hablar-Se te cayó el otro día… Cuando me trataste y golpeaste como si fuera un ladrón o secuestrador._

_En aquel momento, se sonrojó débilmente, quizá porque se sentía mal de haber pegado a un chaval que solo quería ser amable con ella._

_Sin embargo, alargó el brazo rápidamente para coger lo que era suyo y guardarlo entre las páginas de su libro._

_Un momento de silencio. En realidad, ella todavía no había dicho nada._

_-… ¿No me vas a dar las gracias, siquiera?-dije entonces._

_Pareció meditarlo (¿había que meditar aquello?). _

_-Esto… Soy Soul Evans. ¿Y tú…?-otro intento de entablar conversación con ella y llegar a conocerla un poco._

_No es que tuviera especial interés en hablar ahora con nadie, pero aquella chica se me antojaba interesante, y, oye, ¿qué puedo perder intentándolo?_

"_Ya he perdido demasiado"_

_Entonces, me fijé en que llevaba encima una pequeña libreta (¿la llevaba ayer?) y enroscado en sus anillas, un bolígrafo._

_Después de unos instantes mirándome y con cara dubitativa, se puso el libro bajo el brazo, cogió su libreta y garabateó algo. La miré con más curiosidad aún, si cabe. Me lo mostró._

_-Gracias. Soy Maka Albarn._

_Me la quedé mirando como si no la hubiera entendido._

_Inspiró hondo. Volvió a escribir. Me enseñó una vez más aquella letra tan perfecta y redonda, a diferencia de la mía._

_Dos simples palabras. Incluso dos simples palabras, pueden llegar a significar un mundo._

_-Soy muda."_

-¿Por qué dijiste aquello? No tenías razones para mentirme en ese momento, cuando ni siquiera me conocías, ¿no?

-Bueno, es que…-inspiró hondo-¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido amigos. Precisamente por mi enfermedad. ¿No lo ves? No puedo alzar la voz…y tengo que hacer pausas de vez en cuando… No puedo correr ni hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo… Nadie quería estar conmigo. Y pensé que no serías la excepción-confesó-Tal y como llegaste, pensé, te irías. Por eso te dije que era muda, porque estaba segura de que me dejarías en paz, que no volverías a acercarte a mí…-paró para coger aire; parecía que se asfixiaba.-Así tu intento de flirteo quedaría en nada.

-¡No estaba intentando ligar contigo! Solo…quería devolverte tu marca páginas y… Bueno, conversar contigo también… Por aquel entonces no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo…

Me miró.

-¿Ahora sí?

-Ahora sí-asentí.

Sonrió tímidamente.

-Me alegro.

Me ruboricé ligeramente, por lo que desvié la mirada.

-Te dijera que era muda o que solo podía hablar en susurros… Sabía que no querrías tener nada que ver conmigo. Pero en ese momento pensé que tal vez fueras la clase de persona que se burlaría de mí por solo poder hablar en voz baja… No sería la primera vez que me pasa, la verdad-vi el dolor reflejado en sus palabras.-Por eso preferí decirte que no podía hablar, porque entonces te irías sin decir nada. Pero…-hizo una pausa-Contra todo pronóstico, te quedaste-parecía que alucinaba-Te quedaste a hablar conmigo, aunque te había dicho que era muda-me miró-No lo entendía. ¿Por qué ibas a quedarte a hablar conmigo… si no podía hablar como las demás personas? Entonces supe que eras una buena persona, aunque no lo parezcas.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿"Aunque no lo parezca"?

Rió.

-¿Te has mirado al espejo alguna vez?

-Sí. Y sé que soy irresistible-bromeé, lo que en ese momento me recordó a Black Star.

Volvió a reír, y cuando dejó de hacerlo, retomó la conversación.

-En ese momento… Tuve un pensamiento egoísta-me miró y sonrió-Pensé: "Quiero ser amiga de este chico. Seguro que puedo estar con él sin importar nada". Así me lo demostraste, no importándote que te hablara mediante palabras escritas. Pero…-desvió la mirada-Supe que, si seguía con aquello, tendría que mentirte, una y otra vez.

-¿Como lo de tu operación?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Te dije que me había operado para que fuera más creíble… O eso pensé. La verdad es que, a estas alturas, no sé por qué pensé de esa manera. Tal vez fuera una niña que no sabía nada del mundo. A fin de cuentas, siempre estuve encerrada en mi propio mundo. Solo fui unos años al colegio, luego tuve una tutora particular que me daba clases en mi propia casa, de la cual apenas salía… Y mamá murió-musitó-Y sabía…que yo podría acabar igual.

-Maka…

-El día que te llevé a mi casa… Tuve que decirle a Spirit que fingiera por mí.

"_Una voz se dejó escuchar desde una de las habitaciones de la casa._

_-Maka, ¿ya has vuelto? ¿Has comprado todo lo necesario para la cena…? ¿Maka?-insistió._

_Dejando el paraguas en el paragüero (un hecho obvio), Maka me escribió algo apresuradamente, deformando ligeramente su letra._

_-Espera aquí._

_No respondí. Ni siquiera asentí. Pero igualmente Maka se adentró en la casa, con la bolsa de plástico del supermercado a cuestas._

_Me pregunto qué expresión debo de tener en el rostro. ¿Algo por lo que preocuparse? No quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí. Hace tiempo que dejaron de hacerlo. Sería extraño que algo así volviera a pasar. Solo quiero…_

"_Escapar"_

_Me llegaba la voz de antes, la voz de un hombre (supuse que sería el padre de Maka), pero, era incapaz de saber qué decía. Eran simples murmullos. Oía, pero no escuchaba."_

-Él aceptó. Un tanto confuso, la verdad, aunque no es para menos. Bastante extraño le resultaba el hecho de que hubiera hecho un amigo fingiendo ser muda…aunque fuera un chico-rió.

-Sí… Recuerdo sus amenazas…

Volvió a reír.

-Yo no le veo la gracia.

-Yo sí…

-Ey-me hice el molesto.

-Soul… De verdad que lo siento… Pero… Es que era tan feliz con esa situación…que no quise cambiarla. Quería pasar más tiempo contigo, e hice que Spirit me matriculara en el Shibusen. Le convencí diciéndole que, como no iba a hablar, mi garganta no sufriría tanto…

-Pero, ¿no habría sido todo más fácil para ti si hubieras hablado? No se habrían metido contigo…ni nada.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Prefería que se metieran conmigo a que tú me dejaras de lado por habértelo ocultado.

"_No digas esas cosas"_, o vas a hacer que el corazón se me salga por la boca, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

-Pero…Al final me lo has contado.

-Sí. Al final.

Recordé su carta, esa que estrujé, como si quisiera borrar la verdad…

"_Soul… No estoy curada del cáncer de garganta. Y es precisamente por eso que me voy de Death City, para operarme de ello."_

Me removí inquieto en el banco.

-Y…lo que me escribiste en la carta… ¿Es cierto…que te vas de Death City?

Se mordí el labio inferior y asintió.

-La última vez que sufrí un ataque de tos, fue bastante más fuerte de los acontecidos hasta ahora. Fui al hospital y me dijeron que, de seguir así, no viviría mucho…-su voz se fue apagando, como sentí que se apagaba mi corazón ante sus palabras…-Y que debería someterme a una operación.

-Tu madre no lo hizo, ¿no?

-No. Y murió joven, pero fue feliz, yo lo sé. Fue lo que ella decidió. No sirve de nada arrepentirse de las decisiones que tomamos en el pasado, ¿no crees?

Pensé en Black Star.

-…Supongo que no.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho… Y he decidido operarme-la miré-La verdad es que hay pocas probabilidades de que sea un éxito. Menos del cincuenta por ciento, pero… Sé que solo viviré unos pocos años más si no me opero. Y, en caso de que sea un éxito la operación, sé que no tendré que volver a preocuparme por mi garganta. Aunque…tal vez no pueda volver a hablar de verdad.-hizo una pausa, y seguía sin mirarme a los ojos-Y el tratamiento es fuera de Death City…Y…sé que es arriesgado…Tal vez muera mañana mismo en la sala de operaciones, o dentro de cinco o diez años si no me opero, o tal vez pueda vivir muchos años más si todo va bien en la operación… Le he dado muchas vueltas, y creo que es lo mejor… Spirit respeta mi decisión, y sé que mamá lo haría, aunque decidió algo diferente. Pero aun así…-la voz le temblaba; me miró-Aun así… Tengo mucho miedo…-lloraba-Tengo m-mucho….miedo… Yo… N-no quiero…morir… Yo… ¿A-acaso…es egoísta…pensar así?

La abracé. Temblaba en mis brazos. La abracé más fuerte.

Quisiera decirla "Todo va a ir bien", pero no quería mentirla, no cuando se había sincerado conmigo de aquella manera. Aunque, no había nada que deseara tanto como que todo fuera bien…

"_¿Debería detenerla?"_, me pregunté.

Tal vez solo viva diez años más, pero yo los viviré a su lado. Pero, si la dejo ahora, tal vez no vuelva a verla nunca más… Y eso me asustaba. Me asustaba muchísimo.

"_Pero es su decisión"_

Cuando dejó de temblar, me separé de ella. Le limpié los restos de lágrimas que adornaban su ceniciento rostro. Me sumergí en sus ojos.

-… ¿Cuándo te vas?-pregunté.

-…Dentro de dos días.

-¿T-tan pronto?

Asintió.

-Es algo…que lleva bastante tiempo planeado, así que…

Silencio. Solo era capaz de escuchar el viento y los latidos de mi corazón. Cualquier otro sonido externo, era ahogado. Como una neblina que se traga todo lo visible y te preguntas qué habrá más allá. Podría estar tu casa, con tus seres queridos esperándote en ella, y un buen chocolate caliente, incluso. O puede que haya un barranco, por el que caerás y morirás.

-Soul… Puede que…no volvamos a vernos.

-No digas eso…

-Pero ya te he dicho que…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… Realmente confió que todo vaya bien. ¿Acaso tú no?

-…Sí. ¿Por qué sino iba a decidir operarme, en primer lugar?

Hice un amago de sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.-caí en la cuenta de algo-Entonces, tengo que devolverte el libro de tu madre.

-¿Lo has terminado de leer?

-Mm… Pues no. Aún me queda un poco, pero…

-Entonces, quédatelo.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, eso sí que no. Es un regalo de tu madre. No puedo…

-Solo te lo dejo prestado, ¿qué te creías?-sonrió-Así, cuando regrese, curada, me lo devolverás.

-Cuando regreses…-murmuré.

-Es la excusa perfecta para volver a vernos, ¿no te parece?

Asentí, pero permanecí en silencio.

Porque en ese momento lo sentí. Cuando sientes que algo se acerca a su final. Y aquello estaba llegando a su final. Lo sabía, y me dolía que así fuera.

-Soul.

-¿Sí?

-Aun hay algo que no te he dicho, y quiero decírtelo antes de que me vaya.

-¿El qué?

Sonrió ampliamente, la sonrisa más radiante que la había visto esbozar.

-Te quiero.

Entonces, en ese preciso instante, sentí cómo me derrumbaba. Noté cómo sus palabras penetraban mi piel y se esparcían dentro de mí, como resonaban en mi cabeza, en mi pecho, en mis entrañas. Y me mordí la lengua para no llorar.

-¿Soul…?

Volví a abrazarla, para que no me viera la cara. En mi vida me había sentido tan triste y feliz a la vez. Es una mezcla estrafalaria que me quiere hacer vomitar. ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez? Es espantoso…

-…Yo también te quiero…-murmuré contra su pelo.

Y así, fue nuestra despedida.

*.*.*

_Capítulo último: Palabras Silenciosas_

_Supongo que, siendo este el último capítulo de un libro, esperas que sea extenso, tal vez incluso que tenga un epílogo, y cuente todo lo que faltaba por contar. Que se descubran todos los secretos habidos y por haber de una intrincada trama. Que se derroque al malo malísimo de la historia. Que esa pareja protagonista pueda volver a estar junta, compartiendo besos y abrazos. Que se llore por la pérdida de ese amigo fiel. Que los héroes vuelvan felices y victoriosos al lugar de donde proceden, del cual salieron debido a que el destino quiso que perdieran a alguien, o que fueran en busca de algo, de un modo u otro, movidos por un deseo, un sueño._

_Sin embargo, cuando un sueño se cumple, sencillamente, deja de ser un sueño. Sin embargo, siempre quedarán más sueños que cumplir. _

_Pero este capítulo no será extenso, no tiene epílogo, ni contará con una continuación, porque todo ya está contado. Si no te lo parece, es que no has sabido leer lo que estas palabras escritas encierran. _

_He intentando plasmar recuerdos y sentimientos que me han acompañado durante toda mi vida, y espero haberlo conseguido. _

_Me duele la garganta. No me he operado, y sé que me estoy muriendo. Lo noto en el dolor, la fragilidad, en que el mundo se oscurece para mí._

_¿Debería estar triste? Tal vez._

_No veré a mi hija crecer. No podré estar más con Spirit, ni con ninguno de mis seres queridos. Pero supongo que no importa, a fin de cuentas, nada puedo hacer para obviar lo inevitable._

_Recuerdo que de pequeña lloraba, lloraba mucho. Cuando mi madre me preguntaba qué me pasaba, le decía: "No quiero morir". Y ella me decía: "Pero Kami, hija, todo el mundo muere". "¿Todos?", preguntaba. "Sí, todos. Solo que hay personas que se van antes que otras". _

_En ese momento yo supe que era del grupo que "se iba antes"._

_No importa. Simplemente, tengo que vivir las cosas más deprisa. Vivir antes, enamorarme antes, reír antes, llorar antes que la mayoría de las personas. Así será más emocionante, ¿no?_

_A quien quiera que haya leído estas palabras, que me ha acompañado en mis recuerdos y vivencias, solo hay una cosa que puedo decirle, con palabras silenciosas:_

_Gracias. Y, encantada de conocerte. Me llamo Kami Albarn. ¿Y tú, quién eres?_

*.*.*

**Nueve meses, dos semanas y tres días más tarde…**

-¡Soul, despierta! ¡Despierta de una vez, o llegarás tarde!

-Mm…

-¡Soul!

Le lancé la almohada.

-Baja la voz, maldito idiota.

-¿Esa es forma de hablar a tu hermano mayor, Soul?

Sonreí.

-Buenos días, Wes.

-Agh… Buenos días, Soul. Vamos, levántate, desayuna, ¡y vete de una vez, o volverás a llegar tarde!

-Estás acostumbrado a que llegue tarde-le recordé.-No pasa nada.

-¡Soul!-me encantaba crisparle.

-A sus órdenes, señor.

-Ah, ¡y no te olvides de que hoy tienes dos horas de conservatorio!

-Sí, ya lo sé. Me voy-y salí de casa.

Ya con diecisiete años desde hace unos cuantos meses, nada más empezar un nuevo curso académico en el Shibusen, empecé a ir dos veces por semana al conservatorio de Death City, a mis clases de piano.

Mis padres siempre habían insistido en que fuera a la Academia Central de Death City, la escuela de música más famosa de toda la ciudad, tal y como había hecho Wes, pero después de estar bastante tiempo discutiéndolo, dejé claro que quería seguir mis estudios de bachillerato en el Shibusen, y que elegiría, después, la universidad que quisiera, dependiendo de mi nota, y de las carreras y planes de estudio que hubiera que me interesaran.

-Para mí, tocar el piano no es más que un pasatiempo, un hobby, no algo por lo que quiera hacerme conocer-les dije.

Finalmente, aceptaron. Y así, otro curso más, asisto al Shibusen, donde tengo a mis amigos.

Ese año, también estaba en la misma clase que Black Star y Tsubaki. Chrona y Kid habían ido a parar a la clase de al lado, pero igualmente seguíamos siendo amigos, y nos juntábamos los cinco, aunque a veces me sentía como si fuera un sujeta velas a dos manos.

Por un lado, Black Star y Tsubaki llevaban ya algo así como cuatro meses juntos. Lo cual era de agradecer, teniendo en cuenta que, al paso que iba, creí que Black Star nunca le diría nada. Pero cuando ella le dio el sí, poco tardó en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y sentenciar que tenía la mejor novia de todos los tiempos. En ese tipo de ocasiones, Tsubaki sonreía avergonzada, pero feliz.

Por otro lado, Kid y Chrona…seguían en las mismas. A veces me desesperaban. Se veía a la legua que se gustaban mutuamente, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada al respecto. Por eso, muchas veces, Black Star y yo conspirábamos juntos para darles ese "empujoncito" que les faltaba. Aunque claro, hasta ahora, no habíamos conseguido gran cosa. Es más, en uno de esos "empujoncitos", que consistía en hacer tropezar a Chrona para que cayera en brazos de Kid y se besaran (accidentalmente o no), al final, fue Black Star quien besó, accidentalmente, a Kid. Cada vez que recuerdo la cara que pusieron cada uno me meo de la risa. Aunque no literalmente, claro. Sería vergonzoso.

Aun así, estoy seguro de que, llegado un momento, uno de los dos dará el primer paso, sin necesidad de que Black Star y/o yo recurramos a algo.

Otra cosa que era de agradecer era que Hero tenía que repetir curso, y debido a ello, se cambió de instituto.

Aun me resulta increíble que, tanto Black Star como yo, consiguiéramos pasar a primero de bachillerato. Aprobé biología, cuando creí que Stein me disecaría para estar el resto del curso con él. Aunque tuvimos que ir a un montón de recuperaciones, especialmente Black Star, aprobamos todo. Bueno, todo no. A Black Star le quedó matemáticas de cuarto, pero, como tan solo era esa, pasó de curso y las recuperó en primero de bachillerato. Kid, Tsubaki y Chrona no tuvieron ningún tipo de problema académico. Cómo les envidiábamos…

En ocasiones, veía a Kim Diehl por los pasillos. A veces, me saludaba, aunque no sabía por qué, y yo le devolví el saludo, pero no habíamos vuelto a intercambiar palabra, y no importaba en absoluto. Lo que pasa es que…cada vez que la veía, pensaba más en Maka. Y eso no ayudaba en absoluto, porque ya pensaba demasiado en Maka todos los días, a prácticamente todas horas.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que nos vimos por última vez. Y no había vuelto a saber de ella, pero, quería pensar que, si le hubiera pasado lo peor, Spirit me habría avisado de ello. Pero no sabía nada de la familia Albarn…

Vivo con la espera, la ausencia y la desesperación como compañeras permanentes.

Muchas veces, escribo sobre Maka, e intento describir su voz, aunque me resulta imposible hacerlo. Ya casi se me ha olvidado cómo sonaba, lo cual me frustraba de sobre manera.

Suspiro.

Si no me doy un poco más de vida, realmente voy a llegar tarde… Y a Stein, que desgraciadamente vuelve a ser mi tutor este año también, no le va a hacer gracia alguna… No, en realidad, a quien no le va a hacer gracia es a mí, porque él sacará un bisturí y pasará a ser peligroso… Como cuando Black Star se mira en un espejo y dice que es el ser más poderoso del mundo, a la par que guapo. No quieras estar cerca de ese narcisista cuando se mira en un espejo. Por suerte, Tsubaki siempre le saca de su ensimismamiento en sí mismo. Supongo que por eso se complementan tan bien…

No sé qué tenía a primera hora ese día, pero…

-¡Soul!

Me paré en seco al oír mi nombre.

Me giré hacia el lugar de donde había escuchado la voz.

Agitaba el brazo en el aire, llamando mi atención, mientras gritaba mi nombre, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Soul, ¡soy yo! ¡He vuelto! Ja, ja-rió-¿A qué viene esa cara? Tranquilo, no soy ningún fantasm…

La interrumpí abrazándola violentamente. Casi caímos al suelo del ímpetu. La espachurré entre mis brazos, como si fuera un pastelito de crema.

La escuché reír nuevamente y, al hacerlo, sentí como si un gran peso se me quitara de encima.

-No pienso irme, Soul. Si me estrujas así… No podré respirar.

Deshice el abrazo un poco, pero solo un poco.

-Maka…-murmuré con voz ronca.

Sonrió.

-Esa soy yo.

-¿Cuándo…?-estaba turbado.

-Esta misma mañana. He ido a dejar las maletas y he venido a ver si te pillaba antes de que fueras a clases… Creí que no llegaría, ¡pero por una vez agradezco que llegues tarde a los sitios!-volvió a reír.

Estaba radiante. Sonreía, reía…y hablaba.

-Entonces… La operación…

Hizo el signo de la victoria con la mano.

-Un completo éxito.

-Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué…has tardado tanto en volver? Creí…-sacudí la cabeza-Temí lo peor. Y pensé…que no volvería a verte-dije, desolado.

-Lo siento-dijo, acariciando una de mis mejillas-Pero… Estuve bastante tiempo en rehabilitación. Y tuve que pasar por una quimio y… Buf, prefiero no contártelo. Perdí mucho pelo, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué no has vuelto antes?-insistí.

-Bueno… Pues porque me dijeron que a lo mejor podría recuperar la voz, la cual perdí al operarme. Y realmente quería recuperarla, así que… Me quedé allí para que me hicieran pruebas y tal… Y de paso, dejar que volviera a crecerme el pelo-se tocó el pelo corto; entonces me fijé que no llevaba coletas, porque el pelo apenas le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla.-Quería…volver con el mejor aspecto posible. Y…también quería…volver a "hablar" contigo, así que…-me miró a los ojos-Siento la espera, Soul.

-Ah…-suspiré aliviado-Creí que este día nunca llegaría.

-Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco. Cuando entré en el quirófano…y antes de que me pusieran la anestesia… Solo podía pensar que lo más probable es que no volviera a abrir los ojos. Monté una escenita antes de entrar, en realidad-rió al recordarlo-Pero, cuando abrí los ojos, horas más tarde, y vi a mi padre llorando de felicidad, y abrazándome como si no hubiera un mañana… Bueno, supe que seguía viva. Si hubiera estado muerta, los abrazos y lloriqueos de Spirit no me habrían resultado tan molestos.

-Ja. Tienes razón.

-Ya sabes que sí. Aunque…me gusta que me lo recuerdes.-sonreía.-Sabes, tengo dieciséis años, la edad que tenías cuando te conocí.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel día, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Y muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

"_Demasiadas cosas"_, para bien, o para mal.

Contemplé la escena. Maka había vuelto, la estaba abrazando.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué?-pregunté, como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Es lo bueno que tiene la vida, ¿no? Pero hay algo que sí sé…

-¿El qué?

-Que…-se sonrojó-No quiero volver a separarme de ti. ¿Crees que…podría vivir a tu lado?

Le acaricié la mejilla con la nariz.

-¿Para qué crees que te he estado esperando todo este tiempo, sino, tonta?

Sentí su aliento en mi oreja cuando rió.

-Creí que era para devolverme el libro de mi madre.

-Eso también.

Alcé el rostro. La miré. Me miró. Sonreímos.

"_Puedes ser feliz, Soul. Nadie te lo va a recriminar"_

Me incliné sobre ella y la besé.

*.*.*

Y esta es la historia de cómo conocí a Maka Albarn, esa chica que solo podía comunicarse mediante palabras silenciosas.

Todo esto que he escrito… Tal vez sería un libro como el de Kami. Porque yo también se lo regalaría a Maka.

Pondría una dedicatoria cursi, y eso la haría sonreír. Se enfrascaría en la lectura, y no lo dejaría a no ser que la interrumpiera.

Tal vez si lo leyera, me conocería un poco mejor.

Al principio, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, pensé que quien la leería, no serían aquellos que creían conocerme, porque me juzgarían. Pero he llegado a pensar que, en realidad, son ellos los que deben leer esta historia. Así me conocerían. Así sabrían quién es Soul Evans.

De eso se trata una historia, ¿no? Que con cada palabra que escribes, dejas ver a los que leen esas palabras el interior de tu mente, y también el de tu corazón. Y lo mejor de todo es que, les guste o no lo que vean, a ti no pueden hacerte daño. El libro no es más que una copia del corazón. Siempre puedes volver a hacer otra.

Por eso me gusta escribir. Es una forma de expresar pensamientos y sentimientos, que puede que alguien lea o no, pero sabes que esas palabras no podrán hacerte daño. Las has escrito tú. Las leerán otros, víctimas de la curiosidad, algo que no puede faltar pero tampoco tener en exceso, y se preguntarán quién ha escrito este libro.

Por eso escribimos. No solo para contar historias, sino para darnos a conocer. Porque nos sentimos solos.

Si has leído esto, es porque me conoces. Encantado de conocerte, curioso lector.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Alguien se ha tirado de los pelos? O quiere tirar de los míos? XD Os he engañado tal y como ha hecho Maka! Jajaja! XD Maka siempre ha podido hablar… Espero haberles sorprendido con eso!^^ Y es normal que Soul se sintiera un poco traicionado debido a ello…pero la quiere demasiado :P_

_Siempre he pensado que no se me dan bien los finales, pero, sinceramente, espero haberle dado un buen final a la historia Soul y Maka (y de los demás personajes, claro XD)._

_A pesar de tratar temas tristes y dolorosos de la vida y de las personas, he querido que hubiera un final feliz (aunque debo admitir que se me pasó por la cabeza que Maka muriera debido a su enfermedad… -.-), porque Soul y Maka se lo merecían :) Porque todo el mundo merece ser feliz. _

_La verdad es que pensaba que sería un fic corto (más corto que "Synchronicity" desde luego! XD), pero han salido bastantes capis más de lo que esperaba XD _

_Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a todos los que han estado leyendo la historia, y que la han seguido de principio a fin. Es gracias a vosotros que este fic ha tenido un comienzo y un final. Muchas gracias!^^ _

_Esta historia se despide, pero, por mi parte, tengo (desde hace tiempo) varias ideas en mente de futuros nuevos fics de Soul Eater, así que… Estén atentos!^^_

_Una vez más, muchísimas gracias!_

_Nos veremos en otro de mis fics!^^ _


End file.
